She is a Lady
by Ma.anda
Summary: Summary: The Bladebreakers are in Germany visiting the Majestics who are currently gathered in Roberts castel, when Voltaire and Boris shows up and reveals a most shocking secret about Kai for the Bladebreakers and the Majestics. Bryan/Kai
1. Chapter 1: The upbeat

**(S)he is a Lady**

Serie: Beyblade

Pairings: Bryan/Kai

Warnings: Language, Tyson bashing

Summary: The Bladebreakers are in Germany visiting the Majestics, who currently are gathered in Roberts castle, when Voltaire and Boris shows up and reveals a shocking secrets about Kai for the Bladebreakers and the Majestics.

Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own Beyblade

AN: For those of you who hasn't been at my site: I'm Swedish meaning I have major problems with English grammar and minor problems with English spelling (I love my dictionary) BUT thanks to the lovely Miako6 who has beta-read this for me glomps Miako6 there hopefully won't be as many errors as it would be if there only were me checking the spelling/grammar.

Oi! Attention over here plz.

_Italic _in running text means that something is emphasized.

"_Italic" _means thought

Underlined is Russian

Age of the characters

(I made these up myself to fit in the story, might not be the "correct" according to the real story but whatever)

Kai: 17

Rei: 16

Tyson: 14

Max: 14

Kenny: 13

Robert: 17

Johnny: 16

Oliver: 15 (yeah I know he looks younger than that)

Enrique: 15

**This is also my first fic so BE NICE 'kay? Now lets get on with the fic.**

Ops. Almost forgot: This story takes place after the first season

**

* * *

**

After the, to put it mildly, eventful tournament in Russia Mr Dickenson decided that the Bladebreakers both needed and deserved some time of from the tournaments and the media to relax, bond and of course train. Therefore he sent them to visit the Majestics in Germany since the All Starz and The White Tigers still were… ehm… weary of Kai since the Black Dranzer-incident. (They hated his guts to put it blunt)

The team had quickly gotten into a routine consisting of 5.45: Breakfast, 6.00 Training to 9.30 followed by a break that lasted till after lunch that were served 13.00 (AN: I have no idea when you eat in Germany so I'm improvising 'kay?). This break was the result of much planning and hard-work from Max and Rei's side since the knew if Kai had it his way they would be lucky if they had time to breath. And after all Mr Dickenson _had_ said that this trip also were for relaxing purposes not solely to train.

So their first step was had been to bind and gag Tyson knowing that the dragon would either say or do something stupid that would tick Kai off and then they could kiss their break farewell. Then they had gone to Kai and laid forwards their arguments, which mainly consisted of huge puppy (or in Rei's case kitten) eyes.

Kai, being the fighter he were, put up a hard fight and it took them more than half an hour to get him to agree to their idea. After lunch they would train until 18 o'clock and then they would have the rest of the evening off for that ever activities they would like to busy themselves with.

But today training had been prolonged with an hour because Tyson had sneaked up behind Kai with a bag of flour with the intentions to pour it over the Russian. Something that of coursed failed when Tyson had begun to lift the bag Kai had simply turned around. Fixed the dragon with one of his infamous death-glares and calmly asked him what he was doing.

Now since this _was _rather obvious and Tyson's explanations were extremely lame even for him, "I've heard that flour makes your hair extra shiny" Kai had, smirking, emptied the bag of flour over Tyson's head and in some miraculous way avoided to get a single dot of flour over himself while casually stating "Seems like you heard wrong. And by the way training has just been prolonged until 10.30. Now I want you to run 15 laps, then do 200 push-ups followed by 200 sit-ups." To say Max and Rei had been irritated at the world champion would have been the understatement of the year.

It was now 11 o'clock and the teams were enjoying themselves in one of the Jurgen castles huge rooms. Rei and Oliver were discussing cocking and how it was to feed their respective teammates. Max, Tyson and Enrique were playing "Super Monkey Rumble 3" (AN: I have no idea if there _is_ a game named like that but if it is I don't own it 'kay?). Robert and Johnny were playing chess (the scores were currently 2-0 to Robert), Kenny was as usual typing frenetically at Dizzy and Kai was sitting in an armchair reading a thick book in a language they assumed to be Russian while completely ignoring the other occupants of the room.

"Tyson you cheated!" Max's voice loudly exclaimed and cut through the relatively quiet room.

"Did not!" The navy blue haired teen yelled back despite the fact that they were sitting approximately 1 meter apart.

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"You hit my monkey with your banana sword despite we had a time out!" The turtle angrily retorted.

"It was a strategically move!"

"It was cheating!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

At this point Kai's eyebrows had started to twitch slightly which is _not_ a good sign. Unfortunately nobody of the people who were in the danger zone (read Max and Tyson) noticed this and of those persons that _did_ notice and actually tried to calm the turtle and the dragon down (read Rei) were ever so rudely ignored by the two aforementioned bladers.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"If the two of you don't keep quiet immediately I'll make sure neither of you will ever speak again."

Kai's voice as well as his appearance was calm and collected, he didn't even raise his voice. Yet the whole room turned dead silent at the two-toned bluenettes words. Feeling the eyes of all the room's occupants fixed upon him the phoenix slowly raised his gaze, that during the previous event had been steadily fixed in the book he was reading, to meet the eight pair of eyes (well seven pair of eyes and one set of glasses if you want to be exact) that were fixed upon him.

"What?" He asked dryly raising an eyebrow to emphasize his point.

"Dude that was _scary_" Enrique said

"Yeah, you sounded like you were going to kill us or something" Tyson spoke up, nodding his head vigorously to prove his agreement to Enrique's previous statement.

"Who said I wasn't?"

This statement said in a completely humourless voice made the Japanese bluenettes and the American blond to exchange worried glances, squirm in their seats and swallow nervously. Kenny still being nervous around the Russian since the encounter with the "Kenny-burger"-incident with the dark bladers in the subway during their trip around Europe stopped typing (AN: Gasp! What did just happen! faints) and tried as discretely as possible to manoeuvre his way as far away from Kai, Tyson and Max as possible. If there would be a massacre he didn't want to be an innocent victim. The other bladers felt quite uncomfortable and they could have sworn that the room just got 10 degrees colder.

Now no matter how careful and discretely Kenny was while moving our tow-toned Russian did, of course, notice that and seeing it made his lips twitch into a small smirk. This made the other bladers even more nervous and Tyson and Max, especially Tyson whom still had this mornings "incident" fresh in mind, seriously started to fear for their lifes.

However much to their relief nothing happened. Kai simply turned his gaze back to his book and continued reading. After reassuring themselves that Kai wasn't going to murder them the other bladers went back to previous activities all though under more silent and restricted forms and from time to time throw a quick careful look at the reading phoenix just to make sure he really hade calmed down (AN: didn't I write "calm and collected" about Kai's appearance? sighwhy don't anyone ever listen to me?) and wasn't going to murder them.

So everything, except the sound level that still was low considering that we are talking about the Bladebreakers and the Majestics, went back to normal. And things passed on smoothly the following hour.

Rei and Oliver had moved from discussing food to girls. Max, Tyson and Enrique had almost finished the eleventh level of their game (they had the sound turned of and were still careful not to make to much noise). Robert and Johnny were still playing chess (the scores were now 5-0 to Robert, poor Johnny), Kenny was still typing on Dizzy (AN: honestly what did you expect?) and Kai was still reading his book. For those of you who are interested it was Black House by Stephen King and Peter Straub, a very good book for those of you who hasn't read it. So it wasn't odd that he wanted to finish it in peace ad quiet.

But faith wanted otherwise, the sound of a very distressed male voice reached his ears and demanded his attention.

"Sir you can not do this, you will have to wait for the young masters approval"

"Get out of my way you fool" A cold voice with a slight accent in it responded.

This voice made Kai's eyes widen slightly and for him to stretch his already bolt up-right back. _"It can't be, it's impossible he can't be here"_ he thought as he strengthened his hearing to be able to listen to the voices, all though that was hardly needed since they were coming closer and closer.

"Sir I insist you mustn't"

Whatever the man was going to insist remains a mystery for everyone except himself as another mans voice rudely interrupted him.

"Shut up and get out of the way."

"Oh god not both of them, this can't be good" Kai thought with slight panic raising inside of him. There was a muffled sound followed by a higher crash. Presumably the old man being pushed towards one of the many pieces of valuable items that were placed here and there in the Jurgen castle. This loud sound gained the others attention and they turned their gaze towards the door were the sound came from. 

Up on hearing this Kai sent a quick thought to the old man hoping that he wasn't hurt or a least not seriously if that was the case.

However his thoughts were abruptly ended then the double doors that lead towards the hallway were brusquely pushed open and in stormed…

TBC!

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha" turns blue due to lack of oxygen Gasp! "Air, air!"

Note to myself; when doing evil laugh remember to breath.

Well this was my first chp ever. (Yay for me!) Hopefully it wasn't so bad. If there are any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors plz le me know so I can fix them to next time. The next chp should be coming up in a couple of weeks. I have holiday week 7 and I'm going to work practice week 8 and 9. So I'll have more time to write, not much but more.

Now since you've read **REVIEW** I really need the boost

Love all of ya Manda


	2. Chapter 2: Revealing the secret

Serie: Beyblade

Titel: She is a Lady

Pairings: Bryan/Kai

Warnings: Language, Tyson bashing

Summary: The Bladebreakers are in Germany visiting the Majestics, who currently are gathered in Roberts castle, when Voltaire and Boris shows up and reveals a shocking secrets about Kai for the Bladebreakers and the Majestics.

Disclaimer: I STILL do not (unfortunately) own Beyblade

Oi! Attention over here plz.

Singel words or phrases in _italic _in running text means that something are emphasized.

"_Italic" _means thought

When a complete piece is in _italic_ it's a flashback.

Underlined is Russian

AN: I'm back! Yeah I know the cliffy was totally lame. You cant be very bright if you didn't figure out who are going to storm into the room. Oh my god what did I just write?! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I apologize one million times to those of you who hasn't figured out who the two mystery men are. PLZ don't stop reading begs on my knees

I'm totally in shock over who many ppl that reviewed/read my fic. You've made me extremely happy. Million of thanks and lots of cyber cookies to all of my reviewers!

Love ya!!!

Now since there are going to pop up some new characters in this chp as the Blitzenkreig boys and our very own mystery men I'm going to go through the ages again.

Kai: 17

Rei: 16

Tyson: 14

Max: 14

Kenny: 13

Robert: 17

Johnny: 15

Oliver: 15

Enrique: 15

Spencer: 16 (bet that surprised ya, no?)

Bryan: 18

Tala: 17

Ian: 10

As you can see our mystery men aren't on the list. Why? The answer is simple they don't have a specific age they are just old XD the exact age I leave for you to decide.

Ahem now were where we? Ah now I remember.

* * *

_However his thoughts were abruptly ended when the double doors that lead into the hallway were brusquely pushed open and in stormed…_

Voltaire and his right hand-man Boris (AN:see told you it was a lousy cliffy)

The reactions from the Majestics and the majority of the Bladebreakers were quick and simultaneously. They quickly got up from their seats and glared at the two men. The two persons that acted otherwise were Kai and Kenny.

Kenny snapped Dizzy shut, pulled her to his chest and hid behind an armchair.(AN: I'd like to point out that I have nothing against Kenny as I have to some other characters coughTysoncough it's just that he acts like this in the series and therefore he does so in my fics as well.)

Kai flicked his eyes towards the two men, finished the sentences he was reading, marked the place he was on with a dogear and placed the book on a small table that stood next to the chair. After that he turned his attention back to his grandfather and Boris, whom at the moment were looking rather irritated due to the fact that 7 teenagers were accusing and insulting them and that they couldn't do anything about it.

Voltaire glared at Boris as if it was his fault that the teens were behaving the way they were, "Well, do _something_." He snapped at the purple haired scientist.

Boris looking a bit perplexed of being given such a task. Especially given the fact that he couldn't use any of his favorite "methods" consisting of different types of whips and various threats of extremely painful deaths.

However since he wasn't in the abbey anymore those methods were unfortunately put on ice.

So being the genius he was, completely evil and crazy from top to boot yes but a genius non the less, he quickly made his way to the non-violent solution (at this his evil and crazy side made a face, no violence what a shame!) that hopefully would please his supervisor. "Shut up!"

Okay so it wasn't the most ingenious of plans but it worked and that's what matters. The seven teens that previously were talking or more like yelling nonstop were now deadsilent.

However the silence was interrupted by a mockingly slow applause from Kai (AN: you know those applause when you clap like every other second or so.) who was still sitting in his armchair, causing the two elderly Russians to turn their attention towards him.

"Ah, young Kai, what a pleasure of seeing you again, we have all missed terribly back home" Boris said with a sickening smile. Making no reaction to this statement at all the twotoned enigma turned his gaze towards Voltaire.

"What do you want?" The phoenix asked in a monotone voice.

"Now, now my dear grandchild where are you manners? Can't a grandfather visit his only grandchild now and then?"

A bystander without any knowledge about Voltaire would probably think of Kai as an illbred young man and of Voltaire as a caring grandfather trying his best to discipline his young relative without being too harsh because that's how good Voltaire was acting.

But a person with insight would be able to see the false concern in his eyes and hear the well hidden sarcasm behind his words.

"No." Came the abrupt answer.

"Very well" Voltaire responded while straightening his pose looking slightly offended. "Straight to the point as usually, you've never taken much delight in small talk unlike the rest of your kind"

At this comment the enigmas gaze turned into a glare that would have made a life time prisoner run off screaming for his mother. However this had no visual effect on Voltaire.

In turn, the comment raised several questions among the other bladers "your kind"? What did he mean? bladers? Russians? Abbeychildren?

"What. Do. You. Want?" The bluenette phoenix's voice was so cold it made the North Pole seem like a warm and cozy place.

"If you insist, I wondered if you had come to think better of my request."

"No."

Voltaire narrowed his eyes and when he spoke his voice was filled with contempt.

"I see you're as stubborn as you mother."

At this the enigma raised his chin and a glimpse of pride shown in the depths of his wine-red eyes.

"Yes, I know, now leave."

"Very well" Voltaire said while correcting the all ready perfect lapels on his suit. "I would love to stay but I have an important business meeting shortly and it would be terribly rude of me to keep them waiting. Don't you agree, Kai?"

Receiving no answer except a cold stare, Voltaire spoke up once again.

"If you change your mind you know were to find me"

And with that he turned to leave but Kai still wasn't relieved; there was something that wasn't right Voltaire would never make himself all this trouble just to tell him that and he was right. With his hand on the doorknob Voltaire turned his head and said casually.

"Farewell then grand_daughter_."

(AN: From now on I'm going to call/address Kai as she, just so you know.)

Then he and Boris left satisfied with ruining another life.

"_Oh, no, he didn't, please tell me he didn't say that."  
_  
Kai thought desperately as an unusual and unwelcomed mixture of uncontrollable fear and panic rushed down her spine as the entire façade she so carefully built crumbled into nothing.

Leaving the others no time to react the phoenix quickly got up from her seat and rushed out of the room slamming the door shut. Running away somewhere and leaving eight dumbfounded, bewildered and shocked bladers behind her.

---A while later ---

"Excuse me Master Robert but there are some gentlemen at the door wanting to see you."

Roberts's most trustworthy servant Gustav said. This made Robert and the others snap out of their daze.

"They will have to wait Gustav; I have some more urgent problems at the moment."

"Forgive me Master Robert but I have already let them in and they said it was a very important matter they needed to discuss with you."

Actually, the guests had let themselves in without saying a word merely glancing at Gustav and dismissing him with a snort. However he didn't think his employee needed to know that part, especially not after the ahem incident earlier today, after all he did value his job. Robert sighed inwardly this was not what he needed at the moment.

"There is no need for excuses, Gustav, please do let them in."

Gustav nodded and opened the door fully and in came a sky blue eyed redhead, a burly blond giant, a tall pale lavenderhaired youth and a short big nosed boy with purple hair. All four of them were looking irritated and a bit off.

"We came to see Kai not that spoiled brat." Tala, the redhead, said, "So where is he?"

Being called "that spoiled brat" made Robert bristle and mutter under his breath about "uncouth Russians" ever though all this was very subtle, he was a nobleman after all and wouldn't let himself behave anyhow. Johnny, Rei and, of course, all of the Blitzenkreig boys heard and noticed this.

Smirking Johnny couldn't resist telling his captain. "I like your new title _Robbie_."

Glaring at Johnny Robert spoke with an ice cold voice.

"Your blading has been slightly off lately Jonathan but I'm sure a couple of more hours of training would take care of that, don't you agree?"

Rolling his eyes Johnny spoke up. "Geez, you're always so serious. Alright I'llhe extra hours, happy?"

"Very." Came the stoic response you could almost discern a satisfied smirk on Roberts lips.

"Touching. Now, where is Kai?" Tala interrupted with a voice so cold that it made Roberts tone to sound as bubbly as Max on sugarhigh.

"Kai is… unable to see any visitors at the moment." Robert spoke up after a moment of hesitation.

"Cut the crap, where is he?"

Bryan spoke up for the first time. One single look at the falcons face would have told any person with half a brain that if you didn't want to suffer a faith worse than 100 deaths you would tell him want he wanted to know. Fast. Unfortunately not all present bladers coughTysoncough were equipped with that.

Somewhere in that microscopically semi developed brain of his he noticed that Bryan had used he and not she when he was talking about Kai. Realizing this he was filled with an overwhelming sense of his own importance and the pride of knowing something Bryan and the other Blitzenkreig boys didn't knew and he spoke up.

"Don't you mean were is _she_?"

However he didn't get the response he was hoping for (that being wide eyed fish our of water expressions) in fact the Blitzenkreig boys showed no sign of surprise what so ever.

"So she told you then" The deep masculine voice of Spencer said.

"You knew?!" Tyson spluttered out looking completely bewildered.

"Of course we knew, we were raised together or have you forgot that, our stupid pig" Tala replied.

"I'm not stupid" Tyson retorted angrily, forgetting the last part of the insult. This lead to a snigger from Ian as he spoke for the first time.

"So you are a pig then" This causing several of the other bladers to snigger and chuckle lightly. Being at a loss of words Tyson could only splutter incoherently and glare angrily at the Blitzenkreig boys, which of course had no effect on the four Russians.

"Actually Kai didn't tell us Voltaire did." Kenny said trying his best to be helpful seeing he was even more afraid of the Blitzenkreig boys then he was of Kai.

"What? Voltaire was here?" Tala growled as all four Blitzenkreig boys bristled simultaneously.

"Yyes" Kenny whimpered from his new found hiding spot behind Rei.

Tyson, who never learns his lesson, decided to prove his overwhelming knowledge of everything… or not.

"Yeah and Boris was here too."

If the Blitzenkreig boys had looked dangerous before that would have seemed as lovable kitten faces compared to what they looked like now. If looks could kill the entire population of the world would have died. Several times over.

"Where. Is. Kai?"

Bryan asked once more, his emerald eyes sweeping over the poor bladers. For whatever reason unknown to mankind his gaze stopped and fixed upon a certain petrified raven haired kitten.

Rei fidgeted nervously bravely resisting the overwhelming urge to run away, hands in the air screaming like a schoolgirl. (AN: no pun intended I'm a schoolgirl myself)

"He I mean she eh sorta ran away"

The Chinese tiger swallowed hard mentally begging desperately to Buddah (and all other gods at this point he wasn't too picky) that it was that information that the lavender haired falcon was after. So that he wouldn't be the innocent victim of the promise of sever torture and death that was clearly visible in the falcon's eyes.

"Ran away?"

The surprisingly smooth but still lethal voice of the Russian falcon asked. Since his gaze still was steadily fixed upon Rei, it was the unfortunate kitten that still had to answer the falcons questions.

Nodding vigorously so that there wouldn't be any room for misunderstandings, Rei spoke up once more.

"Yes, through that door."

He pointed with a not so steady hand at the door that Kai had stormed through.Bryan, much to the Chinese tigers relief, moved his gaze to the other Russians in the room.

"That doesn't sound like Kai, she never runs away from anything"

"This is different Bry. Kai actually cares what these morons think about her, they have gotten in under her skin somehow." Tala responded.

"Why?" Ian piped up.

"Because she has gotten attached to them. You can almost say she sees them as something similar to friends" Spencers deep masculine voice explained to the young snake.

"If they are her friends why didn't they go after her?" Ian asked.

(AN: as you can see I'm making Ian pretty childlike hope that's ok with you)

"They are idiots that's why"

Bryan said cutting of Spencer's attempt to a pedagogical explanation.

"Speaking of idiots why are you still here and not of looking for Kai?"

Tala butted in, ignoring the wolf's insult Bryan responded.

"Me? Shouldn't it be you with that radar thing or whatever you call it"

"For the hundred time it's not a radar we just know in which direction the other of us are."

"Like a compass" Ian, once again, piped up.

Tala threw the purple haired blader an annoyed look.

"Shut up shrimp. It doesn't matter, it should still be you."

"Would you like to tell me why that is exactly?"

"Because you're the one in love with her."

Was the redheads blunt answer seeing the chocked expression on Bryans face (AN: with Blitzenkreig measures ok?) he decided to continue.

"You didn't think you could keep it from us did you? It's as obvious as the sun is hot."

In less than 10 mircoseconds Bryan went fro shocked to bewildered to extremely nervous.

"So she knows?" He asked.

"Who?" Kai? Of course not" The wolf replied a bit irritated that the falcon wasn't catching on quicker.

"But you said…"

He was interrupted by the Russian wolf once more.

"Bry I know you're not the brightest crayon in the box but even you must know that when it comes to emotions Kai is as oblivious as that pig of world champion is to everything except food and himself."

"I'm going to pretend that you never did that comparison. But to get this straight (AN: no pun intended) Kai doesn't know I eh… like her?"

"If you by like mean worshiping the ground she walks on and mentally threatening every male that as mush as looks at her with a painful death then no she doesn't."  
  
The wolf said with an obnoxious smirk that widened when he noticed the almostinvisible blush that marked the falcons cheeks. The twitching eyebrows however were the easier to spot.

"Tala I think you have made your point"

Spencer, the constant peacemaker of the group, said successfully preventing a full blown verbal and possibly physical fight between the wolf and the falcon.

"You always ruin my fun." The cerulean eyed redhead grumbled.

"I know" There was a barely noticeable satisfied smirk on the whale's lips. "But non the less Bry has a point. We don't know Kai's hiding places in this place so it's better that you go off looking for her."

"Yeah, whatever, I'll go. But you keep these idiots here. You understand?"

"No; we were planning to send them out to search for her as well. What do you think, you dimwit?"

Came Bryans snotty and sarcastic respond."Just checking. Geez lighten up."

"Why don't you leave right now before I kick your ?"

Tala who knew his limits and skills was well aware that the lavender haired youths fighting skills was above his own. And the fact that the falcon wouldn't hesitate to carry out his threat since he was seriously ticked off, annoyed and worried not a nice combination.So with a disdainful snort he turned on his heels and stormed out of the room through the same door as Kai.

TBC!

AN: Yeh I know suck-y ending I had major problems with that one. And I also know that I said this chp would be up quick but me and my family has moved AGAIN! So I've been extremely busy. And chp 1, 2 and some of chp 3 (who I haven't written yet but it's in my head) are/has been preplanned but now I would really appreciate all ideas and suggestions. I might not use all of them but I'd be really grateful for them all the same.

Now **review** so I'll be happy and write faster!

Love to all of ya Manda


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations part 1

**(S)he is a Lady**

Serie: Beyblade

Pairings: Bryan/Kai

Warnings: Language, Tyson bashing

Summary: The Bladebreakers are in Germany visiting the Majestics, who currently are gathered in Roberts castle, when Voltaire and Boris shows up and reveals a shocking secrets about Kai for the Bladebreakers and the Majestics.

Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own Beyblade

Oi! Attention over here plz.

Singel words or phrases in _italic _in running text means that something are emphasized.

"_Italic" _means thought (except when in a flashback then it normal texture)

Underlined is Russian

AN: The third chp is up! Sorry it took some time but its LONG 13 pages (13!!) Also there will be **angst** in this chp since it will contain parts for then the boys are in the abbey.

The titel is explanation because it explains the realtionship beteen kai and tala where WAS going to be more but then I realised how long this was getting so im puting it in the next chp. Hence why its Explanations part 1.

100000000 cyber cookies to all of you wonderful ppl what was read and reviewd my fic!

And a standing ovation for **Miako6** who is my beta reader and deals with all my spelling and grammtical errors without complaining and trust me for that she deserves a noble price.

Tala ran through the maze of hallways that was the famous Jorgen castle never hesitating the least or even slowing down when coming to an intersection.

Relaying fully at the radar-thing as Bryan so kindly called it. Just thinking of it made his irritation raise it was no god damned radar or compass or whatever they called it, it was merely an instinct that had developed during time.

He remembered the first time he met Kai so vividly that it could have been yesterday.

He had been bought by a purple haired odd looking man from the orphanage he had lived at since he was one month or at least that's how old the ladies in the orphanage believed he was when they found him at their doorstep.

He had been a bit sad of having to leave the orphanage; the ladies were always nice to him despite that he made quite a lot of mischief. Probably because of his cerulean eyes that practically screamed innocence. The other children had been relatively nice to him too of course he had gotten his fair share of gibes because of his fiery red hair but he still liked them.

However that was nothing compared to the excitement he felt at the moment. He was going to get a family! A mom, a dad and some brothers or sisters. He knew this because he had "accidentally" (meaning he was eavesdropping) heard the purple haired man say that he would fit in perfectly among the other children.

As ha bounced forwards next to the man he clutched his beyblade, his only priced possession, that he had gotten as his birthday present by the women at the orphanage for his 4th birthday. His fifth was coming up soon, he wondered what his new family was going to give him.

There was no word for the emotion he was feeling when he was taken into the abbey and told that from now on he was to live and beyblade there. And that if he didn't want to be punished or worse he would train hard and follow the orders given by the guards and Boris, the purple haired man.

He was taken by a guard into a dungeon-like room were he went through the initiation ritual consisting of him being wiped until he stopped crying since "a real boy doesn't cry." After that another guard took him by the collar and half dragged him down several corridors until they stopped in front of one door that the guard opened and threw him into with the words:

"Congratulations, you have been given the privilege of sharing a room with our own little prince."

(AN: No one at the abbey except for Voltaire and Boris knew that Kai's a girl)

Even in his state Tala could hear the sarcasm and hatred that lay behind those words, but at the moment he couldn't care less.

As the door slammed shut he crawled into a corner of the room, actually it was more like a cell with no furniture other than two beds, and as soon as he didn't hear the sound of the mans boots anymore he broke down.

The tears started to flow. He cried because he wasn't going to get a family, because he was in pain, because he didn't want to be in this place and because he missed the safety of the orphanage and the ladies that worked there.

However his wallowing in self-pity was interrupted by a cold and scornful voice.

"They must really be short of bladers if they take in crybabies like you."

This lit the, in the orphanage infamous, fury of Tala. When it came to Tala the saying that red heads had a short temper was being proved 110 correct.

Snapping his head up Tala fixed an angry stare at the blue haired boy with tattooed cheeks sitting at one of the beds.

"They whipped me. W-h-i-p-p-e-d me!"

"So?"

The response took Tala off guard and his temper decreased a bit but he was still not letting that boy win.

"And that hurt, stupid"

A disdainful snort emitted from the bluenette.

"If that's how you are going to react every time you get wiped you aren't going to last long that's for sure."

Having no answer to that Tala's anger disappeared and curiosity took it's place.

"Why did that guard call you a prince? Are you really a prince? That would be so cool."

Receiving only a cold look Tala realized that he had forgotten to introduce himself.

"Oh, sorry my name is Tala, what is yours?"

But all he received as an answer had been a "Hn" and Kai had turned her back at him and gone to sleep.

As he ran a small soft smile appeared on the wolf's lips. It wasn't the best of first –encounters but to him it was perfect. It had taken him over a month to even get the phoenix to acknowledge him, after three months they could have short impersonal conversations in their cell. Even if Kai always called him crybaby scornfully at first but the it became more jokingly and affectionate.

He took several turns sharply and nearly knocked over a maid carrying a big bunch of towels. However he bearly noticed her with his mind completely focused at Kai. If those brats had made her sad or upset he would skin them alive, barbecue them slowly before feeding them in small pieces to the wolves. He didn't know if there were any wolves in Germany but if there weren't he wouldn't mind importing some from Russia.

Kai had done so much to and for him in the abbey that he would rather kill himself than have her suffering anymore.

He still clearly remembered her first sacrifice for his sake.

He had been in the abbey for quite some time then. It was fall now, and it had been for some time, he had been brought there late spring.

The first snow had fallen a couple of days ago and was now over a meter deep and still falling. Normally he would have loved it, running around in the snow playing with the other children that lived in the orphanage. But not now, now the snow just made the already cold abbey even colder. He just wished it would go away, pointless thinking he knew this was Russia and the snow would stay for at least 6 more months.

(AN: Again the snow-thing is just me guessing. All I know is that it's cold and lots of snow in Russia. XD)

He and Kai were resting in their cell, they had just finished their morning exercise, when the door brusquely pushed open and a guard entered the cell. He walked up to Kai and grabbed a handful of the russian phoenix's two-toned hair as he turned and started walking out of the cell. Kai silently following, not that she had much of a choice the guard's hand was still firmly closed around a big wad of her hair. The guard turned slightly towards Tala.

"You're having an outing. Move!"

Getting up from his bed and following the guard he felt, once more, his sympathy for Kai raise again even though he knew the phoenix hated it, he just couldn't help it.

It was always like this for no reason the guards would punch and kick Kai and when she made a mistake she was always punished much more severely than the other children. Speaking of the abbey-children, they hated Kai even more. They would never talk to her or even acknowledge her, when she got close they would stop talking.

However, they never did anything, but that was only because they believed that Kai was her grandfathers pet always telling the man and the guards what they said or did.

When Tala found this out (he had been warned by another child about Kai) he couldn't believe it the mere thought of punishing someone for something their relatives done, it was both repulsive and utterly wrong to him.

He liked the blunette phoenix, sure it was hard to get to know her but in return she never backstabbed you like he'd seen the other abbey-children do to each other several times. In fact Kai didn't seem interested of anything that went on in the abbey.

This not saying she didn't know anything, if Tala wondered about something all he had to do was to ask Kai and she would tell him what he needed to know as long as it wasn't about the phoenix herself.

The two-toned bluenette probably knew the occupants of the orphanage as well as Tala himself so many time he had told her about them. Not that Kai minded the bluenette phoenix had asked him several times to tell her about the orphanage.

But she never spoke about herself, all Tala knew was that she was his age, hated her grandfather, her father was dead and judging from the tone her voice had when she spoke about him told Tala that she most likely felt the same towards the man as her grandfather.

He didn't know anything about her mother, Kai was very sensitive about that. Sensitive meaning she had pushed him up against a wall and threatening to kill him in a very painful way if he spoke about her mother again.

(AN: Just to point things out. Big Tala knows what happened to Kai's mother however chibi Tala doesn't, at least not yet. Also he doesn't know about Kai being a girl. Just to make things clear, I know some of you have been kinda confused.)

Being new at the abbey Tala had no idea what this so-called outing was, he needed to get a minute alone with Kai so she could tell him what was going to happen. Kai never spoke to him when there was another person around. Not that it offended him Kai never uttered a word when anyone else was in hearing distance except for confirming orders and that was hardly countable.

However he didn't have the time or possibility to ask Kai as they were thrown into a van filled with other abbey-children.

They drove for what felt like hours before suddenly the guards started to throw out the kids out of the van one at the time.

Tala felt the panic raise as they were going to throw them out in the middle of the Russian tundra. He looked down at his clothes, the ordinary grey uniform. He was going to die he just knew it there was no way he ever would manage out there in the ice cold tundra.

Finally it was only him and Kai left but he still couldn't ask her since a guard was sitting in the back with them.

The car stopped and Kai was thrown out. As the car continued to drive the guard turned towards Tala.

"Your task is to make it back to the abbey."

And with that he too was thrown out of the van and into the fierce blizzard that raged over the tundra. The van disappeared in less than a minute and Tala was left alone in the raging blizzard, he sunk down on his knees and started crying; he was going to die he knew it.

Or at least that was what he though until he heard the familiar voice of a certain Russian phoenix.

"For the love of God get up on your feet, crybaby."

As if he had been given an electric shock Tala's head jolted up.

"Kai?"

"No it's your fairy godmother, what do you think?"

Came the sarcastic response. Filled with an over whelming joy Tala rose to his feet only to sink down to his armpits in snow. A heavy sigh came from Kai.

"You can't walk upright you must crawl or you'll sink down."

"And why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because I thought you had a brain but it must have leaked out with your tears."

Unable to come up with a witty response Tala sighed.

"Alright you win, now help me up."

He could almost feel the phoenix's self satisfied smirk. It was a game they were playing to see who would lose one's power of speech first, so far he hadn't won one single time.

"I know."

Was the response as a cold hand grabbed Tala's and pulled him out of the hole.

"Now follow me."

Tala didn't know for how long they crawled through the tundra but it felt like eternity. At last they entered a forest were the snow level was low, low meaning it only reached to their knees. The blizzard had also decreased drastically and the snow was now only falling softly.

They got on their feet and started running being Russians they had no problem running in the knee-high snow.

When they had gotten so far that they could see the end of the forest Kai stopped, confused Tala did the same.

"Kai why…"

He was interrupted by Kai.

"We can't arrive together don't you see that?"

Yes, when thinking closer about that Tala realized that arriving together would be a very bad idea; the guards, not to mention Boris and Voltaire if someone bothered to tell him, would throw a fit and punish both of them severely; co-operation among the children were strictly forbidden. Lucky for him Kai always seem to think 3 steps ahead.

"Then what are we…"

He was interrupted once more.

"You'll go straight forward you should see the abbey after half an hour or so. Make sure you have the large oak tree that is divided into two parts behind you all the time. And don't crawl; the guards would punish you and it's my secret trick non of the others know about it and I want it to stay that way."

"What about you?"

"I'll go another way don't worry about me."

Then Kai bent down and did something that took Tala completely off guard, she broke her own ankle. Not twisted broke, Tala could hear the bones cracking.

"What did you do that for?!" He shouted.

"I need an explanation for being this late."

Was the response, that was when it really sunk in to Tala what Kai really had done. She had not only saved his life but risked her own and signed up for a proper punishment. Intense guilt flooded his body and mind.

"Kai I'm really sorry."

The response he got wasn't exactly the one he expected. Kai flashed him a small smile, a real smile not a smirk. The first real genuine smile Kai had ever given to him.

"See it as a late birthday present, crybaby."

And with that she took of in another direction and Tala started running in the direction Kai had ordered him. While praying to Wolborg, his loyal ice wolf, to make sure Kai got to the abbey safe and sound.

Luckely his prayers were answered, at least partly, as a bruised and bloodied Kai was thrown into their cell a couple of hours later.

Completely silent, Tala had cleaned the wounds with a wet rag, no words were needed. They slept in the same bed that night.

(AN: If you are thinking hentai-related thoughts at this moment I condemn you)

Tala rounded yet another corner and this corridor ended in a couple of glass doors that led out to the large Jorgen's garden. The wolf couldn't resist rolling his eyes it was so typical Kai whenever the phoenix got upset or wanted to be alone she would always go outside.

He stepped out in the garden and let his eyes swept over the garden in search for the Russian phoenix.

Close by the pond he spotted a silver and blue colored forelock.

--With Kai--

She ran in panic through the corridors of the Jorgen castle. She needed to get out, to breathe fresh air only then she would be able to calm down and think rationally of what to do.

The Russian bluenette burst through the glass doors to the garden that, during their stay at the castle, had become her favorite hiding-spot. She stopped near the pond, her eyes following the fish's regular movements in the pond back and forth, back and forth. It calmed her, allowed her to think rationally. She went through her teammates in her mind, what would they say, do and think?

Rei, the ever calm neko-jin, she couldn't see him condemn her. Be sad and or upset that she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him by her free will yes but both condemn her. And he hadn't seemed to mind females-bladers of course that could have to do with the fact that he was madly in love with Mariah and she would kick his ass if he had said anything bad against females who bladed. So maybe just maybe he would accept her.

Max, the sweet and hyper American blond she loved like the baby brother she never had, she couldn't picture him hating or despising another human being not even her.

Kenny that boy was a true mystery even to her. He was scared of her that much she knew, it both amused and saddened her. Maybe this would help to still that fear people were generally less afraid of girls than boys, no matter how incorrect that was, she didn't think this was the time to point out she could beat every boy at the abbey.

She started to relax a little she had been stupid to react so strong after all this was the 21th century and non of Rei, Max, Kenny or Ty… She stopped herself Tyson did have a problem with female bladers.

He had been so disrespectful towards Mariah that both Lee and Rei had looked ready to beat him into a bloody pulp only Gary's interference had stopped them. Emily had given him a black eye, a swollen lip and whacked him so hard with her racket that it broke after he told her that her blading was good for a girl. It had taken Michael, Eddy and Steven to get her off him. She sighed; oh yes Tyson had a problem with female bladers.

She needed to find a solution to that problem. Once again her eyes was drawn to the fish in the pond as they swam back and forth, back and forth.

"If you are going to drown yourself I recommend a deeper pond."

A very familiar voice said teasingly. Kai spun around so quickly that she almost triped.

"Tala!"

She threw herself at him, her arms around his neck, as she hugged him as hard as she could. However to Tala that didn't seem to be enough as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer.

After hugging each other they separated slightly just so that they could breathe. Tala rested his forehead against Kai's.

"I missed you, little sister."

"Same here, big bro'."

--Flashback--

_Tala was rocking back and forth on his heels. It had been around a year since the outing, where Kai had saved his life and now the phoenix and the wolf were as close to being inseparable as it was possible without being glued together._

_A couple of days ago Kai hade even told him about his mother something that had touched the very soul of the red-headed wolf. It had proved just how much Kai trusted him and now he wanted Kai to know how much he trusted her._

_He took a deep breath and collected himself._

__

"_Kai?"_

"_Hn?"_

_Knowing that meant yes he continued._

"_Well you know when you told me about your mother… and I was, I mean I thought…"_

_He trailed off not knowing what to say anymore. This unusual behavior made Kai, who had been half-sleeping on her bed, sit up and examine the nervous wolf in front of her._

"_Tala what's the matter?"_

"_Well I was…"__ He trailed off once more._

"_Tala you know you can tell me anything, that's what we said, right?"_

"Okay"_ Tala thought _"here goes nothing"

"_Kai do you want to be my brother?"_

_Kai almost fell off the bed it felt like she had been punched in the face._

"_Tala… I can't be your brother."_

_The wolf's hopeful face turned into devastated in less than one second. Seeing this crushed Kai's heart it was then she decided she would tell him. The wolf turned away from her and she quickly got up from the bed and grabbed his arm._

"_Tala wait."_

"_Why?"_

_Kai flinched at the tone it was the emotionless robot voice Tala used against everyone else but had never used it against her, ever. This only strengthened her decision further._

"_Look you need to listen to what I'm going to tell you it is my biggest secret and if Voltaire and Boris finds out that you know they will probably kill you. Do you want to know why I can't be you brother?"_

_Her voice made Tala turn around; he had never heard Kai sound so pressing. The look on Kai's face was a mixture of fear, desperation and nervousness just that almost made Tala fall flop down on the floor. Realizing that whatever Kai was going to tell him it was very serious he nodded and sat down on his bed. _

_Kai stood up in front of him, nervously twisting her hands._

"_Look what I'm about to tell you is extremely dangerous for you to know and you can't tell anyone, if you do you'll probably end up dead. Do you still want to know?"_

__

"_This secret will it explain why you don't want to be my brother?"_

"_Yes it will most certainly do."_

_Kai said and Tala thought he saw a small glimpse of amusement flicker in her eyes but if it was it had drowned in the more dominant emotions that were showing in the phoenix's eyes before he could take a closer look._

"_Then I want to know."_

"_Swear on Wolborg you'll never tell anyone."_

"_I swear on Wolborg that I wont ever tell anyone."_

_Kai took a deep breath and once again she started to twist her hands._

"_Tala the reason I can't be your brother is because I… I'm a… girl."_

_At that word Tala almost fainted, he must have heard wrong._

"_A-a girl?"_

_He asked in a squeaky voice Kai nodded her head. Tala shook his head, it couldn't be, it was Kai the toughest blader in the abbey. Kai who took every punishment without a tear shed, without a word crossing her lips._

"_You're not kidding?"_

_Kai simply shook her head._

_It was then Tala realized two things. One, Kai had bared her truth to him, revealed her deepest secret and leaving herself at his mercy. Two, even if Kai was a girl she was still the same person he had gotten to know. That was when he made his choice._

"_Kai?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Will you be my sister?"_

_It took all of his willpower not to burst out laughing at Kai's facial expression it was a picture of pure shock._

"_You're serious?"_

_She asked in a voice that clearly said that she didn't believe him._

"_Yes you're still the same person I got to know and since you can't be my brother…"_

_However before he had the chance to finish that sentence he was hugged by an extremely happy phoenix._

"_Yes I want to be your sister."_

"_Great I've always wanted a little sister instead of a brother anyway."_

"_That's go… wait "little" sister?"_

"_Yup, since non of us are sure when our birthday is and I'm taller than you that makes me you big brother"_

"_That's so not fair."_

"_I know."__ He lauged_

--End flashback--

"So lil' sis, care to share what got you so upset that you're considering to commit suicide?"

He asked with faked nonchalance even though he knew very well what had upset his beloved sister so.

"Voltaire and Boris showed up and told the others… about me."

"So?" He asked with a teasing tone, forcing her to word her anxiety.

"So they know I'm a girl, you idiot."

She spat annoyed that he didn't seem to understand or catch on to the problem.

"Have you thought that it might not be a bad thing?"

"What do you mean, Red?" She asked annoyance giving way to confusion.

"Well think about it" He spoke while nuzzling his face in her neck. "Until now you've been hiding it because of Voltaire's orders but now you are free from him so why are you hiding now?"

(AN: After the world championship the abbey was closed down and Mr. D became Kai's guardian. And no, he doesn't know about Kai being a girl; Voltaire changed her birth certificate)

He lifted up his face and locked his cerulean eyes with her crimson.

"Well because…"

After waiting a moment and realizing that she wasn't about to continue Tala did it for her.

"Because you are afraid." As Kai opened her mouth to give a sharp reply he quickly placed his fingertips on her lips. "Just hear me out, okay?" Nodding, Kai gave him her permission.

"You have been living as a boy almost your entire life. No matter how brave you are it's completely logical and understandable to be afraid to come out as a girl. But can't you see how much easier it would get? No more hiding, no more excuses"

"Yeah" Kai began hesitantly, "But what if they expect me to change? To be all _girly_

The contempt in the phoenix's voice was impossible to miss and Tala couldn't help to give a small chuckle.

"In that case I think you'll correct them quite quickly. Any other reasons to keep it a secret?"

He had the distinct feeling that there was more to it than what she had said so far. Kai shifted her weight from one foot to the other and her fingers started to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

"Well… some bladers don't eh…approve of female bladers and that combined with their aversion for me."

She shrugged leaving the drawings of conclusions to Tala who felt his temper raise a couple of notches so that's why Kai had wanted to continue this charade. She was afraid that the other bladers would dislike her even more. It might seem odd to most people but both Tala and the other Blitzenkrieg boys knew that Kai was a very sensitive person and all nasty comments and looks she received stung deep even if she didn't show it.

"Since both the All Starz and the White Tigers have female bladers I'm excluding them, that leaves the Majestics and the Bladebreakers and judging from their personality the only ones who could have anything against female bladers would be the pig and maybe the Scot and the playboy."

Kai shook her head.

"Johnny and Enrique might seem like the typical man-chauvinists, but they don't treat women any different from men"

"So then all this worrying is because of that stupid pig then?"

"I guess."

Renewing his grip around Kai the wolf spoke softly.

"I'm not going to tell you that your reaction is stupid or illogical, but I'm going to correct you when you believe telling them your a girl will make them dislike you more. I think it will have the opposite effect, people tend to judge girls less harder than boys."

Kai snorted "Obviously you didn't include the abbey in your theory there, Red."

But even though her voice was cold and sarcastic, Tala saw the amusement sparkle in her eyes and knew that she had understood his point and just was messing with him. Rolling his eyes, Tala sighed.

"Whatever sis, lets go back before Spenc throws a fit; you know how he is."

"Wait. What? Spencer is here too?"

Kai asked completely bewildered.

"Of course he is, you didn't think I'd traveled all the way to Germany on my own now did you?"

"Hold on a sec you're telling me all of you are here?"

"Yup"

"That's wonderful I missed you guys terribly."

"Aw it's so nice to be wanted" Tala cooed

A frown crossed Kai's face as she came to think of something.

"Tala, why _are_ you here?"

"We heard that Voltaire and Boris were set free until the trial so we thought we come here and warn you but obviously it was a little to late."

Tala said looking a bit depressed, seeing her brother so sad no doubt berating himself for not being able to warn her in time. Kai placed her hand on Tala's shoulder.

"Tally, you did your best and it's better this way any how. So shall we go and meet the others I can't wait to see them again."

"Especially Bryan, right?" He laughed as he started walking down the hall.

"Tala!" Kai exclaimed indignant.

But the only answer she got was more laughter.

AN: That was chp 3. Hope you like it took me ages to write.

**Review** so I'll update faster.

And I know its late but HAPPY EASTER TO ALL OF YOU!!


	4. Sneak peak

Hi everyone

AN: Hi everyone! I apologize 100000000000000 times for the delay in updating but I'm going the last year at my school and its ending 30 of May so right now I have 1 000 homework's and tests. And before you get your hopes up this is NOT a real chapter, this is as the title says just a sneak peak from something that will happen in explanations part 2 so that you (hopefully) will be a bit satisfied and not come after me with pitchforks #looks nervously over shoulder#

"_Kai sweetheart wake up!"_

"_Why momma?"_

"_We need to leave now honey."_

_Kai rubbed her eyes with her fists and asked sleepily _

"_Why_?"

_The young beautiful blue and silver haired woman that stood leaning over the bed threw a quick look towards the moteldoor. It wasn't to be a hindrance for the ones who were after her and her daughter._

"_Because _they _are coming sweetie."_

_Sitting up bolt right Kai looked panicked around the room with absolute terror in her eyes, she didn't knew who_ they _were but she knew that they were dangerous and trying to catch her and her mother so they always had to keep moving around so _they _wouldn't find them. _

_Her mother handed the phoenix her clothes, which she put on quickly and her mother picked her up, placing her on her right hip and threw the bag with their belongings over her left shoulder. As she started to move towards the door Kai started to tug at her thick jacket, it was the end of October all ready and the temperature in Russia was not to be played with without the right clothing you would freeze to death if you hadn't went through sever training to make your body adapt to the cold. Which was only one of the many reasons she was running her daughter would __**not**__ be put through those horrors she knew existed in that hellhole her father in law and dead husband (may he forever burn in the fires of hell) wanted to place her in. Stressed she turned her head downward to the most precious person in her world. _

"_Yes sweetie?"_

_"Momma, where's Dwanzer?"_

"_She is right here in my pocket."_

_Smiling happily Kai nuzzled her face into her mother's jacket._

_"Good"_

_She was just going to push the door handle downwards when she heard heavy footsteps in the stairs and let go of the door handle like it was burning her hand. She turned on her heel and walked quickly to the window. She putted Kai down and opened the window, the emergency ladder was running just next to it, something she had looked up before choosing the room. _

_She ran back to the sole chair in the room and wedged it in under the door handle it might buy them some extra minutes and right now every second counted. She opened the window climbed out and then stretched in the room and lifted out Kai._

_Once again placing her on her hip and telling her to hold on very tight she started climbing down as fast as she dared considering she was carrying Kai. _

_**BOOM!**_

_She heard the unmistakeable sound of wood cracking. She started climbing faster, cursing herself for not closing the window. Stamping footsteps came closer to the window and a male head were stuck out of the window._

"_They are on their way down the ladder!"_

_Kai tightened her hold on her mother._

_"Momma"_

_She spoke urgently, her mother didn't even look at her. Her eyes were completely focused at her hands that were quickly moving along the ladder. _

"_Kai __ushka __you must be brave and quite now okay__?"_

(AN: Ushka is Russian and means someone who is greatly loved and respected)

_"O-okay"_

_Came the shaky response. Her mother jumped down at the ground and took off running._

_"She is running left!"_

_The male in the window shouted to someone they didn't know off. Kai buried her face into her mother's jacket not wanting to see anything of what was going on. She could feel her mother running, turning at several points but never slowing down the slightest. But no matter how fast her mother was running the heavy footsteps that were following them never disappeared. _

_Suddenly her mother stopped, lifting her head Kai looked at her mother._

_"Momma what are you doing?"_

_Her mother reached her hand inside of her pocket and picked up a familiar blue blade and placed it in the hands of her daughter. Kai looked in awe at the blade, it was radiating a comforting heat into her entire body. Dranzer, the bitbeast that had been in her mother's family for generations. _

"_She is yours now Kai, I trust you to take good care of her and love her with all your heart, if you do she will be forever faithful to you and help you through the darkest of times."_

"_Momma I don't understand."_

"_You don't have to sweetie you'll understand when the time is right."_

_The footsteps came closer._

_"I have something else for you honey, it's your Christmas present"_

_She took out a thin golden chain with a golden locket attached to it and hung it around her daughters neck tucking it safely under her clothes. _

"_But momma it's not Christmas now"_

"_I know but I don't think I will be with you at Christmas"_

_Noticing the tears that started to well in the crimson orbs and the shivering bottom lip she continued quickly._

_"Don't cry. Even if we aren't together like we are now I'll always be in your heart not matter what happens and…"_

_**PANG! PANG!**_

AN: Hehe so here is your sneak peak into explanations part 2. Hope you like it! #dodges flying rocks and bricks#


	5. Chapter 4 Explanations part 2

(S)he is a Lady

Serie:Beyblade

Pairings: Bryan/Kai

Warnings: Language, Tyson bashing

Summary: The Bladebreakers are in Germany visiting the Majestics, who currently are gathered in Roberts castle, when Voltaire and Boris shows up and reveals a shocking secrets about Kai for the Bladebreakers and the Majestics.  
Disclaimer: Some dude named Takao owns Beyblade not me. Anyone else thinks is just a bit odd that the main characters somehow just happens to have that name too?

Oi! Attention over here plz.

Singel words or phrases in _italic_ in running text means that something are emphasized.  
_"Italic"_ means thought (except when in a flashback then it normal texture)  
Underlined words means Russian

**Underlined and bold** means bitbeast speak

AN: You Know I'm Back, I'm Back-  
You Know It You Know I'm Back You Know-Hoo!

You Know I'm Back-I'm Back-  
You Know It, You Know

And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now

Just To Tell You Once Again . . .

Who's Back?  
I'm Back!

Wohoo!! I'm back finally does victory dance Finally I got out of that hell called school. Which of course means I can concentrate on my writing like very much more than I could before.

And as usual I have my wonderful beta **Miako6**

Hm…. What should I tell you more? Ah yeah ehm…. sorry but my writing really gets out of hand from time to time and this is such a time. This chapter is ever longer than explanations part 1. Quite a bit longer actually or very much longer depending on how you see it. -sweatdrops- hehe… Also I have made slight changes in the part from "Sneak peak" mostly just design things like underlining and stuff but I have changed Pang Pang to Bang Bang since redxraven told me I did it wrong -glomps- Thank you! If anyone else spots stuff like this I'd be totally grateful if you told me.

Well that should be all Now on with the story!

--With the others-- (Accordingly not with Kai and Tala)

"When are they coming back?"

Ian asked for the hundredth time directing question in matter to Spencer who he, along with Kai, considered as all mighty and all knowing.

"They will come when they come."

Spencer said barely suppressing the urge to tell the young snake to zip it before he did something they both would regret. He knew that Ian just wanted to see Kai, both times she had been taken away is had taken them over two weeks to cheer the purple haired blader up to his normal carefree, mischievous ways.

The Bladebreakers and the Majestics watched this exchange, as they did with everything else the 3 Russians did, with great watchfulness and carefulness. Actually their behavior resembled the one of a prey watching an incalculable predator that could attack any second.

(AN: Wonder why… XP)

"Falcon if you are trying to make a hole in the floor I'd say you are on the right way if not, stop walking around like an idiot."

Bryan stopped his walking temporary, he had been walking back and forth in he room since Tala left, to glare at the whale with such intensity that I normal person would have run off as fast as their legs would carry them. Alas this was now Spencer, a highly unusual person who had spent several years in the presence of the explosive falcon, without trying to commit suicide, so his glare had no effect what so ever.

"Fuck off."

"That would hardly improve the situation" 

"Can't you for once stop being so god damned relaxed?" 

"No, think about it Bry are you helping Kai at the moment?" 

"No and the fact that I can't is pissing me off." 

At this moment it took all of Spencer's willpower not to sigh out loud.

**  
"Calm down master." **

"_I'm trying Seaborg, I'm trying."_

Spencer said to his majestic whale bitbeast through the mental like that existed between them.

"Then why don't you save your energy for when she gets here? Sit."

The faraway expression in Bryans eyes suggested that he was thinking deeply, which he was, just not about the things Spencer had told him but about something much more important: Kai.

The first time he had met her or him as he had thought was the time he had been 9 years old. Of course he had heard of her before that everyone at the abbey knew about the grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari, they also knew about the peculiarity's that marked her face, the four blue shark fins. Back then he had thought it was for the guards to recognise her and give her a lighter treatment, it wasn't until later he realised that the shark fins were for the exact opposite reason.

He had been sitting in his cell, he had been fortunate enough not have to share a cell. He was worried though, his battle among the other children today had been under his normal standards, sure he had won. He always won but today he hadn't paid enough attention to the game and the battle had lasted over 4 minutes, which was unacceptable.

--Flashback-- (all speaking in this flashback is in Russian so therefore Im not bothering to underline it, also the computer is evil and dont want to underline everything I want it to do -pout-)

_  
He heard footsteps in the hallway and prayed that they weren't heading to his cell and if they were that the purple haired freak wouldn't be on of them. However it seemed like Lady Luck wasn't on his side today._

_  
The door swung open to reveal Boris and two guards. He quickly got up and bowed to them, no need to make matters worse than they already were._

_  
"Bryan my dear boy there is no need to be so formal." _

_Boris spoke with a sickening sweet voice, Bryan had to fight to__ control his temper, he knew he had a short fuse and if there was anything he hated was when people were calling him things like that._

_  
"No, sir."_

_He said, straightening up._

_  
"I was watching you training today."_

"_Damn it." _

"_And I was quite disappointed what it took you 4 minutes and 17 seconds to knock those blades out of the dish."_

"_It will not happen again, sir."_

_But Boris continued like he hadn't heard him.  
_

"_It almost seems like you are slacking off, is that the case Bryan?"_

"_Absolutely not, sir. It won't happen again, sir!"_

_Oh how he hated to suck up to this ass-hole and when he was nice it was even worse. Boris stroke his chin appearing to be in deep thought however Bryan knew better, that creep always knew what he was going to do._

_  
"I hope you're not getting to comfortable after all you have been the strongest blader in this section for quite sometime now."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Hm… I was wondering…"_

_He trailed off once again stroking his chin. Bryan felt slight panic run down his spine, he had something planned but the emotionless mask on his face never wavered the slightest. _

_He had turned being emotionless to an art form, he __hadn't showed any emotion with the exception for anger, disgust and hatred for over 4 years. That not saying he didn't feel them but he had, like every child that stayed a longer time in the abbey, learned not to show them. However most of them were, at least according to his opinion, pathetic. No matter how long they had been here under to much pressure they would crack, something he hadn't done in years. _

"_I have a wonderful idea. We will move you to another section; that way we'll make sure to keep you at the top of your game, what do you think Bryan?"_

_So that was his__ plan, to move. why? Hopefully he would find out soon. _

"_Yes sir, I think that is a very good idea."_

_Like his opinion would have mattered. Boris clasped his hands__ together.  
_

"_Excellent, guards take young Bryan here to his new room."_

_The two guards, that until now had stood passive at the door, stepped forwards and grabbed him roughly by his upper arms and started to pull him with them as they started to walk through the maze that was Balkov Abbey. _

_After quite sometime of walking the guards stopped, opened a cell and threw him in._

_  
"Play nice now kids."_

_One of the guards yelled into the cell through its small widow in the door, it was there so the guards could make sure no one tried to commit suicide or anything else that violated the abbey rules._

_  
Standing at all four Bryan wondered what the guards had meant, however once he raise his head his gaze collided with a pair of ice-blue orbs he understood why. He got up from the floor to take a closer look at the redhead it was then he noticed the tattooed bluenette laying on one of the beds in the cell. His eyes narrowed he was sharing cell with Hiwatari and his knee-hound!_

_  
The ice-blue orbs were still watching him, it was starting to irritate him. _

"_What are you looking at you knee-hound?"_

_Might as well put himself in respect directly._

"_First of all the name is Tala Ivanov if you're smart enough to remember it, which I doubt, and second I was trying to understand if you've been through plastic surgery or if you were born that ugly."_

_Bryan narrowed his eyes so much that they were almost closed, this kid__ just asked for it. But before he had the chance to fire of a comeback like the cerulean-eyed redhead turned around facing the supposedly sleeping phoenix._

_  
"Who is he?"_

_The bluenette who still lay still in the top bunk with closed eyes didn't even move as she spoke._

"_Bryan Kuznetsov mediocre blader who's only talent is to inflict physical harm at his opponents with his wind-sparrow."_

_Hearing this Bryan was this close to explode he might have been able to look past being called mediocre but no one, _noone_ called Falborg a sparrow. _

_He lounged forwards only to fall forwards at the floor his whole body paralysed. Tala putted one foot under him and carelessly turned him over ignoring the fact that Bryan hit his head in the stone floor several times._

_  
"It will wear off in 10 or 20 minutes, so I suggest you spend those minutes considering this: Kai and I are the strongest bladders in the abbey and I'm not just talking about in the beydish so think carefully about your next move."_

_With that Tala turned around, walked over to the bunk below the phoenix__ and lay himself down at it and appeared to fall asleep._

"_When the paralyzation wears off don't try anything, one of us is always awake."_

_The wolf__ spoke up once more, it seemed like it was he who did most of the talking, before silence descended over the room._

_  
As Bryan lay there on the floor he tried to process what just happened. It appeared wise to follow the wolf's advise of how to act around the two bladders. However he would definitely not become Hiwatari's new knee-hound, that's for sure. He would spend as little time around the two as possible._

_  
The fact that he was deep in thought and that the paralyzation prevented him from moving a single muscle he failed to notice the bluenette phoenix's silent approach. He did however notice the two hands that grabbed him under the arms and inceremonially tossed him at the third bed in the cell. _

"_I'm only doing this because you are the weakest like and if you get sick you will become an even larger burden."_

"Weakest like? Burden? What is he talking about?"

(AN: Eh, well since flashback-Bryan technically doesn't know about being a girl I just thought it would be more appropriate to let him think of her as a boy. Hope you will choose to ignore this if you finds my constant he/she changes to be irritating)

_  
Bryan thought utterly confused and despite that he, as usual, disguised his feelings with the same expertise as always the phoenix read his emotions as an open book. And Bryan had to admit to himself, only to himself of course, that he found someone who could read people that easily a bit intimidating and creepy._

_  
"I assume they haven't told you then."_

_The phoenix allowed a small sigh to escape her lips as a sign that she had much more important things to do than what she was doing at the moment._

_  
"They are dividing us into teams as practice for when we will be participating in beyblading tournaments."_

_  
The word "teams" was pronounced with so much disgust that it was a wonder it didn't decompose as it was spoken._

_  
"You are in my and Tala's team." _

_She added as if he was too stupid to understand that__ himself._

_  
"Don't screw up Kuznetsov."_

_She turned and started to walk toward her__ own bed when she, as struck by another thought, turned halfway around._

"_Oh, Kuznetsov none of us cares what you think of us but if as much as one single detail about our training methods or techniques reaches the other abbey-children I will make your life so miserable you will think of the dungeon as a warm and cozy place."_

_Oh, he had no doubt that she would run off to her beloved__ grandfather of he displeased her but nonetheless the prospect of an existence where in comparison the dungeons, a place where torture so cruel that it was unspeakable was frequently carried out, was freighting. _

_Once again it seemed like the phoenix could read his mind as she when she had swung herself up into her bed spoke once more.  
_

"_No I wouldn't "rat" as you and your kind would call it I have my own methods to carry out my promises."_

You and your kind_ words that clearly said that she saw herself as separated, better than him and the others here. He was so furious that is was fortunate that the paralyzation still was active or he would have tried to seriously injure the phoenix. However the best he could do under these circumstances was to sleep so that was what he did. With his last conscious thoughts fully focused on the task of finding the most painful way of death to that bloody Hiwatari and his bloody knee-hound._

(AN: Awww -cooes- isn't that just how you imagined their first encounter would be)

--End Flashback--

Reminiscing this the lilac falcon absentmindedly started to pace the floor once again. Though he had barely managed more than a few laps before he got the distinct feeling that someone was staring very intensely at him. Turning around he looked straight into a pair of seemingly emotionless sea blue eyes however the lilac haired youth could see several signs that said that the whale was highly irritated.

"What?"

Receiving no answer the falcon suddenly remembered his previous conversation with the whale.

"Alright, alright"

He said rolling his eyes to prove that he thought that the whale was over exaggerating. Nevertheless he leaned towards the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. The typical Kai-pose. Not having anything to focus on his thoughts started to wander backwards again.

In the beginning he had avoided Kai and Tala as much as he possibly could choosing to train in the other side of the room during the training sessions that consisted of all abbey-children, spending as much time as possible away from their cell, showing as much contempt as possible towards them, never sharing a word with them unless it was absolutely necessary. But he never once uttered as much as a single syllable regarding their training methods after all there was no need to try if Kai actually could carry out her threat.

But was irritated him the most was despite all this the phoenix and the wolf didn't seem to care about it in the slightest, they still treated him like they had done that first evening. Meaning that Kai mostly ignored him and that Tala kept on insulting and irritating him.

No actually that was only the second most irritating thing what was most irritating was that he started to enjoy spending time around the two. While he grew more and more bored of the other abbey-children whose company he normally would find amusing with their hierarchy and meaningless intrigues if not only for the simple pleasure of scaring the wits out of them. Now he could catch himself sitting and planning different comeback lines for Tala's comments, how utterly irritating.

As time moved on he had spent more and more time with the redhead and the two-toned bluenette and within less than two months the infamous duo had turned into an infamous trio. Of course he hadn't become properly initiated until over a year later when they declared that they now trusted him enough to reveal their biggest secrets, Kai's gender.

To say he had been shocked had been a grave understatement however he had adapted to this fact quickly and found that it only improved their friendship now that they didn't had to think about watching every word they spoke around each other. It also made him more protective of Kai, being the oldest he saw it as his responsibility to keep the two younger bladers safe and founding out that Kai was in fact a girl doubled that responsibility at least in his opinion.

However Kai didn't agree with him she often complained about it, muttering curses about how they treated her like a child and how she never should have said anything in the first place as she now was trapped with, as she so poetically expressed herself, two full-blooded, thick-headed idiots fulfilled with their own imaginary importance.

Spencer and Ian had arrived a little bit less than two years after that. Being completely new at the abbey they had the same fundamental idea as Tala had had, which was that Kai couldn't be held responsible for her grandfathers actions and had quickly discovered that they preferred the company of Kai, Tala and Bryan rather than the company of the other abbey children.

Together they had formed a small well-welded group that protected, comforted and cared for each other. Something that had made them able to resist the constant brainwashing that they were put through.

However Bryan was yanked out of his thoughts by the faint, soft tapping from two pair of shoes approaching, immediately recognizing the footsteps as the ones of Tala and most importantly Kai, he snapped his eyes open. One look at the others clearly showed that they also had heard who were coming.

The tension in the whale's shoulders disappeared as he stood up to welcome his favourite's phoenix as well as comforting her for the stress she'd been through because of the involuntary unveiling.

The door swung open.

A large grin broke out on Ian's face as he jumped down from the stool he had been sitting on and ran towards the door. It hadn't even swung completely open to reveal the two Russians as he jumped up and glomped Kai, who just barely managed to keep her balance, wrapping his legs around her waist and arms around her neck as hard as he possibly could. As if he was being a boa constrictor instead of a cobra.

(AN: I'm not 100 sure that Wyborg is a cobra but he sure looks like it so bear with me ok?)

Having slightly more dignity Spencer and Bryan walked towards Kai in a brisk pace. Wanting to be able to hug Kai as long as he wanted, or as long as he could without it seeming odd, without having any blond impatiently waiting for his turn, Bryan deliberately shortened his steps just slightly so that he ended up just behind the blond Russian.

Kai who had been watching their approach closely noticed this and an overwhelming sadness consumed her._ "Does he really find me so repulsing that he don't even want to touch me?"_ That though hurt so much that she hugged Ian even closer to her own body.

Tala had, of course, noticed this and while Kai was being hugged by Spencer he was barely able to resist the strong urge of punching Bryan in the face and yell at him to make a move so that his sister didn't have to suffer all these painful heartbreaks that came from over analysing everything the falcon did in the negative favour of herself. As well as yelling to Kai that Bryan have, and had had for years, the biggest crush ever on her and that she should stop putting herself down all the time.

As Spencer, a bit resultantly, removed himself from Kai it was Bryan's turn.

Wrapping his strong arms around her and pressing her petite body against his own slender muscular frame Bryan allowed himself to indulge into the phoenix's intoxicating scent and the wonderful feeling of their bodies pressed together. With his long fingers he could feel her bandages that she used to cover her more feminine character through her shirt.

During the same time Kai was, just as Bryan, enjoying the feeling of the falcons rock-hard muscular chest and strong arms against and around her body and his wild, forest-influenced smell that filled up her nostrils and was effectively erasing every negative thought from her mind leaving nothing but smooth pleasure.

Slowly and unwillingly Bryan started to separate them, not because he wanted to but because if he didn't the others would make all kinds of insinuations and he didn't want Kai to find out about his feelings for her that way.

Giving into a sudden impulse, when his lips were passing her ear Bryan whispered.

"I've missed you."

And for a quick moment locking eyes with his beautiful crimson-eyed phoenix before separating fully. Once they separated, Kai was still slightly dazed the falcons hot breath against her skin, his smooth voice and those three wonderful words "I've missed you." Had made her heart skip several beats only to speed up to it's maximum capacity. And those lovely emerald eyes colliding with her own hadn't exactly helped in calming it.

The Bladebreakers and the Majestics had during this merely paralyzed with shock stood and watched their minds desperately trying to comprehend what they were seeing.

The Blitzenkreig boys and Kai hugging each other, _hugging!_

The evil, emotionless Blitzenkreig boys, the come-closer-than-ten-meters-and-we'll-make-sure-that-you-die-in-the-most-painful-way-possible Blitzenkreig boys were _hugging_ Kai. Kai the ice price or well ice queen, the antisocial Kai, the Kai who even after Baikal Lake hadn't allowed more that hand-to-hand contact.

This was just so_ wrong_ in all and every aspect.

"I think you are going to have some explaining to do."

Spencer said slightly, all right then highly amused by the look on the Bladebreakers and the Majestics faces. It would be something in the middle of extremely shocked, bewildered and confused.

Turning around and seeing the faces of the other eight inhabitants of the room the phoenix couldn't help but allow a small almost inaudible sigh to escape her lips.

Causing a smirk that was just a tad sadistic to appear on Tala's lips. Sure he loved his sister to bits but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy watching her struggle with this a bit. Of course he would help her but only if she absolutely needed him, something he didn't think she would need at this moment since he knew that his sister was fully capable to handle much worse situations than this.

Meanwhile Kai was busy trying to figure out a way to explain her relationship with the Blitzenkreig boys as simple as possible.

"What? We're friends."

She said bluntly shrugging one shoulder to prove that what just had happened wasn't that big a deal.

Unfortunately for her the others didn't seem to share his point of view. In fact the Bladebreakers seemed to choke on the very air they were breathing. Friends!

This coming from the very same person that not once during the year and a half they had spent together had uttered that word to them not even after Baikal Lake.

(AN: First I don't know for how long the first season takes place so my 1,5 years are just a guess and second if Kai did at any point in the first season actually call the Bladebreakers his friends, at least I don't remember him doing so, pretend that he didn't ok)

Rei who was the quickest one to adapt to the, to put it mildly, shocking news, was about to ask a question when he was interrupted by loud grown how if they had been in the wild would have believed to come from very angry bear.

"He he… guess I'm a bit hungry."

Tyson said while scratching the back of his head with one hand. Looking at the large clock he exclaimed.

"Hey, its 8 o'clock we should have eaten hours ago!"

"Tyson don't you think your over exaggerating a bit, we're just an hour late you know?"

"But Max that is a looong time."

Tyson whined causing several of the present bladders to sigh and/or roll their eyes at the so-called world champion.

"In this particularly case I'm afraid I'd have to agree with Tyson, it is getting late I suggest we have a late meal before we retire to our accommodations for the evening."

That was of course spoken by our noble griffin from whom else would you expect such speech? Now not everybody has the possibility to understand such speech, which resulted in.

"Huh? What did he say?"

Signing over his teammates foolishness Rei explained the griffins uttering to the dragon.

"He said we should eat then go back to our rooms to sleep."

(AN: Remember they do get up for breakfast at 5.45 so they will be tried early at the evening)

"Yes food! What are we waiting for? The last one to the dining room is a rotten egg!"

The bluenette followed by the blond Italian, the blond American and the greenette Frenchman ran towards the dining hall.

"Are they always like this?"

Tala asked his tone and facial expression clearly stating what he thought about their behaviour.

"Yes."

"And I who thought you was exaggerating."

"I never exaggerate."

"So it seems."

"Hn."

Rolling his eyes at his sisters behaviour Tala too started to walk towards the dining room.  
Once there they were meet by a scene that made the Blitzenkreig boys freeze in their tracks. Quickly getting over their disgust they continued in the dining room acting like nothing had happened. Luckily no one had seen it or so they thought.

"Don't tell me the cool Blitzenkreig boys are that easily frightened?"

Kai said a small teasing smirk on her lips and an amused look in her eyes.

"Like it didn't shock you the first time you saw it."

Tala spitted back.

"At least I managed to keep a straight face."

Before the bickering could get any worse Spencer decided to interfere. He didn't have the energy for another siblings brawl, no matter how friendly it was.

"Lets agree that it's a shocking experience and leave it to that."

"Yes father."

Came the simultaneous response from the phoenix and the wolf. Rolling his eyes Spencer sighed quietly but no matter how much he tried he couldn't hid the fact that he was more amused that irritated. "Father" was one of the nicknames that the others used for him, especially Kai and Tala since it usually was he who broke up their fights and in a weird way he liked it.

Providing themselves with food from the buffet, the remaining eleven teens sat down at the table to eat. Nevertheless, it was clear that everyone was uncomfortable and very nervous even Tyson, who's eating habits had shocked that Blitzenkreig boys had slowed down on his eating so that it resembled the eating of a human instead of a starved animal.

"So ehm Kai you are a girl?"

Rei asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes."

Came the monotone answer that not exactly provided the Chinese with the information that he and the others craved.

"For how long?"

That question made Kai, and all the others, turn their heads to look at Enrique that had asked the question. Raising one eyebrow Kai responded

"Since I was born."

Her tone clearly saying what an idiot she thought he was.

"Oh, yeah right eh…"

"I think what Enrique meant was that you don't look like a girl."

Oliver butted in trying to save his younger teammate from total humiliation.

"Yeah that's exactly what I meant."

Enrique said throwing a grateful look at the unicorn obviously glad at his teammates interference.

"Hn."

Not receiving a more explicable answer the white tiger decided, against better judgement, to try to throw some light upon why his team captain that apparently was a girl dressed up and acted like a boy. Damn his curiosity!

"Eh… so being a girl why do you dresses up like a boy?"

"Voltaire wanted a boy."

"Okay… why?"

"He thought it would serve his proposes better."

"And that was?"

Rei was beginning to feel a bit irritated having to pull every word from Kai with a tongs.

"Taking over the world."

This was said with the same monotone voice as the other responses and as if it was a completely normal goal. So it took a couple of seconds for the others to digest what she had said.

"What?!"

That outburst came from a majority of the present teens when Kai's statement had sunk in properly.

"Your grandfather wants to rule the world?"

"_Voltaire_ wants to rule the world."

Kai corrected Johnny throwing him a glare that could have frozen fire. Ignoring this, he was still a bit riled up about the fact that his biggest rival was in fact a girl, he asked another question that the others were dying to know the answer for but didn't have the courage to ask.

"And how exactly would you dressing up as a boy help him do that?"

"He thought a boy would be more frightening as his "ultimate weapon of destruction" than a girl."

A peal of laughter erupted from Tyson, once done laughing he wiped away a few tears from his eyes.

"You are his ultimate weapon? You are a girl. No wonder he failed."

Despite the fact that she would love to see Tyson get his ass kicked and was severely pissed off about the "You are a girl" comment. Kai had enough presence of mind to put one hand on Tala's leg to make sure he didn't do anything rash. Unknowing to her Spencer was doing the exact same thing to Bryan.

Before any of the Russians had the time to deliver a biting comeback help came from the other Bladebreakers. Furrowing his brows, Rei spoke up.

"That's very prejudicive Tyson girls are just as good as boys."

"Sometimes even better."

Max popped in.

"Yes just take in consideration Max's mother she is the best beyblading scientist over the entire world."

Kenny said temporarily forgetting his overwhelming fear for the Russians. Crossing his arms grumpily, Tyson huffed and muttered something incoherent that no one bothered to find out.

The rest of the dinner elapsed in silence with the exceptions of minor interruptions of mindless chitchat between some bladers. After seeing Kenny basically falling asleep at the table and Max trying, and failing miserably, to hide several yawns Kai decided that it was time for her team to go to sleep.

"You are going to bed. All of you. Now."

The second sentence she added seeing that neither Rei nor Tyson seemed to include themselves in her statement and the third because they were going to argue with her about it. Which really was pointless since she knew that they would need this amount of sleep to manage tomorrow and even if they didn't show or even notice that they were tired. They would fall asleep as soon as they lay their heads on the pillows. So really it was for their own good.

"Playing mom again, sis?"

Tala asked playfully since his sister had a very caring and maternal side to her and she absolutely hated when someone either said or implied it. Which of course lead to the red head to mention and tease the phoenix about this side of her personality as often as possible.

"No, I'm not."

The aforementioned phoenix snapped at the irritating person that she, for some reason, called her brother.

"I see so you are telling them to go to bed because?"

"Because if they don't their blading will get worse since they are tired."

"Sounds pretty maternal to me."

"Well it isn't, it's a part of my duty as a team captain."

Raising an eyebrow, Tala responded quizzically.

"Team captain duty? I've never done that."

"Its because you never needed it. We knew when to sleep they don't."

Looking very sceptical Tala locked eyes with his sister.

"Honestly they don't know how much sleep they need?"

"I'm perfectly honest with you, Red."

Slightly stunned about this new piece of information Tala become silent. He knew that the phoenix never lied it just wasn't her nature to be deceitful and she despised lies more than anything. Sure she withheld things but she never lied if she didn't want to tell you something she said so. Not even to Boris, the guards or Voltaire had she lied to she remained silent instead. No matter how much he had tried to convince her to, just to stop the torture she was put through.

But still the fact that the world champions didn't know when to go to bed, it seemed almost surreal. However…

"You're still a mother hen which way you choose to put it."

He said smirking causing Kai to roll her eyes and respond with a whatever since she knew that at some points like this one it was no point in arguing with her brother; it simply lead no where.

As the Bladebreakers got up from their chairs to go to their rooms, the Majestics decided to follow suit, which lead them to realise a quite peculiar problem.

The Blitzenkreig boys.

Or to be more precise, where would they spend the night?

Being the gentleman he was Robert offered them to stay to which they agreed. Actually they would have stayed even if Robert hadn't asked them there was no way in hell (or in any other place for that matter) that they would leave Kai at the moment.

Something that unsought lead to the issue of where in the Jurgen castle the four Russians would sleep.

One could think that the easiest and most comfortable way would be to place the Russians in the wing right next to the one were the Bladebreakers and the Majestics were sleeping. Since the wing the two teams slept in where one of the smaller in the castle and with several rooms being repaired and/or re-made it was full.

But then there was the… delicate issue that the Majestics and the parts of the Bladebreakers that wasn't Russian, complete full-blooded idiots or childlike, innocent angels preferred that the Blitzenkreig boys did not know where they slept. As they were afraid for the Russians to go bored and decide, in an attempt to entertain themselves, to torture and/or kill them in very painful ways.

(AN: For the part were I write "that wasn't Russian, complete full-blooded idiots or childlike, innocent angels preferred" I mean Rei, Tyson and Max just to straight things out and in that specific order meaning the idiot is Tyson and the angel Max)

As a result of this Robert called for his faithful old servant Gustav and explained that the Blitzenkreig boys would spend the night there so that he needed to prepare some sleeping arrangements quite a distance away from theirs.

"Are we really that frightening?"

Tala said smirking humorously having understood every word that Robert had exchanged with Gustav. Since Boris and Voltaire had had plans of taking over the world they had reasoned that their soldiers needed to have a certain amount of knowledge and in a result of this every abbey-child had been educated in the classic school-stuff and several languages. German being one of those.

"Frightening? No. Ugly? Yes."

Kai responded good-natured.

"Yeah you should know."

Tala said snorting lightly. As Kai opened her mouth to deliver a comeback line a rather nervous and visually uncomfortable Robert interrupted her.

(AN: For those of you who don't have siblings; siblings argue like all the time so that's why I make Kai and Tala have many of these little arguments. Also, it should be said that their arguments are the playful and jokingly type not the I-hate-you-stay-away-from-me type)

"Well if you would follow Lukas he will show you to your rooms."

"Rooms?"

Tala echoed raising an eyebrow towards Kai.

"Yes rooms, he is a gentleman after all you'll all get separated rooms."

"But I've never…" 

"I know Ian."

Kai interrupted the young snake.

"Don't worry about it, just wait till everyone is out of sight and you can go to Spencer okay?"

Nodding Ian turned with the others and followed Lukas to their rooms. There was no Good nights, an old habit from the abbey since if the guards heard you or someone ratted you'd get a sever punishment. Even if they were free those kind of habit were hard to break.

Kai turned and walked towards another pair of doors that would lead the phoenix to her bedroom. Well hers and Rei's to be more precise due to the renovations it had only been three free rooms in the wing the Majestics stayed in. And since her team for some reason absolutely couldn't be separated from the Majestics and since the Majestics absolutely couldn't move into another wing. For some reason that involved superglue, bed sheets, Indian ink, stars and underwear there could be more, but that's when Kai had stopped listening. She really couldn't care less about what the boys did with their underwear.

(AN: Isn't she adorably naive?) (Beta/N: Does that make me naive, too? O.o)

Inside her bedroom she quickly grabbed her bag and darted into the adjoining bathroom. Not that Rei hadn't let her be first, she knew he would. The raven-haired neko was very polite when it came to women he'd often open doors for them, lend them his arm and give them nice compliments that often, for some reason Kai couldn't understand, blush furiously.

(AN: This is _Kai's_ way of seeing Rei, so it might not necessarily be the way others will see him. I mean you haven't already forgotten my previous A/N have you)

After brushing her teeth and washing herself Kai started to change into her sleeping clothes. When she had removed her clothing and put on her sleeping pants she paused and watched herself in the mirror.

A pale slender hand moved up towards her abdomen and hesitantly almost fearfully touched the bandages that were tightly wrapped around her. She had only been without the bandages for the short moments she showered so she didn't even know what her own body looked like. And to be completely honest she didn't even know if she wanted to take them off she had worn them for so long that they were like a part of her.

Turning away from her reflection she quickly put on her shirt collected her things and stepped out of the bathroom to let Rei in. Just before the tiger closed the door Kai spoke.

"Rei."

The tiger turned his amber orbs towards his team captain.

"Yeah Kai?"

"Thanks for not freaking out earlier today."

The neko flashed her one of his trademark grins showing of his fangs that made the fan girls absolutely crazy.

"No problem Kai. Just wish you'd told us yourself by your free will."

The neko turned around and closed the door and moments later Kai could hear water running from the taps in the bathroom.

She crept in under the bedcover, closing her eyes pretending to be asleep. As she knew that the Chinese knew she was awake he would take that as an opportunity to question her about everything that had happened during the day. Something she just didn't have the energy to at the moment and she didn't want to hurt the neko after all he was the one she had gotten along the best with.

After awhile she heard the bathroom door open and the padding of feet's. a few minutes later she knew that Rei was asleep due to the very faint purrs that escaped his throat from time to time.

After getting herself as comfortable as she could, she still wasn't quite used to soft bed with tons of pillow and covers, she let her mind slip into blissful oblivion. Or?

-- Dream-- (all speaking in this flashback is in Russian as well I'm not even going to try and underline it. My computer hates me -cries-)

_  
"Kai sweetheart wake up!"_

"_Why momma?"_

"_We need to leave now honey."_

_Kai rubbed her eyes with her fists and asked sleepily, _

_"Why?"_

_The young beautiful blue and silver haired woman that stood leaning over the bed threw a quick look towards the motel door. It wasn't to be a hindrance for the ones who were after her and her daughter._

_"Because _they_ are coming sweetie."_

_Sitting up bolt right Kai looked panicked around the room with absolute terror in her eyes, she didn't knew who _they_ were but she knew that they were dangerous and trying to catch her and her mother so they always had to keep moving around so they wouldn't find them. _

_Her mother handed the phoenix her clothes, which she put on quickly and her mother picked her up, placing her on her right hip and threw the bag with their belongings over her left shoulder. As she started to move towards the door Kai started to tug at her thick jacket, it was the end of October all ready and the temperature in Russia was not to be played with without the right clothing you would freeze to death if you hadn't went through sever training to make your body adapt to the cold. Which was only one of the many reasons she was running her daughter would **not** be put through those horrors she knew existed in that hellhole her father in law and dead husband (may he forever burn in the fires of hell) (Beta/N: lol) wanted to place her in. Stressed she turned her head downward to the most precious person in her world. _

_"Yes sweetie?"_

_"Momma, where's Dwanzer?"_

_"She is right here in my pocket." _

_Smiling happily Kai nuzzled her face into her mother's jacket._

_"Good"_

_She was just going to push the door handle downwards when she heard heavy footsteps in the stairs and let go of the door handle like it was burning her hand. She turned on her heel and walked quickly to the window. She putted Kai down and opened the window, the emergency ladder was running just next to it, something she had looked up before choosing the room. She ran back to the sole chair in the room and wedged it in under the door handle it might buy them some extra minutes and right now every second counted. She opened the window climbed out and then stretched in the room and lift out Kai._

_  
Once again placing her on her hip and telling her to hold on very tight she started climbing down as fast as she dared considering she was carrying Kai. _

_**BOOM!**_

_  
She heard the unmistakable sound of wood cracking. She started climbing faster, cursing herself for not closing the window. Stamping footsteps came closer to the window and a male head were stuck out of the window._

_  
"They are on their way down the ladder!"_

_Kai tightened her hold on her mother._

_  
"Momma" _

_She spoke urgently, her mother didn't even look at her; Her eyes were completely focused at her hands that were quickly moving along the ladder. _

"_Kai ushka you must be brave and quite now okay?"_

_(AN: Ushka is Russian and means someone who is greatly__ loved and respected) _

_  
"O-okay" _

_Came the shaky response. Her mother jumped down at the ground and took off running.  
_

"_She is running left!"_

_The male in the window shouted to someone they didn't know of. Kai buried her face into her mother's jacket not wanting to see anything of what was going on. She could feel her mother running, turning at several points but never slowing down the slightest. But no matter how fast her mother was running the heavy footsteps that were following them never disappeared. _

_Suddenly her mother stopped, lifting her head Kai looked at her mother._

_  
"Momma, what are you doing?"_

_Her mother reached her hand inside of her pocket and picked up a familiar blue blade and placed it in the hands of her daughter. Kai looked in awe at the blade, it was radiating a comforting heat into her entire body. Dranzer, the bitbeast that had been in her mother's family for generations. _

"_She is yours now Kai, I trust you to take good care of her and love her with all your heart, if you do she will be forever faithful to you and help you through the darkest of times."_

"_Momma, I don't understand."_

"_You don't have to sweetie you'll understand when the time is right."_

_The footsteps came closer._

_  
"I have something else for you honey, it's your Christmas present."_

_She took out a thin golden chain with a golden locket__ attached to it and hung it around her daughters neck tucking it safely under her clothes. _

"_But momma, it's not Christmas now"_

"_I know but I don't think I will be with you at Christmas"_

_Noticing the tears that started to well in the crimson__ orbs and the shivering bottom lip, she continued quickly._

_  
"Don't cry. Even if we aren't together like we are now, I'll always be in your heart no matter what happens and…"_

_**BANG! BANG!**_

-- End Dream--

With a sharp intake of breath, Kai bolted into a sitting position, her breathing heavy and rough. Panicked, she looked around the room half expecting a dark figure holding a smoking gun in his hand standing in the shadows.

After taking deep breaths to calm herself down Kai leaned towards the gable end fiddling slightly with the quilt.

She sighed mentally there would be no more sleeping for her tonight, not without… Her eyes widened when the previous day flooded her memory the Blitzenkreig boys were here.

She threw a quick glance at Rei, the neko was sleeping peacefully completely unaware of what had and was happening around him. She knew that she could easily sneak out without waking him and so she did.

Half sneaking, half walking around the castle in order not to wake anyone Kai was hurriedly making her way to the person she knew could chase away the unspeakable horrors that tormented her. She moved quickly using her instincts to guide her. She had been able to find Tala wherever he was for many years now. She had no idea how or why but then she'd never put much thought to it.

Halting in front of a large wooden door the two toned bluenette stretched for the door handle every nerve in her body screaming that Tala was on the other side of that door. Despite that her hand froze merely millimetres from the handle suddenly filled with a doubt she couldn't understand.

What if Tala wasn't behind that door? What if she was wrong? What if all this was some kind of trick with Boris and Voltaire behind that door just waiting for her?

Forcefully pushing those thoughts away, she grabbed the handle and twisted it slowly not to make any noise. Her intuition had said that her brother was here and it had never been wrong before. Slipping inside the room she carefully closed the door and turned around only to be meet with a pair of almost glowing ice blue eyes just a couple of steps away.

--Tala's Bedroom--

After Lukas had shown Tala his bedroom the wolf had spent over an hour turning and twisting around in the king-size bed he'd been given. Still not getting comfortable, he'd seriously thought about sleeping on the floor, but in the end he decided against it. Since he was out of the abbey he might as well get used to sleeping like this.

Having figured out that sleeping on his back was the least uncomfortable way of sleeping he'd lay completely still with his eyes closed trying to sleep. At least until someone had pushed down his door handle, he knew it was Kai even before he'd seen her. He'd always known if she was about to enter the room he was in.

Sitting up in his bed he was about to fire off a comment about that she must have been confusing the rooms since Bryan was sleeping two doors to the left. But as the phoenix slid in through the door, back towards him, he saw the tense shoulders. Knowing immediately that something was wrong, he soundlessly got up and quickly walked towards the two-toned bluenette.

When she turned around after closing the door and their eyes collided if felt like someone had punched him in the stomach with an iron fist. His sisters beautiful crimson orbs were full of pain, sadness and fear.

When she saw him she breathed out his name and the red head could almost feel her desperation and her relief of seeing him. Kai wrapped her arms around her brothers neck clinging to him almost desperately.

Wrapping secure arms around the phoenix's waist, Tala silently vowed that if any of those punks had done this to her he would kill them in such a horrible and painful way it would take people over 100 years just to stop shivering.

"I had the nightmare."

The nightmare not a nightmare when she said that the wolf knew exactly what the bluenette was referring to. Knowing that for that specific nightmare there was nothing he could say to make it better so he simply hugged the phoenix closer. Trying to provide some sort of comfort through his action.

Something that made the wolf notice that the female Russian still wore the bandages around her torso. He silently wondered why, since the secret was out he didn't see a reason to why the phoenix still wore it. The wolf knew that the tight bandages restricted his sisters breathing and from time to time itched and irritated her sensitive skin. So the fact that she still wore it surprised him greatly.

When the wolf felt Kai loosen the almost hard grip she had around his neck he pulled back slightly so that they stood face to face.

"You feel a bit better?"

Even though Kai nodded as an answer Tala knew she wasn't completely good and he was certainly not letting her out of sight tonight. Mostly for the fact that he cared for his sister more than everything but also because of the fact that Bryan would torture the life out of him when he would out that he had let Kai be alone after being so upset.

"You're staying here tonight."

"But Rei's going to wonder where I am."

The blank look she received forced the phoenix to explain further.

"We share a room."

Being raised at the abbey had hardened Tala so much that he almost never lost his cool yet those four words made him choke on the air he was breathing.

"You what?!"

"Share a room."

"Why?"

"There were only three rooms available and Kenny needed the single room to work on our blades… Tala?"

Not receiving an answer from the wolf, the bluenette snapped her fingers in front of her brother. When that failed as well she really couldn't see any other way than to hit him, lightly of course.

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

"You was zoning out. What were you thinking about?"

"What? Oh nothing, but you are staying here anyway, he probably wont even notice that you are gone."

The nothing had actually been a something to be more precise he'd tried to figure out how to break the news to Bryan without ending out at the hospital. Luckily Kai didn't dwell on that, shrugging her shoulders in a non-verbal whatever. As Kai walked towards the bed Tala grabbed her arm.

"Take off your bandages first."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But…"

"You have said yourself that they itch and restrict your breathing. I'm surprised you haven't taken them off yet."

Twisting her hands the phoenix opened and closed her mouth several times trying to find the right words. The red-head waited patiently, of all of them Kai had always had the biggest difficulty when it came to expressing her emotions, most likely because she had been taken to the abbey at such an early age. The abbey only took in children that were on their fifth year of life. Kai however had only been a bit over three, even Bryan had been shocked when he had found that out. Both the falcon and the wolf had been taken in when they were or just about to be five.

"I'm scared but still not."

Smiling encouraging Tala spoke.

"You are just nervous, it's normal. But think how comfortable you'd be without them."

"I guess."

Seeing that the bluenette still wasn't completely sure, Tala decided to play a bit dirty.

"I'm sure Bryan would appreciate if you took of them."

Blinking cutely Kai inclined her head to the side in confusion.

"Why would Bryan like it?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

The wolf said barely resisting slamming his head against the nearest wall. Placing her hands on her hips Kai frowned.

"I want to know Tala."

"Look, it's nothing, just a stupid guy thing."

Seeing that her brother wasn't about to tell her, Kai sighed and went into the bathroom. As the door closed, Tala grabbed his hair and pulling at it in pure frustration. How someone that had been raised in a place that made hell seem like a nice cozy place, used as a puppet in her psychotic grandfathers attempt to take over the world, possessed by an evil bitbeast and forced to steal several bit-beasts could be so naive was beyond his understanding.

The bathroom doors handle was being pushed down and Tala quickly removed his hands out off his hair. As the door opened slightly Kai's head popped out, looking very insecure.

"Um…" 

"Yes, Kai?"

"I'm not sure, Tala it's very…"

"It's very what?"

"… Different."

That nearly made Tala laugh out loud of course it was different.

"In a good or bad way?"

"I don't know."

"But it feels good to get rid off the bandages, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then it's different in a good way, now get out of the bathroom. I'm tired."

Resultantly Kai pushed the door open fully to reveal her body's true shape and even if Tala's facial expression didn't change. Mentally he was grinning his most wolf-like smile. Tala's facial expression didn't change. Mentally he was grinning his most wolf-like smile.

"_Oh yes, Bryan was definitely going to appreciate this and _he_ was going to appreciate watching Bryan struggle not to push Kai up against the closest wall and kiss her senseless."_

Stretching his arms above his head, Tala yawned.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"You first."

"I know that."

It was their ritual that Tala always got into bed first. Climbing into bed Tala stretched out as Kai crawled in next to him. Laying her head on the wolf's shoulder, draping one arm across his chest and slipping one leg in between his she nested her body close to his. Tala on his side encircled the phoenix with his arms. That was how they always had slept in the abbey. At first, they hadn't thought about how it would look to the other people's eyes, and even if Kai still didn't, Tala knew that most people would view them as a romantic couple not a pair of siblings.

In the abbey they had slept together (AN: **NOT** in that way, pervert.) mainly for the warmth the comfort and security had just been positive side-effects. Now the comfort and security was what was they needed it was funny how quickly these things could change.

Tala threw a glance at his sister, she was fast asleep and looked very peaceful. Smiling to himself Tala closed his eyes, it was odd how much more comfortable the bed felt now in comparison to earlier.

Tala's last though before he fell asleep was whishing he'd a camera so he could immortalize Bryans facial expression when he saw Kai.

A/N: As mention before this is a very long chapter, and if that annoy you I apologize, as I said it got quite out of hand. O.o' I will go on a vacation the 8th and wont be back until the 17th so my reply to your review will take some time. But don't let that stop you **review** plz and make me a very happy writer! I want my mailbox to explode from all your lovely reviews (and if you hate it send me a review saying that and what I should do better)

Beta/N: I'm SOOOOOO sorry I couldn't update this sooner, had family problems and they didn't allow me to use my pc for days. I should have updated this last Monday!

I finished beta reading this the very same morning I was allowed to use my pc again. Again, I'm very sorry, you have no idea how troubled I was for not being able to update this.  
And about my B/N comments, I really couldn't resist it, another thing. I tried uploading this for DAYS now, but it never worked for some reason, I'm sorry there's no italics or bolds, which were supposed to be there.. and are important for the fic but when i tried uploading it as word file it NEVER worked.. finally i used the last resort, notepad and it was the only one that worked.. .

I'm sorry, Manda, but this was a real pain! -goes to a corner and cries- readers, i hope it isn't hard to understand this chapter, but please do review..

AN: As y'all know this chp was completely messed up before and I'd like to point out that it was -not- my betas fault. She did every thing she could and much more. Anyway now Im home from my vacation and I did this the very second thing as I got home (the first was to answer all reviews). But My internet got spazzed so I couldnt put it up until now. Hope you forgive me.

Love Ma.anda

PS. Plz review and say what you think if you have already put up a **review** but would like to comment this new design/style feel free to send me a pm. I love to get feedback.


	6. Chapter 5 Baby Steps

(S)he is a Lady

Serie: Beyblade

Pairings: Bryan/Kai

Warnings: Language, Tyson bashing

Summary: The Bladebreakers are in Germany visiting the Majestics, who currently are gathered in Roberts castle, when Voltaire and Boris shows up and reveals a shocking secrets about Kai for the Bladebreakers and the Majestics.  
Disclaimer: Some dude named Takao owns Beyblade not me. Anyone else thinks is just a bit odd that the main characters somehow just happens to have that name too?

Oi! Attention over here plz.

Singel words or phrases in _italic_ in running text means that something are emphasized.

"_Italic"_ means thought (except when in a flashback then it's normal texture)  
Underlined words means Russian

**Underlined and bold** means bitbeast speak

And as usual I have my wonderful beta **Miako6**

AN: This is not what I originally planned to write a chapter 6 but then I realised that this story has been _way too serious _for a couple of chapters so I decided I'd make a fluff chapter. Yay fluff! Hope you like!

**One million thanks to all of you who reviewed **-gives Kai plushies-

Also special thanks to Ugawa, Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it and blazing-fire-phoenix for encouraging (bugging) me with my update

CHAPTER 6: Baby Steps

Feeling warm, comfortable and most importantly very safe Kai was slowly and safely being pulled out of the realms of sleep into consciousness despite her efforts to remain sleeping. With a soft groan of displeasure the Russian bluenette allowed her eyes to flicker open.

"Morning"

**  
**Moving her gaze, that had been resting on the wall, to the ice wolf who's shoulder she was so comfortably laying on. Idlenessly stretching her body only to curl up closer to the red head craving more of his body heat. Just because she cold stand extreme cold didn't mean she liked it she was a phoenix after all.

"Morning"

**  
**She replied lazily trying to make her body go back to sleep but without success. So instead she simply rested in her brothers secure embrace both simply enjoying each others presence. Neither of them bothered checking for the time since they both knew that it was a bit earlier than 5 am. The time when the guards came to get you to the morning exercise in the abbey. If you weren't awake then you had to bear the consequences, this leading to that the long lasting abbey-children learned to wake up at or before 5 am and as mentioned before some habit are hard to break.

Resultantly the wolf removed his arms around the bluenette phoenix they needed to get up and get dressed. The others would come into his room after getting up and he wanted for Kai to be fully done so that he could shock the three other Russians. Well Bryan _was _his main target but this didn't mean he would neglect his other two team mates.

Disregarding his sleeping clothes Tala started to put on his normal attire, he had just pulled his shirt over his head. When the distract voice of Kai reached his ears.

"Tala?"

**  
**"Yeah?"

Came the slightly muffled reply, the wolf was still trying to find his way out of his shirt.

"I don't think my clothes will fit me anymore."

Finally finding his way out of his shirt Tala turned to look at his sister. The phoenix was frowning lightly and she was fingering at the end of her sleeping shirt that due to her… new shapes had slipped several centimetres to bear the bluenette's pale skin and the countless scares that marred it.

"Close your eyes."

"Tala"

**  
**Kai's tone was very similar to the one a mother would use to a particularly annoying child. Huffing slightly and crossing his arms over his chest, Tala pouted.

"Fine, be a grouch then."

"Alright, alright."

She sighed and closed her eyes which prevented her from seeing the knowing smirk that formed at the red head's lips, that always worked. Turning around the wolf went over to his bag, opening it and taking out a big box. Holding the box behind his back the ice wolf positioned himself in front of the phoenix.

"Now open your eyes."

Slowly opening her eyes the two toned bluenette was meet with the sight of Tala beaming at her like a maniac. Questioning she raised one eyebrow. Taking that as his cue the ice wolf pulled out the box from behind his back and held it up in level with the bluenette phoenix's face.

"Happy birthday!"

**  
**"We don't know when my birthday is Tala."

The phoenix responded but took the box nonetheless. She walked over to the bed, placing the box on the bed and herself next to it. Throwing a sceptical look at the red head, who still was beaming like a maniac, she lifted the lid up. When she saw what was inside the box her mind was immediately filled with several questions which when she lifted her head to meet the wolf's eyes was wordlessly transferred between them.

"I figured now that you are free you'd get rid of your stupid disguise and then you'd need some new stuff and with your fashion sense or lack there off I thought I'd better take care of that."

"But Tala it's so much." 

In the box was several of armguards in different colours and two piles of shirts.

"Well I haven't been able to give you a real birthday present in all the twelve years we've known eachother. So I figured that I had some catching up to do."

Standing up abruptly Kai walked over to Tala only to hit him, quite hard, over the head. However before Tala even had the chance to react to this the phoenix hugged the red head fiercely. Completely baffled the only thing Tala managed to spit out was a rather unintelligent.

"Uh…"

**  
**Taking a few steps back the bluenette watched her brother's attempt to form a coherent sentence.

"Want an explanation?"

She said with an amused smirk on her lips. Finally being able to form coherent words Tala responded, though a little bit shakily.

"Yes, please"

"The slap was for thinking you'd ever would need to "catch up" on my birthday presents without you I'd still be Voltaire's emotionless slave and the hug was for the present."

Tala feel silent, he had no idea that she had felt that way. It touched him yet he felt that she gave him too much credit, however he didn't tell her that. When it came to matters of trust like these you couldn't change the phoenix's mind. What she had decided went and no one could change her mind about that and for that he was forever grateful. She was the only one who never had doubted him when Boris had turned him into a cyborg.

"Get dressed you sap."

Flashing him a smile Kai once again positioned herself next to the box on the bed and looked at the content in the box, closer this time. After some contemplating she'd decided on a purple turtle necked t-shirt and a pair of silver coloured armguards. It was then she realised a rather peculiar problem. Just as she was about to voice this the wolf tossed her a pair of ash grey trousers.

"Take a pair of mine."

"Thanks."

Suddenly something dawned upon the Russian bluenette and a bright pink blush settled itself on her cheeks. Even if she had lived most of her life locked up in the abbey dressed as a boy she wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that women were in need of… certain clothing for their, well assets. Something she didn't, swallowing she prepared herself for what would come.

"Tala?"

**  
**"Yeah?"

Taking a deep breath to the phoenix composed herself, it was only Tala for god sake!

"Uhm…. I don't think I can wear these clothes."

Sighing tiredly the wolf turned towards the bluenette phoenix.

"Why not? I thought we already had dealt with this?"

**  
**Both his voice and face showed that he was rather tired at the whole I-don't-think-I-can-do-this thing.

"Its not that it's… it's… Idon'thaveabra."

"Pardon?"

"I… I don't have a bra, okay?"

Not being able to stop himself the wolf grinned wickedly towards the clearly uncomfortable phoenix before turning around and grabbing a plastic bag and tossing it to the bluenette who easily caught it.

"Didn't know your size so I got a couple of each."

Looking at the bag in her hands to Tala, who's grin turned into smug instead of evil-looking, and back to the bag. With a pure look of confusion and surprise at her face, this however quickly disappeared to the benefit of anger and indignation.

"You bastard! You knew all the time! Why didn't you just give them to me directly?!"

"This was so much more fun."

The wolf responded cheekily with the grin ever present, his reward for this was a very colourful swearwords yelled at him in a rather loud voice. Now the bluenette normally was a person that could control her temper to a very large extent but all that she'd went through yesterday and last night had, with all right, taken quite the toll on her. Grabbing her clothes and storming into the bathroom she slammed the door shut.

Even with the rather thick bathroom door closed Tala could still hear the phoenix's voice cursing him and wishing him a horrendous and very painful death. However the bluenette's voice got fainter and fainter until it was blocked by the door, although the wolf remained smirking he knew that Kai was still, without a doubt, cursing him. Turning his head towards the door that led to the hallway, the ice-wolf looked expectantly at it, as if expecting it to swing open. After a couple seconds (patient never really was Tala's strong side so…) he realised that it wouldn't. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the door mumbling something about cowardly wimps and wiped morons. Grabbing the door handle he pulled the door open and was met with the faces of the three other Blitzenkreig boys, scoffing he spoke.

"She is in the bathroom you big sissies."

Stepping aside to allow the others to enter the room.

"It's called self-persevering Tal something you obviously lack."

"What did you do this time then?"

"Why do you guys always put the blame on me?"

The only answer he received was three identical eye rolls.

"Fine. She was all hyped up about the whole I'm-a-girl thing so I riled her up a bit so she wouldn't think about it."

"Tala I'm impressed."

"Yeah, me too never knew that you could think."

"Thanks. Hey! That was unfair Bry!"

But the falcon only sniggered in response accompanied by the snake and even if the whale didn't participate he looked very tempted to do so. Huffing the red-head crossed his arms over his chest feigning offence. However before he had the chance to utter his opinion the sound of a soft click from the bathroom door stopped him. Four pair of eyes immediately but whatever they had though they would see wasn't even close to what they saw, even Tala was surprised.

--The bathroom earlier--

Slamming the door shut she tossed the clothes on the toilet chair her irritation reaching it's pike. Her voice became more shrilled and high-pitched and the cursers more violent, but as always, her outburst faded quickly. Sighing tiredly she started trying on the bras that Tala had gotten her. Finally finding one that didn't push her breast's up to her chin and wasn't strangling her

(AN: Guys you might think I'm exaggerating but just to point things out I'm not. Picking a bra is some serious science, especially the first one. Girls you know what I'm talking about.) (B/N: Yes, I know what you're talking about; I still have troubles with it T.T)

Putting on the rest of the clothes she was surprised over how well they fitted her. She looked at herself in the mirror the purple shirt was tight much like the black one she'd used to wear when she dressed like a boy except for the short sleeves that covered her shoulders. It was actually nice; she didn't like long sleeves since they sometimes hindered her movements but she'd always been slightly nervous over the fact that some of her scars might show. Hence the reason she always wore her scarf something that she now wouldn't have to do. She sighed in pure relief, the scarf was the piece of her clothing that bothered her the most it was always tangling or being pulled away by the wind. Thank God (who she didn't believe in but that was a completely different matter) she wouldn't have to wear it anymore.

(AN: Gasp! Did I just make Kai scarf-less?! I must be ill –checks temperature– nope not ill guess I actually did that then. But don't worry all scarf-lovers with the right motivation I might just make a certain _someone _convince her into wearing it again. -grin-) (B/N: you better get Kai to wear it again, scarfless Kai is not Kai!!)

The ash-grey trousers that she'd borrowed from Tala was, since they were Tala's, one or two centimetres too long which meant that the hem of the legs was touching the ground. The waistline was different to what she used to wear as well gone was her extremely high waits (also another way to hide her forms) replaced with a considerably lower waistline.

(AN: Like Tala's pant in season 1 just with out the blue and orange stripes, the "fluff ball"-thingies at the feet's and those weird blue things that hung a his hips)

The trousers were comfortable even if she would have preferred something less formfitting. The silver coloured armguard shone slightly when the cold bathroom light hit them. Raising one arm, the phoenix's looked more closely at the armguard taking in its details and construction. Smiling slightly she admitted to herself that Tala had done a very good job in picking them out; they were beautiful, well made and very comfortable almost as if they were form fitted after her arm. They were definitely her favourite piece of her attire.

Giving herself a last over-look in the mirror she conducted that she didn't look that bad. The removal of her bandages had given her distinctive curvier, more feminine shapes, she noticed slightly bothered, she wasn't sure if she liked this new body of hers. Her face was as it always had been, at least something that hadn't changed, she thought half grateful half sadden. Her fingers ghosted over the tattoos that had been imprinted on her face just weeks after she'd arrived to the abbey. Signs of her slavery, of that she was a mere object, property of Voltaire Hiwatari, but also made to give her face a more rough, square formed jaw line instead of its actually soft slightly heart shaped form. _Heart__shaped_how she hated that word; it sounded like a description at some wimpy heroine in a pathetic love story.

Sighing she realised that there was nothing more she could do to prolong the moment she'd have to exit the bathroom and face the ice-wolf. Throwing one last look in the mirror just to make sure that she hadn't put on the clothes the wrong way round or inside out, if Tala saw that he'd never let her live it down. No every piece of clothing was put on properly, taking one last deep breath she unlocked the bathroom door. While she scolded herself for being so nervous after all she'd been through it was this, _this _brought her out of balance.

However when she pushed the door open she wasn't met by only a pair of stunning ice-blue eyes but also three other pair of eyes one being an enchanting emerald colour, the second a piercing sea blue and the third containing smouldering magenta coloured eyes. stopping dead in her tracks, all previous courage she'd built up disintegrated, she wasn't ready for this.

AN: And that's all folks! -walks away from computer to look out of window-

Me: Oh lookie a carnival! –jumps up and down- I love carnivals!!

–sees people carrying pitchforks and torches-

Me: Huh?

-brick with note attached crashes through the window-

Me: Iii! –reads note- -swallows hard-

-picks up megaphone-

Me: LISTEN BECAUSE OF eh… DEMOCRACY DECISIONS –whispers- and because I value my life –raises voice again- I HAVE DECIDED **NOT **TO END MY FIC HERE. I WILL CONTINUE!

-Mob starts to moonwalk away-

Me: eh… -walks back to computer- So here we go again.

The four male Russians were all in different states of shock. The redheaded wolf, who had had been slightly prepared at what he would see, was just surprised. The whale and the snake were both in a state of light shock and the falcon, well to say that he was completely and utterly shell-shocked would have been as calling the world wars minor arguments.

"Wow Kai you look…"

"Really great sis."

The redhead finished off the burly blondes sentence.

"Yeah like those girls that walks on the tables but without the bones!"

The younger member of the team exclaimed cheerfully being snapped out of his shock by the voices of the two older members of his team.

"Huh?"

Wad the not too explicable answer Kai managed blurting out, taking mercy for his sister Tala explained.

"He saw some fashion show with really skinny models, he thinks you look like them but without the bones prodding out. But if you don't start to eat more I'd say you'll look _exactly _like them."

"Tala"

She sighed while rolling her eyes she'd lost count on how many times they'd had this conversation about her weight and eating habits and since it never lead anywhere she decided to let it drop it. That was when she saw it.

"Bryan your bleeding!"

Her voice several octaves higher than normal and laced with worry for her friend and secret (AN: Yeah right) crush.

"Huh? Wha?"

Bryan asked being snapped out off his awake coma condition he'd been in since Kai had pushed open the bathroom door. He had understood that she would look different from what he was used to but this. _This. _He had always thought of Kai as beautiful, it might have seemed strange to some but not him he loved her lithe body that contained such strength yet was so soft at the same time. Therefore, when the door had been opening he'd known that she'd be even more beautiful but he hadn't expected her to be so… breathtaking.

The purple shirt hugged her now-revealed breast and clung to her slim waist, that without the bandages was much more noticeable. The trousers which waist only reached up to the widest part of her pelvis showed off the soft very feminine curvy shapes of her hips. Only to continue to wrap themselves around her well shaped legs making them seem even longer and more alluring. The silver coloured armguards wasn't as broad as her previous dark red ones nor did it have the long sharp metallic pike or ovals this contributed, both the colour and its softer slimmer design, give her a feminine radiation.

As soon as he laid his eyes on her standing in the doorway he'd been devouring her with his eyes and his mind had slipped so deep into the gutter he was pretty sure he'd need a submarine to get it out. She was like an oasis in his desert, vital and so very tempting.

(AN: I know that oasis/desert thing is _soooo _cheesy but I just couldn't help myself and if you take in consideration that it's _Bryan _who's thinking this its so super fluffy! -squeal-)

"You're having a nosebleed, a pretty massive one actually."

Spencer said in his very serious doctor-like voice but his eyes, filler with amusement, betrayed him. Tala being… well Tala he of course couldn't keep his mouth shut grinning smugly he made his voice heard.

"Yes I wonder what could have caused that? Do you have any idea Bryan? Have you been feeling anything… out of ordinary lately?"

Glaring heatedly at the redhead Bryan slowly got himself out of the hypnosis like state he'd been in feeling a wetness at his lips and chin his tongue instinctively darted out to lick his lip. When his tongue came in contact with his lips he felt the very distinctive bitter coppery taste of blood. Raising his hand to wipe it of, he was stopped halfway by the blond whale who trusted a handkerchief into his hand.

"Use this."

"Thanks."

After wiping the blood of his chin and lips he proceeded to hold the handkerchief under his nose.

Spencer, Tala and Ian were all trying their hardest not to laugh out loud since the knew he reason to Bryans predicament. Kai on the other hand was worried, it was not like Bryan to suffer from sudden nosebleeds like this one. Her worry pushed away the normal nervousness she would feel when she was too close to the falcon and she walked up to him to feel his forehead. Finding it perfectly normal tempered she took a step back to look more closely at the lilac haired blader.

Seeing this Tala felt like he'd been hit by several trucks it was so obvious why hadn't he thought of it before? It was the perfect evil plan!

"Bry you look a bit pale, are you sure you're not coming down with something?"

The wolf said feigning anxiety, quite poorly actually and with one single look at his cerulean eyes filled with mischief, not many people would have believed him. Most certainly not Kai an expert at judging people's intentions by their voices and facial expressions and more familiar with the Russian red-head's tricks and quirks than anyone. But this was not the most normal circumstances her major crush bleeding profoundly from his nose and her own maternal instincts kicking in and a top of that hearing that said crush might be falling sick. All of these things combined erased a large part of her famous character judgement.

"Really? Maybe you should lay down."

Before she'd even finished her sentence Kai was dragging the falcon towards the bed she and the wolf previously had occupied. Meanwhile Bryan was busy glaring a hole in the wolf's head, who along with Spencer and Ian were shaking in silent laughter. Forcing himself to sober up Tala put the second part of his plan into action.

"Kai when do you usually meet with the others?"

"At 5.45, for breakfast."

"Okay you stay here and keep an eye on Bryan and we'll go down and tell them you'll be down later."

"Shouldn't Spencer do that?"

_"Damn! Excuse, excuse, excuse, excuse! Aha! Eureka!"_

"I need to talk to him about his blading. Make sure he's okay before you come down."

With that he quickly dragged the two others out of the room, closing the door and pulling them along down the hallway and around a corner before stopping. Being out of harms risk so to speak he, quickly followed by the other two bladers, burst out laughing.

"Oh my god I can't believe..."

"He actually got..."

"Did you see the looks?"

"She didn't get why..."

"Hilarious"

Finally sobering up to the extent were they could speak in full sentences without doubling over laughing. The three boys decided to use that time they had to set up some new guidelines on how to treat Kai as well as informing the other occupants of the castle of these.

--Back to the bedroom--

Dumbfounded the phoenix stared at the now closed door were her brother and two of her closest friends had been standing seconds ago.

"That was weird."

"Not really, after all it's Tala we're talking about."

The lilac haired falcon said shrugging, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed onto which he had been pushed earlier.

"Oh no, don't even think about it. Your _not _getting up until your nosebleed has stopped."

The bluenette stated firmly and resolutely placed her hands on Bryan's chest and once again pushed him down onto the bed. Sighing Bryan forced his temper down, he knew Kai only did what she thought was the best for him that however wouldn't stop him from inflicting severe and possibly lethal pain to Tala later.

"Kai really I'm fine."

"Your bleeding that makes you per definition not fine."

Kai said in a tone that very much declared that she wouldn't believe him if he didn't gave her the most convincing argument she'd ever heard. But since he just couldn't tell her that he was having a nosebleed because she had aroused him to the point that he almost lost his self-control, so he decided to try an other aspect.

"Look it's just a guy-thing, nothing important."

However as soon as he'd said that he knew that he shouldn't had. His uttering only seemed to agitate the bluenette further as she glared irritated at him, flinging her hands up as she released a small cry of frustration.

"First Tala and now you! If it's to bloody unimportant hen why the hell wont you just tell me?"

Jerking his head towards the obviously agitated phoenix's the falcon asked.

"What Tala also had a nosebleed?"

Sighing annoyed the two-toned bluenette responded.

"No he said something about that you'd like if I took of my bandages and when I asked why he just said that it was a guy-thing. Now will you tell me?"

"Yes I liked that you removed those bandages, very much to be honest."

Hearing those words Kai felt her cheeks heating up rapidly, she was thankful for the fact that she was sitting down her legs suddenly felt very weak.

"Oh uhm well I was meaning if you could tell me hat that guy-thing was."

She said rather uncomfortably wriggling her head in her lap her eyes focused on the suddenly very interesting pattern of the wooden tiles on the floor.

"Oh!"

Was the only thing Bryan could say at the moment he felt a bit embarrassed about the whole conversation. Tala was so going to pay for this. However he'd be damned if he'd let an opportunity like this slide out of his hands. Shifting his position a little so he was closer to his beautiful, alluring phoenix, who still didn't look at him but kept her eyes firmly onto the floor. Tossing the bloodied handkerchief away, his nosebleed had stopped anyway, he spoke up softly.

"Well I guess even he has to be right sometimes, you really look much prettier without the bandages, you know."

Widened crimson orbs filled with surprise and shock snapped up to meet his own emerald. The look in her eyes made him a bit upset and sad. _"Why does she thinks so little of herself? Can't she see how beautiful she really is?"_

"B-bryan?"

"Yes?"

He moved even closer and reached out with his own lager hand placing it over her own still fidgeting fingers to still them and hopefully, make her feel a bit more secure about herself.

She opened her mouth slightly but no words came out. Bryan leaned in some more, letting his fingers move in slow careful caresses over her hand. His eyes still locked with her bottomless crimsons.

When their eyes locked Kai felt her heartbeat speed up, those green emerald eyes that with one single lock could make a cold-hearted serial killer quiver in fright where now giving her a look full of tenderness and caring it made her feel… beautiful. She tried desperately to remember what it was that she had thought of telling him, but with those eyes on her, her mind drew a blank. And when he again moved a bit closer her mouth went dry and her breath speeded up she told herself that whatever it was she had planned to tell him most probably wasn't very important anyway.

Her lovely ruby eyes were filled with so many emotions, all twirling in the depths of those of so captivating orbs. But that wasn't important what was important was what _wasn't _there; fear. Nowhere in her fascinating crimson eyes where there even the smallest trace of fear so he moved forwards, just a little to see her reaction. Her breathing became faster and her eyes darkened into the colour of molten lava but no fear appeared in them.

So he leaned in even further thinking that maybe, just maybe he'd let Tala get away with this before pushing such unnecessary, irrelevant thoughts out of his head. Focusing completely at the two toned bluenette goddess in front of him. Just as he was to move those last centimetres and claim the soft sweet pink rose petals that where her lips.

She was so confused yet excited, he was so close and the way he looked at her made her heart speed up so much she was sure he'd hear it. It seemed like he was going to kiss her but he couldn't, wouldn't do that right? She wanted him to, dear God (who she _still _didn't believe in), she wanted him to kiss her so badly but what could he possibly see in someone like her? He moved even closer and here eye lids started to slip close as if they had a will of their own.

Their lips was just centimetres apart when.

_**Knock, knock!**_

"Breakfast is being served in the dining hall now."

A female voice with a heavy German accent called through the door.

At the knock Kai had almost jumped out of her own skin, jerking her head away from Bryan's she quickly scrambled of the bed. Looking everywhere except at the falcon before calling out.

"We'll be there."

Meanwhile Bryan was mentally groaning in disappointment and contemplating on who he should kill first the person outside the door or Tala until he was interrupted by the phoenix's uncertain voice.

"Uhm… Bry-an uhm we probably should…"

She made a quick gesture towards the door with her hands before she started to wring them together again. Sighing he pushed himself off the bed.

"Yeah I guess we should."

It was clear to anyone that she was very uncomfortable in this situation and he couldn't help but to feel a bit guilty. This was most definitely not the way he'd imagined it to end. When he moved towards her she quickly turned around and walked towards the door. A stab of pain jolted through Bryan at this, she acted like she was afraid of him with new determination he speeded up his steps and when she placed her hand on the doorknob he placed his own over hers.

Feeling the lilac falcons hand upon her own made Kai take a sharp intake of breath and her body to go rigid. His gentle squeeze when he turned the doorknob made her relax slightly. When he let go from the doorknob he pulled her hand with his, lacing their fingers together. Seeing the faint but still very present blush on her pale cheeks made the ball of guilt and pain in his stomach dissolve in the blink of an eye.

"Come on lets get this over with."

He said tugging lightly on her hand to pull her along the corridor. Things might not have turned out the way he'd originally planned it but this was also good Bryan thought happily as they walked down the hallway.

Kai was on cloud nine at the moment. Bryan had almost kissed her and ever if he hadn't had those intentions he was holding her hand. The small pessimistic voice in her head was tied up, gagged and tossed into the deepest corners of her mind, she was deliriously happy as they walked down the hallway.

TBC!

AN: So what do you think? I know I was a little semi-evil with the whole kiss thing but they cant kiss just yet, I have more plans for them! –evil laugh- Now is the time when you click on the little purple/blue button left at the bottom and tell me everything of how you thought of the chappie! So of you go, Shoo –waves hands- _**REVIEW!! **_(and I'll write faster…)

Love Manda


	7. Chapter 6 Her Mother's Daughter

(S)he is a Lady

Serie: Beyblade

Pairings: Bryan/Kai

Warnings: Language, Tyson bashing and in this chapter very cheesy sentences

Summary: The Bladebreakers are in Germany visiting the Majestics, who currently are gathered in Roberts castle, when Voltaire and Boris shows up and reveals a shocking secrets about Kai for the Bladebreakers and the Majestics.

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play with them

Oi! Attention over here plz.

Single words or phrases in _italic_ in running text means that something are emphasized.

"_Italic"_ means thought (except when in a flashback then it's normal texture)  
Underlined words means Russian

**Underlined and bold** means bitbeast speak

And as usual I have my wonderful beta **Miako6**

AN: Hm well here is the sixth chapter and I know it has taken some time and sorry I really don't have any excuse other then the fact that some parts was really hard to figure out how to write and that my beta's sister accidentally erased the files from her computer so that she had to do everything all over again. This chapter contains (of course) fluff, humour and a small surprise for you Emma, I hope you'll like it. -grins-

**To all of you who reviewed a gazillion thanks! You make my day all sunny and nice!!**

**CHAPTER 6: Her Mother's Daughter**

"If you break or tell Kai about these rules you'll deal with us, understood?"

Receiving frenetic nods and hurried agreeing responses such as "Yes", "Crystal", "Of course", "Completely" etcetera, the wolf, whale and snake felt very pleased with themselves even if the rules they established just were very basic ones it should probably be enough to avoid any major catastrophes.

The soft click of the doorknob turning caused the three of them to cast a quick glance towards the door to see who would enter. Another old habit from the abbey, cursing themselves slightly for not paying more attention to what was going on outside the room they were in.

The door was pushed open by a large almost deadly pale hand revealing the bodies of Kai and Bryan. Being the one who opened the door, the falcon was the only person the others could see clearly as the majority of Kai was being hidden behind Bryan and the door.

As he stepped further into the room the fingers on his right hand, which had firmly gripped the bluenette's left straightened out allowing their entwined fingers to separate knowing the phoenix wouldn't feel comfortable displaying such physical contact in front of her team as well as the European bladers. Truth to be told, he wasn't perfectly comfortable showing such display of emotions either, at least not until he'd made sure that Kai had understood that they were, in fact, together. This separation of hands was quick and subtitle it was also almost completely hidden to the occupants of the room due to the thick wooden door. For one to notice this you'd had to be watching the two with the utter most attention to the two of them something the Blitzenkreig just _happened _to do causing Tala to grin smugly convinced that his plan had worked out the way he'd planned. Ian smiled deviously no doubt planning some sort of prank on the behalf of the two and Spencer to give an almost imperceptible nod in approval more to himself than to the two lovebirds.

The others reaction at seeing Kai's "true form" so to speak were to the majority predictable and very humorous. It seemed as even though they now knew that Kai was a girl they hadn't expected her to change in her appearance at all.

When they saw the Russian phoenix their reactions were immediate and the four male Russians in the room were having massive problems with trying not to laugh out loud and destroying their though-guy image. The female Russian however was just confused and slightly irritated by the Bladebreakers and the Majestics reactions.

Roberts yes widened to a size that would have put dinner plates to shame and managed to swipe down most of the chess pieces he'd been re-setting onto the floor. Rei, Johnny and Enrique's jaws dropped so low that Kenny probably would have been able to stand straight inside of their mouths, not that he would want to because that would just be disgusting. Said genius and the cute French greenette jaw's also dropped considerably however this was followed by a heavy blush. Tyson fainted but the reaction that made the Blitzenkreig boys to truly react was Max's. The American blonde's eyes grew wide only to be filled up with tears threatening to fall down his soft cheeks, before rushing towards the phoenix throwing his arms around her neck almost tackling the bluenette to the floor. Looking slightly bewildered, Kai hesitantly wrapped her arms around the blonde turtle who's speech was slightly muffled of emotions and because he kept his face buried into Kai's neck.

"Kai! I thought you had left!"

"Max I wouldn't do that without telling you it would be dishonourable."

"Well that has never stopped you before has it?"

"That wasn't by choice."

The Russian bluenette said glaring at the Japanese dragon, which caused him to promptly shut up. Ignoring him, she turned her focus to the turtle in her arms.

"Why did you think I'd left?"

"Rei woke up in the middle of the night, you weren't in your bed and then you didn't wake us up."

The blonde trailed off but Kai had no problem with figuring out how the blonde had come to the solution that she'd left. Throwing a glare at Tala for his "they probably wont even notice you're gone" comment through he'd caused this whole mess she was surprised to see an expression of absolute terror and panic on his face. Thinking it was because he felt guilty and didn't know how to react, even if it was en extremely odd facial expression even for Tala, she turned her attention back to the turtle. Reassuring him that she wouldn't leave without telling everyone and that he didn't have to worry.

As soon as Max had started to speak, Tala felt an increasing wave of panic and fear build up inside of him as he prayed by his whole being that the blonde wouldn't say _that_. But of course he did just say _that_. God damned Sod's law. (AN: -- Might be wrong don't flame)

He could literary feel the falcons mood go from amused to confused to murderous, swallowing hard he took a firm grip on the teens arm practically dragging him to a corner of the room. Where he hoped he could minimize the damages the last thing he needed was for Bryan to go on a killing spree (to many witnesses to take care of afterwards). Turning to face the furious falcon he spoke in a hushed tone to prevent Kai from hearing them.

"Calm down. It was in separate beds and you know damn well that Kai is too innocent to see how sharing room with them can look. After all she has always done so in the abbey right?"

"You knew?!"

"She told me last night."

This was followed by several severe curses from Bryan, fortunately he kept his voice down.

"I should kill them."

"Why? You already got the girl."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, like the two of you didn't do anything else than holding hands."

The wolf said snorting, it wasn't until he saw the change of emotions in the lilac haired teens eyes he realized that he probably shouldn't have said that. Fury changed into a sadistic, slightly irritated look, something that was just as bad if you'd ask the wolf. What Tala accidentally had done was to remind Bryan of that promise he'd given himself earlier in Tala's bedroom.

"Actually we didn't, it seems as you didn't take rich boys servants into your _master plan_."

His voice was so chilled Tala was surprised by the fact that he didn't turn into a block of ice.

"Hehe… well what do you know. But after all no need to rush things right? You know what they say 'The ones who waits for something good never waits too long'."

Tala said nervously carefully backing away from the falcon. Deciding that he couldn't do anything worse than threatening the wolf at the moment, however unfortunate that was, the falcon started walking towards the rest of the bladers only pausing to hiss a last warning to the wolf.

"I'm not done with you by far, just you wait."

Feeling very satisfied by the fact that the redhead made sure to walk with a good meter between them falcon followed by the wolf went back to the group were Max now had calmed down to the extent that he'd separated himself from Kai and no longer were on the verge of crying.

"But why weren't you in your room?"

Hearing Max's question the redhead knew immediately that he and not Kai had to answer that question. Mostly because the phoenix wouldn't understand the conclusions the others would make but also because he knew that they still were afraid of him since the championship so they most likely wouldn't dare to say anything so blunt and rude that even Kai would understand it. A fact he would use ruthlessly if it could benefit his phoenix sister. He could of course had snapped the blond off but he, like every other person that had meet the blond turtle, were quickly captured by his innocence and an almost overwhelming urge to protect the American from every bad thing on earth, so that wasn't an option.

"She was with me."

Turning his big baby-blue eyes to Tala, the turtle remained completely impassive for a couple of seconds rendering the wolf slightly uncomfortable for some reason he couldn't figure out before Max smiled his 10,000 watt smile exclaiming a cheerfully;

"Okay!"

Unfortunately not all present bladers were as easily satisfied and they had, more importantly, dirty minds.

"What!? Kai you're sleeping with him?! He's the enemy!"

Glaring at the dragon, Tala added dirty-minded and prejudice at his mental list of the Japanese teens characteristics, which just after mere hours were rather long and unflattering.

"I'm her brother, idiot."

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

Tyson, Kenny, Johnny and Enrique fainted and the others were so shocked that they wouldn't react even if Voltaire had danced into the room wearing a pink ballerina dress declaring he had donated all his money to charity. (B/N: HAHA, good one there! XD)

After patiently waiting for the bladers to snap out of their shock respectively waking up and collecting themselves, Spencer explained the wolf and phoenix's siblings-relation more thoroughly. The reason that this task fell onto the whale was fairly simple none of Tala, Bryan or Ian had any intention to explain this to them as they enjoyed the bladers confusion and all had slightly sadistic personality-traits and Kai was, for obvious reasons, not an option.

When Spencer had carried out his short yet comprehensive explanation all of the bladers understood Tala and Kai's relation to each other. Well except Tyson but after several attempts to explain this from Rei, Kenny, Max heck even Johnny made a try although it contained more insults towards the Japanese's intelligence or rather the lack off than an actual explanation. When the dragon still didn't understand they decided not to bother with it resulting in the fact that Tyson were under the firm believe that Tala and Kai had the same parents.

After breakfast all thirteen teens were more or less sprawled out over the room as during breakfast it had been decided that practice would be cancelled today. The main reason being that the chance to get some actual training done were very close to zero but of course that had very little to do with why Kai didn't fight this with all her might and main she was looking forward to a day of catching up with her friends. She was now sitting in a corner sofa chatting aimlessly with the four other Russians with a small almost invincible pink blush on her cheeks due to the fact that Bryan, who sat to her right, casually had flung his arms over the back of the sofa hence also across Kai's shoulders. She probably would have been able to handle that if it hadn't been for the fact that the fingertips of Bryans hand were resting on her shoulder, occasionally moving in small movements very similar to soft, butterfly caresses.

* * *

"What do you say Casanova?"

"Uh what?"

"You haven't been hearing a word of what we've said, have you?"

"Of course I have."

"Pease, Enri, you've been spacing out all morning just tell us or I'll poison your birthday cake."

"Nice one, Oliver."

"Thank you Johnny. So now tell us."

"Um well its just Kai…"

"Is a girl yes we know and she have a girl's body yes we know that too, even Tyson have gotten that by now."

"No I mean she reminds me of someone."

"Really who?"

"That's the think I don't know."

"Well okay we'll help you."

"We will?"

"Yes or I'll poison _your _birthday cake instead."

"Fine, um Lara Croft?"

"Clarie Bennet from Heroes?"

"That hot chick that works on Oliver's restaurant L'amoure?"

"Emma Duffy!"

"What?"

"You know the teen-journalist who is engaged to Mikey Way in My Chemical Romance."

"Like we could ever forget her you whined for weeks after you to broke up. What I want to know is why you're talking about her?"

"I didn't whine and it's her that Kai reminds me of."

"Rrrright, I think you need to go to a mental institution if Kai reminds you of a blue-eyed Scottish brunette.

"Not funny Johnny, but really they are so alike in their actions and other stuff."

"What? You mean not interested in you?"

"Again; not funny."

"Yeah, yeah now that you got that out off your system what do you think about…"

* * *

"I still can't believe we never suspected anything, I mean not even once!"

"Me neither and I'm the one who spent the most time with her."

"Who cares anyway, she's still the same sourpuss as always."

"Tyson really what is your problem? Ever since you found out that Kai's a girl you've been insulting her."

"So? She betrayed us, at least now we know why."

"What are you taking about?"

"Girls can't be trusted all they do is backstabbing you."

"Tyson that is not only prejudice but a completely stupid way of seeing it."

"No, it's not I bet her mother was…"

Whatever he had been planning to say where cut short due to the fact that Kai, with a very impressive speed, had moved over to the group, grabbed Tyson by the throat and flung him against the closest wall. Holding him there effortlessly with the dragons feet a good pair of centimetres above the ground ignoring the hands that almost desperately were trying to remove her one-hand grip on his throat. This despite the fact that her grip was lose and allowing him to breath freely but keeping him firmly in one place. But the reason to Tyson's struggles was most likely the bluenette Russians facial expression. The always stoic almost emotionless enigma's face was now the very epitomise of rage, with burning eyes and slightly bared teeth.

"Don't _ever _speak of my mother again or I'll rip out your vocal cords, you understand?"

She spoke in a normal conversation volume but her words were dripping with rage and the other occupants of the room, save the Blitzenkreig boys who remained were they where, made sure to have good distance between the enraged phoenix and themselves.

"Yes, yes!"

To emphasise his point the Japanese dragon bobbed his head up and down, or well tried since he was being held up against a wall all he managed to do was bang his head against the wall. Throwing the teen one last murderous glare the Russian tossed him aside, where he landed in a rather undignified heap, before storming out off the room.

Before she'd even fully left the room, Bryan had gotten out of the sofa to follow the phoenix. Normally he'd remain seated and let Tala comfort the lady of his heart in order to conceal his crush on the bluenette but since it now was out in the open he didn't see any reason to stay behind. The result of this was that the redhead's elbow imbedded itself into the soft fabric of the sofa instead of the side of the falcon, which was where he'd aimed.

As soon as the door had slammed shut the wolf got up from the sofa as well, casually walking over to where the dragon was still laying on the floor and grabbed him by the front of his shirt puling him up on his feet.

"The only reason you still are alive is because if we killed you Kai would blame herself."

He spoke with an icy-voice before letting go off the dragon who fell back down on the floor. Where Ian, who had snuck up next to them in the unnoticeable way only short people could manage, stuck his foot in under the Japanese teen flipping him around carelessly so that Tyson was laying on his back. Placing his boot-clad foot lightly on the bluenette's throat. (B/N: I'd do the same thing!)

"If you _ever _upset Kai again you will never be able to launch a Beyblade anymore for the rest of your miserable life."

Removing his foot from the dragon's throat he turned to leave but not before delivering a swift kick just below the dragon's ribs.

* * *

Bryan ran determinately down the hallway following Kai's footsteps, he had no doubt that he would catch up with her. Kai was explosive and could move faster than any of the other Russians but that speed was short lived as she soon had to slow down to simply running and since his legs were longer than her was he would reach her soon.

As he predicted, it didn't take long until he saw her, however he didn't bother wasting his breath on trying to tell her to stop. She was upset and at the moment she wasn't thinking straight, he knew she also was angry on herself for losing her temper and wanted to get away so that she could calm down. Instead he ran after her winning meter after meter on her until he was so close that he could grab her arm and make her stop. She spun around and opened her mouth, but when their eyes locked no words came out.

"Calm down, okay? We won't go back until you feel like it."

He said softly.

"Can we go outside?"

"Of course."

He released the grip he'd had on her arms and let his hand slip down and grabbed her as he started to walk towards the glass doors that was placed at the end of the hallway.

Once in the garden, Bryan followed the bluenette to a secluded part of the garden where she sunk down against a tree trunk. Despite the fact that he'd rather suffer unmentionable amounts of pain before admitting it, the falcon could see what the wolf meant by calling Kai naïve. It was obvious that she had no idea how it could look with the two of them alone, well hidden behind a large amount of bushes and trees, not that he would do anything, well at least not against her will. The lilac haired teen sat down against another tree diagonally from the phoenix.

"They won't find us here, they never goes this far into the garden."

Despite the fact that he knew that the phoenix's statement was innocent and without any second thoughts behind it the falcon couldn't help that his pulse increased slightly at her statement. As previously mentioned she was far too naïve for her own good, not to mention tempting.

Silence ensued as Kai was mentally berating herself and Bryan was desperately trying to figure out something to say, which wasn't easy as he never had been good with words. Hence why he normally acted instead of spoke but for Kai he'd at least make a try.

"I could kill him really slow and painfully you know, if you want to. The others too."

The last part he added as in afterthought remembering that some of them had been rather rude towards Kai earlier. Kai, jerked out of her self-berating by his voice, looked oddly at him causing him to evaluate his statement. He wanted the phoenix to know that he was serious and that it only would take one word from her for him to kill anyone who hurt her.

"You know, if it would make you feel better."

He gave a quick shrug of his shoulders. Kai who was still looking a bit funnily at him couldn't help the small smile that spread on her lips nor the small short laugh that erupted from her lips.

"I feel better already, thanks Bry."

"No probs, so they get to live?"

Another small laugh escaped the bluenette.

"Yes Bryan they get to live."

"Okay then."

Acting on impulse the falcon got up from his seat, moved over to the tree where the beautiful phoenix sat and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her against his side. The bright pink blush that developed on her cheeks almost made Bryan coo at how adorable she looked.

"Bry?"

"I hate to see you unhappy."

"I'm fine."

"That doesn't work on me and you know it."

The bluenette Russian let out a small sigh, she had known that he wouldn't go for that but at the same time she couldn't help but hope. She wasn't good with deep heart-to-heart conversations she preferred to act instead of speaking.

(AN: Anyone sees a similarity here? –cheeky grin-)

(B/N: LOL)

"I shouldn't have done that."

It was obvious that she spoke about her physical attack on Tyson and Bryan felt an almost overpowering urge kill the dragon, from what he'd seen it was him that was the one that constantly insulted Kai and he be damned if he let him continue. If Tala hadn't done anything why they came back he would, be so sure.

"He deserves much worse than what you did."

"But he couldn't know…"

She never had the chance to finish her sentence as the falcon cut her of, annoyed that she actually was defending that thing. But then again this was also one of the endearing sides of Kai that had made him fall so hard for her, her almost never-ending protectiveness towards the ones she saw as her responsibility.

"That doesn't give him the right to insult you or your mother."

"I guess it doesn't."

"I _know _it doesn't."

He said encouraging leaning his head to the side so that rested upon her, trying to erase the dejected, sad undertone in her voice. He frowned slightly when Kai remained in the same position as before, back against the tree and her posture straight and a bit rigid their sides were pressed together yes but only because he held her against him. The ever present small seed of doubt in his chest suddenly grew remarkably.

"If you aren't comfortable just say so and I'll move."

He said making sure to keep the pain he felt out of his voice. Hearing his voice the phoenix, who had spent all her current will power not to crawl up into Bryan's lap to receive more of his lovely comfort, snap out of her thoughts.

"But I am."

She said slightly confused to how he had drawn the conclusion that she wasn't. He lifted his head from her a bit and Kai tilted her so that she could see his face.

"Your posture says something else."

"Idon't understand."

"Your body is completely rigid."

"Oh, I didn't realise. I was just thinking."

"About?"

It was an innocent question but nonetheless it made Kai's blush darken considerably, she couldn't tell him what she really had thought of. If she did she would surely die from embarrassment and Bryan would think she was a complete nut-head, she was absolutely positive of it. But she wouldn't lie, she couldn't lie if it was something her mother had valued it had been honesty.

"I'd rather not say."

"I thought we could tell each other everything?"

She could hear the pain and disappointment in his voice and she was overcome with guilty conscience.

"We can but…"

"But?"

"But… I don't want to speak about this now, please?"

She tilted her head a bit more and looked at him with pleading eyes. That look in her eyes made whatever sensible thought in Bryan's head to disappear and he could only nod as an answer fighting his body's urge to bend down those last centimetres and cover her lips with his. Kai, who had worried that he would keep on prodding, flashed him a small smile and was about to thank him when his eyes suddenly became intense and turned into a dark green colour. It was hypnotising, she couldn't look away and to be honest with herself she didn't want to either. His eyes had had the same colour when they where in Tala's bedroom and the phoenix felt a strange expectation grew in her chest. Before he did something that he'd regret Bryan forced himself to break eye contact with the phoenix.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Enough to go back?"

She paused with her answer, was she ready to do that? She would have to go back sooner or later and she had always preferred to get uncomfortable or troublesome tasks over with as soon as possible.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

The falcon asked a little uncertain she had paused before her answer and he didn't want her to rush into something she wasn't ready for.

"Yes I am don't worry I can handle it."

"Okay lets go."

The falcon gracefully pulled himself up from the ground and grabbed the bluenette's hand hauling her up, since she wasn't prepared for that Kai ended up falling against the falcon's chest who by reflex wrapped his other arm around her to steady her. Feeling absolutely destroyed from her own clumsiness Kai tried to extract herself from the falcon's embrace. When he didn't loosened his grip on her she peered up at him through her silver coloured bangs. He had an odd looking facial expression that she couldn't exactly place; it seemed to be somewhere between astonishment and confusion and unfocused eyes.

"Bry?"

Receiving no answer, she spoke again this time putting a bit more weight behind her words.

"Bryan?"

At least that seemed to work, his body gave a small jerk and his eyes become focused again.

"Hmm yeah?"

"Are you okay, you zoned out."

"Yeah its just you feel a lot different without your bandages."

"Oh!"

She couldn't help herself she just had to ask.

"In a good or bad way?"

"Definitely a good way, you are very soft and… huggable."

She felt her blush darken again, he thought she was huggable! She averted her eyes from his, afraid that they would give her emotions away. Sensing that she was a bit uncomfortable, Bryan released her, sliding his hands in a slow caress along her back before grabbing her hand (AN: He does that a lot doesn't he?) (B/N: Definitely.. lol) and starting to walk towards the glass doors.

They walked through the corridors in a comfortable silence, both of them enjoying the others company and Kai was also thinking about what she would do, the others would no doubt have questions. It was likely that they wouldn't dare to voice them out loud but she didn't want them to be afraid of her, more than they already were that is.

Entering the room the phoenix and falcon went straight to the three other Russians, who no doubt about it, would want to know how the bluenette phoenix was.

"Are you okay, sis?"

"Yeah."

"You're positive about it?"

"Yeah she is, I offered to kill them but she said no."

"You better keep an eye on him, sis, he might do it anyway. He hasn't beaten anyone into a pulp in almost a month."

"What about those street gangs?"

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"Yup."

"You're telling me that there isn't one single street gang in Moscow."

"And the suburbs."

Turning to Spencer, she asked him.

"Is he really serious?"

"I'm afraid he is. After a couple of encounters with Bry they seem to either dissolve or move."

"God damned cowards is what they are."

Bryan grumbled a bit under his breath. The phoenix turned towards him with a mixture of amazement and disbelieve in her eyes.

"They're telling me that you scared of every single street gang in Moscow?"

"And the suburbs."

Tala poked in, anyone could see that he was enjoying this immensely. Kai threw him an annoyed look but didn't bother to tell him to shut up, Bryan shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"Yeah I guess so."

Being at a complete loss for words the bluenette Russian couldn't do anything else but shake her head in disbelieve. The fact that one single person could clear out a whole million inhabitants city was unbelievable, and Moscow didn't have a small number of street gangs not many people dared to go outside during the evening or night; the risk of being _not _mugged or something worse was almost non-existent. And now she was told that Bryan had done just that, it would take some time to digest it.

(AN: The thing about street gangs in Moscow, I've just made up to fit the story, no connection to the real world what so ever) (B/N: But good none the less, I liked Tala's put-ins too.. XD)

"The cops are almost bursting with pride, they think its because of their new anti-street violence project."

Spencer said smirking, causing Kai to raise her eyebrows the Moscow police where one of most incompetent and corrupted in the world. She knew, the police had been called to the abbey countless times by some passer-by's who had seen beat up, half dead kids. They had seen the state the kids had been in but some trouble here and there had suddenly made them see well-nourished, healthy children. From her estimation Voltaire had at least a good third of the Moscow's police at his pay list.

(AN: Again I'm just making up the cops thing, no connection to the real world blah, blah…)

(B/N: Yah, don't want angry reader, or a formal Russian Police anon review.. '')

"So are you going to tell the other anything?"

A bit surprised and confused by the sudden change of subject it took a couple of seconds for Kai to understand what Spencer was asking her.

"Yes, I think they deserve to know."

"Kai don't do anything you don't want to okay? You don't have to tell them anything."

Tala said adding his five-cent's to the conversation; he knew how much it took for Kai to actually reveal the story of her mother to someone and from what he had seen, he wasn't sure if he considered them "worthy" of this knowledge.

"Tala they deserve it, they took me back after Black Dranzer and they didn't hate me for pretending to be a boy."

The wolf didn't look happy but since Kai was adamant on doing this he nodded his approval to his sister's decision.

The phoenix, closely followed by the five other Russians, walked over to where the rest of the bladers where gathered. Most of them eyed the female Russian closely trying to see if she still was in a horrible mood, but she seemed to be back to her normal emotionless-self so none of them, except Kenny, felt the urge to hide behind a piece of furniture and offer the phoenix Tyson's head nicely placed and decorated on a silver plate. (B/N: HA, you got one creative mind there.. Lol)

"Kai are you oaky?"

"I'm fine don't worry, Max."

The phoenix told the worried turtle, his question warming her heart a bit now that she knew that they all didn't hate her gut for what she had done.

"Tyson…"

She wasn't exactly sure on how and what she would say but decided to go on her intuition, at least Tala had told her that it was good.

"I apologize for what I did earlier, I lost my temper."

The dragon turned his eyes towards the phoenix and spoke angrily.

"You apologize? You…. (B/N: DOES HE EVER SHUT UP!?)

He interrupted himself when he saw the faces of Tala, Bryan and Ian even someone as dense as the dragon himself could see that right now was _not _a very good time to take out his anger at the phoenix. (B/N: Or _any _other time… jee)

"I mean its okay, it could have happened to anyone."

He said a bit uncertain glancing very indiscreetly at the Russians to see if that was what they wanted to hear. The bluenette Russian took a breath through her nose mentally preparing herself.

"It's just I'm a bit… sensitive when it comes to my mother."

At the word sensitive the four other Russians couldn't help but exchange amusing looks among each other, using the word sensitive to describe Kai's feelings when it came to her mother would be as describing the ice-age as a bit chilly. No one of the Bladebreakers or the Majestics uttered one syllable, not wanting to receive the look or treatment Kai had given Tyson.

The phoenix stuck her fingers inside the hem of her shirt and pulled out a thin golden chain with a golden locket attached to it. It was her mother's "Christmas" present to her containing a picture of her mother on one side and a picture of the two of them at the other side. Opening it and making sure to keep her fingers on the picture of both her and her mother she showed the picture to the other bladers.

"This is my mother."

Looking at the picture most of the bladers made a quick intake of breath and some of them even stepped back a couple of steps. The picture in locket showed a woman in her mid-twenties with long two coloured hair, just like Kai's, she had very beautiful, soft, feminine features but what had brought the reaction from the Bladebreakers and the Majestics wasn't the woman's beauty but her eyes. Her right eye was deep, hypnotizing purple and her left pale yellow, mush like the inside of a lemon. (B/N: The first time I misread Lemon as Demon.. o.O") (AN: O.o) Despite her other beautiful features her left eye made her at the first glance to look like something from a B-class horror movie.

"When she found out that my father and Voltaire planned on placing me in the abbey she ran away with me."

The phoenix trailed off lost in her own world and thoughts.

"What happened?"

Oliver asked timidly, afraid to enrage the phoenix but almost bursting from curiosity.

"You can only run for so long from someone as powerful as Voltaire. They found us, placed me in the abbey and killed my mother."

The Blitzenkreig boys knew that this was a very compressed, undetailed summarising of what had happened. But they were positively surprised that Kai gave them that version none of them had really wished for Kai to tell them about her mother, they didn't think that they were worthy of such amount of trust from Kai. But since this was what she had wanted to do they stood behind her as they always had done.

Taking in this the bladers realized just why Kai had reacted so strongly against Tyson, it was obvious that he would have said something rather rude and they fully understood that Kai wouldn't allow that. Max, the ever emotional of them, rushed forwards to hug Kai, his baby blue eyes filled with tears for his friend, captain and role model.

After the blond had separated himself from the phoenix and wiped the tears from his eyes and Kai had put the locket back in under her shirt a thick, an uncomfortable silence descended over the room. No one really knew what to say or do and just as the tension in the room where about to reach the breaking point, one of the Jurgen castles butlers opened the door declaring that lunch was ready. Relieved, everyone nodded and started to walk towards the dining room.

AN: Well that's all for now folks! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And Emma I hope you like it, you got to date Enrique, be a journalist and soon-to-be married to Mikey Way. Not too bad hmm? I know you're all over George now but whatever… I'm still keeping it. XP

Sorry if the Tyson/Rei/Max dialogue was bad, I had major problem with it.

Bryan: Do you have to make me all sappy and touchy feel-y?

Kai: What do you have to complain for? I'm a fricking girl!

Bryan: And a really hot one too –wiggles eyebrows-

Kai: -blushes and mutters incoherently-

Me: My story, my rules so now shoo I have to make plans.

Bryan: With what brain?

Me: Hey! Get out or I'll make _you _a girl in my next fic.

Bryan: -swallows hard- Eh I need to go and… practice.

To the next chapter I will need some very cheesy pick up lines and it's a plus if they are bad as well but that's not a necessity. What is important is that I can't make the next chapter without these pick up lines so if you gives me a few I'll be able to update faster.

I have now decided how the story will end and there will be two more chapters. And if you all are very nice and review I'll put some kissing in the next chapter if not well then you'll just have to wait. -evil laugh- So if you want some real Bryan/Kai action you better **REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 7 Enough is Enough

(S)he is a Lady

Serie: Beyblade

Pairings: Bryan/Kai

Warnings: Language, Tyson bashing and very much fluff

Summary: The Bladebreakers are in Germany visiting the Majestics, who currently are gathered in Roberts castle, when Voltaire and Boris shows up and reveals a shocking secrets about Kai for the Bladebreakers and the Majestics.  
Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Does anyone honestly think that if I owned Beyblade I'd be here at FANfiction and write? O.o

Oi! Attention over here plz.

Single words or phrases in _italic_ in running text means that something are emphasized.

"_Italic"_ means thought (except when in a flashback then it's normal texture)  
Underlined words means Russian

**Underlined and bold** means bitbeast speak

And as usual I have my wonderful beta **Miako6**

AN: It's the seventh and second last chapter! And things are starting to get hot in here. Phu! –waves fan-

**Ugawa and BeckyTao**

Thank you SO much for the pick-up lines -glomps- they were very useful even if I didn't use all and oh my god some of them were so bad I feel of my chair laughing. I cant believe that people actually uses these things!

**Oh My God so many people reviewed I'm so happy!!! –throws cookies and glomps random people- **

CHAPTER 7: Enough is Enough

"Just where do those legs of yours end?"

"By my ankles."

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!"

A raised eyebrow.

"I am Russian."

"Are you a parking ticket?"

"Excuse me?"

"You got fine written all over you."

Confused, slightly irritated look.

"What?"

"Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants."

Two raised eyebrows and a sceptical look.

"No."

"If you were a chicken, you'd be impeccable."

Incredulous and a bit freaked out facial expression. (B/N: I think you can count me with you then.. O.o)

"What?!"

"_They were going to die, he was going to kill them."_

That was what was going through the minds of Tala, Spencer and Ian, this thought brought different emotions through each Russian. The wolf was feeling a large amount of sadistic pleasure and a small hope that once Bryan had killed them he would feel forgiving well or at least less murderous and that he would get away with his eh… attempt to matchmaking of the falcon and his sister. The giant blond felt what he always felt when one of his teammates was plotting something evil and or sadistic, dejection and mild amusement. The young snake, filled with a child-like excitement by the course of events, was currently trying to guess which one of the objects in the room the falcon would use to kill the annoying brats.

Now you are probably wondering what on earth is happening, well to make a long story short. After lunch, Robert had lead the team into another of his many rooms in an attempt to ease the tension (how he thought of that a change of room would help… well nobody but he knows that). Once there, Enrique and Rei had realised that Kai with her "new" body was very attractive and started to flirt with her. The phoenix being as naïve as she was of course didn't understand what they were saying and just thought of them as annoying and slightly retarded as she answered their absurd questions. The falcon however understood what they were saying perfectly and was at the moment silently fuming with underlying rage much like a volcano ready to explode.

Also lets not forget the non-Russian bladers in the room. Max and Oliver practically had showed a complete fist inside of their mouths to prevent them from bursting out in a hysterical laughter, their bodies shaking in silent laughter where they lay on separate sofas. Said boys where also very careful with not looking at each other knowing from experience that if they did that all the fists on earth wouldn't help them. It was also lucky that they were placed slightly behind the phoenix or she would have thought that they were having some sort of seizure. Johnny had _slightly _more dignity and was thoroughly hiding his face behind a sport magazine, although his shaking shoulders showed that he wasn't as unaffected as he liked them to think. Robert had, as Johnny, choose to hide his face in his case, a thick, old, _very boring_ book about his ancestors. The reason to his choice of book was rather ingenious actually. Reading about family feuds, the economic and political influence his family had starting in the early 14th century until modern time was so boring and depressing that you simply were physically incapable of laughing. Tyson didn't understand what the fuss was about (AN: And what else is new?) and was still mopping about the way Kai had treated him earlier. (AN: Even I want to physically hurt him, and I'm a pacifist for Christ's sake!) (B/N: Gets on the nerves really.) Kenny had in an attempt not to suffer from a nervous breakdown decided to do a complete analysis and upgrading of all the Bladebreakers' blades and was currently working on Draciel, and as we all know when he did that he emerged into his own little world meaning he was completely unaware of what was going on in the room. (AN: Aww… –pinches Kenny's cheek- he is so cute when he goes into geek-mode) (B/N: -Stares at her- _you _are weird for liking _that_!)

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together."

"Hn."

"Did you know your body is 95% water! Lucky for you I'm thirsty."

"I don't see the relevance."

"Was you father an alien?"

"My father was a sadistic, manipulative, disgusting bastard."

"Eh… because there's nothing else like you on Earth?"

"Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day."

Before Kai had the chance to answer, Bryan beat her to it. He had tried to keep his calm, he really had all of the Blitzenkreig boys could affirm that, if they would feel like it of course, but now he had had enough. He had had enough of their pathetic attempts of gaining Kai's attention. He had had enough of the way they looked at the phoenix. And he most definitely had had enough of other people trying to hit on his, yes _his_, girl. God damn it he was _not _going to let this go on any more.

"Enough! You two shut up and you're coming with me."

He almost growled out giving the Italian and Chinese blader one of his dirtiest looks and since this is Bryan we are talking about it was _very _dirty. Enrique screamed a scream that sounded very similarly to the one of a girl who had breathed in a large amount of helium and with an almost lightning speed jumped behind a sofa. Rei's skin turned a colour that almost was as pale as Bryan's and his golden eyes rolled up as his body fell limp, the poor kitten was out cold.

As he got up from the sofa he roughly encircled his hand around the phoenix's pulling her up to her feet's and half dragged half pulled her across the room flinging up the door that lead to the adjoining room. Dragging the bewildered phoenix inside, he slammed the door shut and pushed the bluenette Russian up against a wall, effectively keeping her there by placing his arms on each side of her chest. Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths through his nose he tried to still his rage, meanwhile, Kai was eyeing him with concerned eyes. She simply couldn't, by any stretch of imagination, understand what had gotten him so upset, sure Enrique and Rei had behaved themselves very weird but she couldn't understand how their questions, no matter how stupid they had been, would make the falcon erupt into such fits of anger.

"Bryan?"

She asked a bit timidly, her voice was a bit softer than what it used to be before her real gender was revealed, but it was the same none-the-less. (B/N: Just think of Kai's Japanese voice and you'll know) (AN: -glomps Miako- thank you so much for doing the voice thing-y for me!), she wasn't afraid of the falcon, he might be the only person she never had been able to take down in a fist fight but on the other hand he hadn't been able to take her down either, however she didn't want to agitate the falcon if there was a way to avoid it.

"Yes."

"Why are you so upset?"

"They were flirting with you."

He said his anger clearly showing in his voice barely resisting the urge to enter the other room and kill the two offensive bladers in the most brutal way he could imagine, and he had a very good imagination. Kai on the other hand merely raised an eyebrow in clear disbelief; it was obvious that she didn't believe what he was saying.

"You must be mistaken Bryan why would they flirt with _me_?"

Letting out a small growl of frustration the falcon did something he normally never did, he spoke without thinking.

"Because you are beautiful, tempting, fascinating…" (B/N: huge wolfie grin)

Realizing what he was saying he abruptly stopped talking, turning his eyes to watch the very interesting pattern on the wall feeling highly embarrassed and he could feel his cheeks heat up. However, the light pink blush on the falcon's cheeks paled into nothing compared to the dark cherry-coloured blush marring the phoenix's cheeks.

"_Does he really think all that about me?"_

"**Well he said so didn't he?"**

The soft melodic voice of the sacred phoenix spoke.

"_But he couldn't… I'm not all those things."_

"**Mistress do you really think he would lie about something like that?"**

"_Bryan would never lie to me he knows how much I hate lies."_

"**Well then he means what he said."**

The phoenix said sounding a bit smug, it was about time that her mistress stopped thinking so lowly about herself and even more about time that she and the Falborg wielder got together. All this pinning and longing was very annoying both she and Falborg had had more than enough of their respective wielders mental whining and whishing.

Kai didn't respond, shocked she tried to process the fact that Bryan thought she was these things and more importantly what was she to do now?

Meanwhile, Bryan had also had a conversation with his bit beast, only the wind-falcon had been much more brute and straight forwards than the phoenix, much like the wielder's own personality actually. Re-directing his gaze to the captured phoenix, he noticed for the first time the heavy blush that marred her cheeks, feeling some confidence returning; since this must mean that she felt something, if only embarrassment. He took a small step closer and locked eyes with the phoenix.

"Remember when you asked me how I thought you felt against me without your bandages?"

His voice was low and a bit hoarse sending shivers down her spine and making her body feel oddly hot and itchy, and his eyes… his emerald eyes were a deep smouldering colour instead of its normal clear forest green colour. She nodded in response to his question, at the moment she didn't trust her own voice.

"Do you remember what I answered?"

How could she forget? His answer _"Definitely a good way, you are very soft and… huggable" _had rung through her mind during her conversation with the Blitzenkreig boys, the conversation about her mother and the lunch. She didn't think she would ever forget that sentence or how he had looked when he'd said it. Once again she nodded not trusting her voice.

"Tell me."

His voice had turned even hoarser and she felt like she was going to drown in his eyes. Swallowing nervously, she opened her mouth.

"Y-you said I was s-soft and hu-huggable."

She managed to stutter, her blush deepening a couple of shades more. She was so embarrassed, she had always been able to keep her cool and now she was stuttering and blushing like some pathetic… girl. If she hadn't been captured in-between the falcon's muscular arms she would have run out of the room and the castle and avoided the falcon for days. She just wished that the floor would open and swallow her whole.

Bryan couldn't help the small smirk that enveloped itself on his face, she was adorable and he was going to make sure she understood that before he let her out of the room. He was also going to make sure that none of the others out in the other room would have the opportunity to flirt with her again, not if they wanted to see another sunrise that is.

"You know I never meant to call you huggable."

She couldn't help but flinch a bit at that.

"You didn't?"

That hurt, it hurt a lot. As if reading her mind the lilac-haired falcon spoke again.

"No, I meant to say that you are completely gorgeous, amazing, very__sexy but first and foremost very, _very _kissable."

(AN: -squeal-) (B/N: -Eyes wide- _Bryan _said _that_?) (AN: -nods vigorously- Yup he did)

Kai simply stood there arms hanging limply by her sides looking shell-shocked, her mind almost franticly repeating the words he had spoken. Smiling at her, the falcon spoke.

"You don't mind do you?"

She looked at him as if he was from another planet.

"Mind what?"

"This."

And with that the falcon leaned forwards toward her face, completely mesmerized, Kai could only look into those dark green eyes that was coming closer and closer to hers. When his eyes were only centimetres away from her, her eyes started to fall shut of their own will just like they had in the bedroom earlier toady.

When their lips connected, Kai couldn't help but let out a small sigh in pure bliss, she had never experienced anything so pleasurable in her whole life. She felt his arms moving from the wall to wrap themselves around her waist pulling her against his body and the phoenix found that her own hands somehow had moved up to Bryan's chest and was grasping his shirt. When his lips continued to move over her, she was grateful for her firm grip on his shirt as her legs suddenly didn't seem to be able to carry her weight.

Pressing his lips carefully against the phoenix's passion, desire and anxiety swirled inside Bryan's body and mind. She felt so good against his lips that he never wanted it to end, it was even better than everything he'd imagined. But what if she didn't want him? However as soon as he felt the small gasp against his lips and her body turned soft and relaxed in his arms that thought evaporated and he continued to move his lips over her soft, pink ones.

(AN: They finally kissed!!!!! –jumps around grinning like a maniac-) (B/N: -Rolls her eyes- She acts like it's not her doing…) (AN: -pouts and crosses arms-)

The falcon carefully parted his lips allowing his tongue to slide against the phoenix's lips, respectfully asking her to let him inside of her hot, wet cavern. Feeling this the Russian bluenette let out a sound somewhat between a gasp and a mew in pure pleasure, wrapping her arms around the lilac haired falcon's neck as she felt her knees start to bend.

Slipping his tongue into the soft, velvet interiors of the phoenix's mouth, Bryan tightened his hold on the bluenette in his arms, pressing her against his chest. Slowly and meticulous he explored every centimetre of her mouth, tongue, teeth, palate nothing were left untouched or uncared for. All the small mews and whimpers emitting for the phoenix in his arms encouraging him to continue his exploration of her mouth and her shy almost cautious response to his kiss nearly drove him over the edge making him moan by the sheer pleasure.

With all her senses overloaded and haywire the phoenix bluenette didn't notice that Bryan had been moving her until the back of her legs came in contact with one of the sofas that was placed in the room. Without breaking the kiss or in any other way faltering in his exploration of the bluenette's mouth the falcon carefully, as if she was made out of glass and could shatter into a million pieces if he wasn't careful, lowered the phoenix down onto the sofa.

Positioning himself on top of the petit Russian, her legs in between his, Bryan supported his weight on one of his arms and with his other hand tenderly caressing the Phoenix's side electing soft moans from the bluenette's throat. Feeling the growing need of oxygen, Bryan reluctantly broke the kiss with a few last caresses of the bluenette's tongue and lips. Looking down at the panting phoenix below him, the falcon couldn't help but smile, Kai looked even more beautiful now with the bright pink blush on her cheeks still present, unfocused dark red eyes and swollen, bruised lips she was the most tempting he'd ever seen or imagined. Kai was still dazed from everything that had happened and her mind was desperately trying to sort out everything.

"You're beautiful."

The phoenix was dragged out of her thought by the falcon's deep voice, her eyes focusing and meeting the dark emerald orbs of the falcon, smiling he spoke.

"And I'm not letting you go until you've realised it."

"Bryan…"

Silencing her with a soft kiss on her lips, Bryan leaned back slightly.

"Don't, I'm not letting you say anything bad about yourself. You are amazing, strong, brave, caring, beautiful…"

The falcon continued describing the phoenix punctuating every word with soft kisses along her jaws, throat and neck. His lips twitched into a smile as the Russian bluenette moaned and writhed below him, her body arching upwards toward his and her fingers clawing on his shoulders.

"Unn… Bry-an…"

She was burning, her entire body screaming for something to smooth the burning desire inside of her. The soft, hungry lips that was kissing and nibbling on her skin where both soothing the fire and fuelling it further, digging her fingers deeper into Bryan's shoulders as he touched a particular sensitive spot on her neck.

Bryan was on the edge of losing control; this was truly the most pleasurable sensations he had ever experienced and he knew that he would had to, if not, stop then or at least slow down. This was not something he wanted to rush, he wouldn't allow himself to rush his oh so beautiful phoenix for deserved nothing but the best. Allowing himself a last taste of the delicate skin of the phoenix neck he withdrew his head with one last nibbling with his teeth. Looking at the harshly panting phoenix below him, a predatory smile enveloped itself on his lips, oh yes she was his now no doubt about it.

"Yes?"

"I… I believe you. I know you would never lie to me."

His smile changed from predatory to tender and he pressed a quick soft kiss to her slightly parted lips.

"I'm glad."

Kai felt her heartbeat slow down a bit, though it was still beating very much faster than it usually did and for the first time she since he trapped her against the wall she could think at least semi-normal thoughts. The first thing was Bryan had kissed her and he thought she was beautiful that meant he liked her, maybe he wasn't _in love _with her but surely he liked her, right? She couldn't imagine that anyone could kiss someone like how he had kissed her without liking that person. Secondly, she realised that she wanted him to kiss her again, now.

She wrapped her hands, that until now had been gripping the falcons shoulders, around his neck drawing him down towards her. One of her hands nestling itself into the falcon's hair and she couldn't help but notice that it felt very nice drawing her hands through his hair, maybe if he kissed her some other time she could do it some more.

Bryan felt his phoenix drawing him down toward her as she lifted her own head and torso slightly, he knew that he should stop, if he kissed her again chances were very big that he would lose control. But as their lips met he had to admit to himself that he hadn't fought against it very hard, who would had if they had the girl of their dreams in their arms?

Their lips moved against each other again, more securely this time as they no longer feared rejection. Their kiss grew deeper and hungrier as they become lost in each other.

However, they were interrupted by a series of clicking noise and as they parted and opened their eyes to locate the sound they were blinded by a bright light. After blinking a couple of times so that their eyes got used to the light they spotted Ian standing some metres away holding a camera that he was currently using to take as many pictures as he could.

"IAN!!!"

Both Kai and Bryan screamed in unison though they acted very differently. Kai buried her face in her hands, her face burning with embarrassment as Bryan pushed himself up from the sofa and launched himself towards the snake, who after being spotted, had fired off one last photo before turning on his heels and running for his life.

(AN: I'm not exaggerating; I mean it is Bryan we're talking about here if Ian gets caught I think he is pretty dead.) (B/N: Oh, my god! That was good! XD)

Mere seconds later Bryan was at the said door, yanking it open to continue his pursuit of the snake. When he stopped dead in his tracks turning abruptly to look at the bluenette phoenix.

Kai felt embarrassed beyond words and the way Bryan had jumped off her like she was carrying some disease made her feel even worse. What if he didn't like her? what if that first kiss had been a mistake? But then he had said all those things about her, she was so confused right now. When Bryan had jumped off her she had turned around so she was laying on her stomach burring her face in the fabric of the sofa muttering incoherently, still covering her face with her hands with the very intention of never ever look anyone in the face more.

Seeing her laying on the sofa hiding her face almost broke his heart and he carefully closed the door walking over to the phoenix. He suddenly felt very bad for the way he had behaved himself, something he'd never felt before, not even when he had received the orders to kill his opponent in the world championship. Now he hadn't killed Rei since he was an acquaintance of Kai and he felt a bit sorry for the Chinese but he didn't feel any form of remorse, what he did to Rei was nothing in comparison to what Boris had done to him after he not only disobeyed his orders, but also lost the match. But seeing the phoenix on the sofa, he couldn't help but feel that it was his fault and that if he just hadn't kissed her that second time she wouldn't feel like this. He knew how sensitive the bluenette was and right now he was cursing himself and Ian in every single language he could.

Sitting down carefully next to the phoenix he hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder, he had no idea of what he was supposed to do; if she had been enraged he could just have worked it out of her by engaging them in a old fashion fight but he had never been good with consoling and other stuff. Among the Russians, it was Kai who consoled everyone else and Tala who consoled her, that's how things worked.

Awkwardly, he squeezed her shoulder, receiving no answer and being unable to hear what she was saying. He desperately thought of something comforting to say since what he was doing obviously didn't work.

"Don't worry I'll make sure no one ever sees those pictures."

Halting her mumbling the phoenix spoke.

"How?"

"I'll figure something out he wont show those pictures to anyone."

"Promise?"

For the first time since the camera incident Kai turned her head slightly and separating her fingers just enough to manage to peek at Bryan.

"I promise."

"Okay."

Since Bryan would take care of Ian and his… ehm… compromising pictures, Kai decided that there would be no point in burying herself in the sofa, though she was very careful not to look Bryan in the eyes as she got up. She was still a bit embarrassed about the whole thing not to mention confused, what did the falcon really feel about her? However, she didn't dare to ask, reasoning that it was better to still have the chance of him liking her then to get it confirmed that he didn't.

"So maybe we should go back to the others?".

She said a bit nervously crossing her arms in front of herself, not waiting for an answer, she started walking toward the door that lead to the room where the others were. when she felt the falcon's large hand cover her shoulder, gripping it slightly to stop her, her body involuntarily tensed, her mind racing.

"_Please don't say it, please don't."_

Closing her eyes for the comment that most likely would break her into millions of tiny pieces.

"You might want to go and grab your scarf first."

"W-what?"

That was not what she had expected.

"I said you might want to grab your scarf."

"I wont wear that anymore; its annoying."

"You might want to anyway unless you want Tala to tease you mercilessly."

His voice was light and amused and she had absolutely no idea of what he was saying. Turning around to face him, she also noticed that he was wearing a smug and very pleased look on his face.

"Tease me about what?"

"Oh I don't know maybe those marks on your neck"

In his voice there now was enough fake innocence to make Kai rush to the closest mirror and take a closer look at her neck. What she saw made her release a gasp in pure shock before her cheeks once again turned a deep red colour. _Marks_. All over her neck there were plenty of red marks, she could only draw the conclusion that they were the results of Bryan's kisses.

Through the mirror, she saw Bryan saunter up behind her still wearing that smug grin. Stepping up so close that his chest was touching her back he leaned his head down a bit, so that his head was more in level with her, wrapping his arms softly around her waist.

"So will you wear it? I don't mind if you don't but I thought you might be more comfortable with it on."

She nodded mutely, she would wear the scarf; there was no way in hell she would show herself like that, Tala and Ian would tease her to death, Spencer would tell them to stop but would really be laughing on the inside as well and for the Bladebreakers and the Majestics, she didn't even want to think about what they would say or do.

"Lets go then."

The falcon said separating his body from Kai's, gently pulling her toward the other door that would lead them into the hallway where they could go to their rooms with his arm that he had left around her waist. Now that they had kissed, he didn't see why he couldn't hold her like that. Kai for her part, enjoyed the feeling even if it made her a bit nervous.

AN: My very first kiss! Well not "mine" mine but you know what I mean. Thought I did pretty well for being my first time and all if I dare to say so myself. Though that might depend on the fact that I've read tons of kissing scenes (in strict research purposes, cough cough) and that I got help from my beta.

Ian: Who cares about their stupid kiss? At least I got to do something fun.

Me: -ruffles Ian's hair- Just you wait until next chapter then I'll have even more fun for you.

Ian: -grins- Yes!

- hears thundering sound of footsteps and angry voices-

Me: -sweatdrops- -grabs Ian and tosses him into closet.

Ian: -muffled- Hey let me out!

Me: -panic stricken- Quiet! Angry fan girls are coming.

Ian: eep!

-doors bursts open and crowd of angry fan girls enters-

Me: Eh hi?

Fan girls: -screams- Where is he?!

Me: -squeaky voice- Who?

Fan girls: -booming voice- IAN!

Me: -jumps in fright- I don't know please I don't know! –falls on knees begging - please don't kill me!

Fan girls: Lets go find him! –leaves-

Me: -gets up wiping dirt of pants- He he… I had everything under control.

-opens closet door to let out Ian-

Ian: -whispers- No! Close it!

Me: -reassuringly- They are gone.

Ian: -still whispering- I'm not taking any chances I'm stay in here until you've finished your story. –slams closet door close-

Me: -looks at closet- Eh… -sweatdrops- Okay…

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **so that I become happy and get many ideas so that I'll write faster and let Ian out of my closet. Come on! Save Ian (and my clothes) and **REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8 You're Mine

(S)he is a Lady

Serie: Beyblade

Pairings: Bryan/Kai and some other hinted/mentioned pairings but you'll have to see for yourselves

Warnings: Language, Tyson bashing, some violence and very much fluff

Summary: The Bladebreakers are in Germany visiting the Majestics, who currently are gathered in Roberts castle, when Voltaire and Boris shows up and reveals a shocking secrets about Kai for the Bladebreakers and the Majestics.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade Tyson and Mariah would die and nothing would be pink, so obviously I don't own it –sulks-

Oi! Attention over here plz.

Single words or phrases in _italic_ in running text means that something are emphasized.

"_Italic"_ means thought (except when in a flashback then it's normal texture)  
Underlined words means Russian

**Underlined and bold** means bitbeast speak

And as usual I have my wonderful beta **Miako6 **who helps me with everything without her there would be no chapter or story

I'd like to thank **Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it **for helping me defeat a horrible writers block and adding some extra romance in this fic. (You better review this time or I'll be coming after you with pitchforks –shakes pitchfork threatening-)

I'd also like to thank **Elemental Gypsy **and **Blaze Queenie **for (un-knowingly) helping me with this fic. –glomps- You'll notice what you did once you read it… I hope –sweatdrops-

**OH MY GOD I got SO many reviews! I can't believe I got over 100 reviews –glomps- its unbelievable! I'm so happy –throws chocolate cupcakes-**

**Merry Christmas to all of you! Here is my present to all of my readers!!! **(and yes I know it's a bit too late, but just a little bit.)

AN: This is the last chapter –cries- but don't worry I've already started on my next fic Dinner Times Two so if you like what I write (which you hopefully do –sweatdrops-) you don't have to worry I wont stop. I've also decided to write an other female Kai fic both because many people seems to like female Kai and because I've gotten smitten by Defiant Vixen –looks accusingly at her- so that I'm totally obsessed with female Kai.

**CHAPTER 8: You're Mine**

After fetching Kai's scarf and dodging a couple of servants on the way, Kai and Bryan were on their way back to the room where the others where.

Kai was currently fidgeting on her scarf, something she had done since she had taken it on both in order to make sure that it was so high up on her neck that the marks Bryan had made wouldn't show and from sheer nervousness. She did have the slightest clue on how she was to act now, not only the whole girl thing but also after Bryan had kissed her. Was there some particular way she was supposed to act? Were they a couple now?

Bryan who still was keeping his arm around the phoenix's waist was aware of the phoenix thoughts were far away at the moment, although he didn't know his own prominence in these thoughts, so he choose to walk quietly beside her. Simply enjoying the presence and company of the petite phoenix next to him.

Suddenly being pulled into a halt, the phoenix blinked a couple of times snapping herself out of the half trance she'd been in. For the first time since they'd started walking, she started being really conscious about their surroundings, she noticed that they were just outside the room where the rest of the bladers were. Crooking her head to the side to get a better view of the falcon's face she asked.

"Why aren't we going in?"

"I just thought that you'd like to finish thinking on whatever you were thinking on first. The others will probably be all over you."

The falcon said a bit off handily, ignoring the teasing voice of his falcon bitbeast in his head that told him very different reasons to why he'd stopped.

"Oh, no it was nothing we can go in."

She said a bit too quickly causing the falcon to take an extra close look at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Not having a real reason to question her further he only shrugged and opened the door. When he did the bluenette felt a wave of relief wash over her, at least now she wouldn't have to answer his question; what would she have said anyway "I was wondering if we are a couple and how I should act now that we've kissed." Yeah right as if she would ever humiliate herself like that.

Gently thrusting the phoenix in the room with his hand on the small of her back Bryan entered the room slightly behind the phoenix before he dropped his hand to his side. Thinking that Kai probably wouldn't be comfortable with displaying such amounts of emotions in front of everyone however his gesture made even more questions appear in the bluenette's head. Why did he do that? Was she supposed to act like that too?

If Bryan had been looking at the phoenix he would probably have seen the confused look that fluttered over her face, however he wasn't, his eyes was sweeping the room in search for someone he had some unfinished business with.

"Ian"

He growled out.

"Outside. Now."

The snake who had taken cover behind the whale sent pleading looks to both the wolf and the whale until how futile that was and focused his efforts on the whale. However the blonde simply shrugged and gave the snake a look that clearly said you-got-yourself-into-this-mess-you'll-have-to-sort-it-out-on-youself. Throwing one last glare at the blond the purple haired blader walked towards Bryan, the door and quite likely his own death.

"Don't kill him."

The voice of the bluenette phoenix caused the other Russians heads to turn towards her.

"He's an annoying brat but don't kill him."

Hearing this the youngest Russian knew that since Bryan never would do anything against Kai direct wishes he would live causing him to smile brightly at the phoenix.

"I wont do any pranks on you for months Kai."

The prankster of the Russians swore solemnly to the bluenette female as he walked out of the door toward his telling-off by the falcon no longer fearing for his life. The falcon only giving an un-articulated grunt as a response as he also ventured outside.

(AN: I know I didn't kill Ian but there's a very good reason for that, you'll see farther down in the chapter –mischievous grin-) (B/N: -looks at her mischievous grin- Umm.. Is that a good thing?)

After the door closed behind them, Kai walked over to the two remaining Russians and flopped herself down in Spencer's lap tucking her head in under his chin. A very un-Kai-ish thing to do, yes, but right now she was so confused that she really didn't care; they already knew she was a girl and about her mother so really what was there left to hide? Her darkest secrets had already been spilled to the world (or well the eight present bladers if you wanted to be picky.)

Normally, she'd go to Tala but even though she loved the wolf with all her heart she was still too self-conscious about the marks on her neck and she knew for a fact that if she sat in his lap he'd start fiddling with her scarf. This she knew simply because she quickly after they met had realised that the wolf was almost as hyperactive as Max, he just hid it better. Also Spencer had always been the most father like person in her life and right now she felt… lost in the lack of a more proper word, she wanted someone to nurse her and fix everything around her like her mother always had done. It was both stupid and childish but right now she couldn't be bothered with caring.

The other eight in the room barely reacted to this, guess that they already where so dulled off from the last two days' events that it would take a minor miracle to make them surprised again.

"So… feeling a bit cold?"

The wolf said in fake innocence drawling out the first word almost ridiculously much, knowing fully well what the red head was up to and having no intention what so ever to play along the bluenette Russian ignored said red head completely. Sulking slightly, though making sure that no one else than Kai and Spencer saw it, at the phoenix's silence Tala decided to try again after all shame on him who gives up.

"If you're cold I'm sure Bryan wouldn't mind heating you up."

At the word heating the wolf wiggled his eyebrows so that no one would be able to miss the double meaning, at this Kai felt a small blush appear on her cheeks but she remained quiet. Letting out a small gruff, the wolf continued his discreet sulking, he was bored and Kai was only making it worse.

With Tala sulking, Kai resting and Spencer being his normal quiet self, the three Russians became immersed into a peaceful silence half listening to the other bladers chatting. Though Tala was paying more attention to trying to hear what was going in on outside of the room more specifically where Bryan and Ian were, much to his disappointment he didn't hear even a muffled scream of agony causing him to sulk even more. He was so bored!

Right when he was about to launch Wolborg into the very large chandelier that hung in the room simply to ease his boredom the doors swung open and in walked Bryan and Ian, which took his mind of creating chaos for a little while. But since it was painfully obvious that the snake had suffered no physical damage even though for some odd reason the purple haired youth was holding one hand protectively in front of his nose and was very careful to keep his distance to the falcon. Tala's interest in the snake died with the same speed a fire would if you poured a large bucket of water over it. Putting his hand in his pocket to grab Wolborg and cause some good old fashioned destruction and chaos his hand stopped moving as something very interesting caught his eye.

The blond Italian was making his way over to the falcon with a determined look on his face. Also the falcon self regarded this with a scene of scepticism. Tala however could barely keep himself from jumping up and down in excitement; oh yes this was so much more interesting than watching people run in terror. He could already see Bryan ripping the Italian apart in his mind.

When the blonde playboy put one arm around the falcons shoulder turning him around to talk to him in a low voice as if they were old friends, nor the wolf or the snake could stop the sadistic grins that appeared on their faces. Oh he was so dead now.

As a matter of fact the only reason why the falcon did not kill the obnoxious blonde the moment he touched him was because the Italian had started to speak before this and after all he had some good manners. Might as well allow him to say what was on his mind before he killed him.

"Listen, I got some advise to you that will make you get her in no time."

Completely baffled at what the blond was trying to tell him, Bryan had no choice other than to ask the blond to explain himself.

"What are you talking about?"

He growled out.

"Kai of course as the fantastic, talented amour I am, I could of course not miss your amorous feelings towards her. And I understand you completely; an amazing woman no doubt. Can you imagine how hard it must have been for her to pretend to act like a boy? I mean never being able to spoil herself with a massage, a nice dress or some fancy shoes."

At this point Bryan was to irritated to even kill the babbling blonde who didn't seem to notice a thing as he kept on talking.

"Of course this is your best chance of making advances take her out shopping; all girls _love_ shopping, and make sure you tell her how beautiful she looks in everything, oh and of course you'll pay for everything, follow up with a casual lunch date. Compliment her frequently; girls just love when men pay attention to their efforts of looking good. Hold her hand when you are walking somewhere and…"

Whatever the blond where to say remained a mystery as Bryan now had lost all of his patient and roughly pushed several of the blonds pressure points knocking him into unconsciousness from which he wouldn't wake up in a good ten to fifteen minutes. Once he woke up he would also have a very painful ache in every inch of his body since Bryan not only had pressed the pressure point that caused unconsciousness but also several that made the bodies nervous system to believe it was in a large amount of pain. Nor would he be able to walk or use his arms for quite some time, as the falcon had also pushed these pressure points.

Nonchalantly kicking Enrique's limp body of his feet on where the blond had landed, he started to walk over to where the other Russians where.

"You've killed him! Enrique!"

Oliver yelled distressed running over to his unconscious teammate.

"He's just unconscious."

The whale said in a matter of fact voice, he wasn't too fond of people yelling.

"Just unconscious! Just! You're all insane! I'll sue all of you!"

At this, most people in the room turned their head to look at the unicorn with a mixture of shock and surprise, this was _not _how they were used to see the timid, always polite greenette. Realising that everyone was staring at him and his very out of characteristic outburst, he lowered his head down to hide a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What?"

He said trying to sound rough but only managing to sound very embarrassed.

"Way to go Oliver!"

Johnny cheered on which only resulted in that the greenette's blush darkened some more.

"Anyway, he should wake up in about ten minutes."

Spencer said a bit off handily thinking that the Frenchman at least deserved so much information.

"Oliver, Gustav will bring Enrique to his room and bring a doctor to check on him, why don't you accompany him to see that everything is alright?"

"But I can't do that; I have no medical knowledge at all."

The greenette said looking at the griffin miserable eyes that suddenly changed to hopeful and begging, causing the German noble to realise a very uncomfortable fact which resulted in some very colourful words, of course non of these were spoken loudly, merely in his head. But he'd be damned if he'd give up just like that, shifting his eyes from the French greenette to the Scottish red-head, he opened his mouth however the salamander beat him to it.

"Don't even think about it; you said it, you'll have to do it. Besides I have to train remember?"

The red-head said grinning a bit smugly at his last sentence, knowing that the griffin would have no choice but to accompany the greenette. Not many people knew this but the green haired unicorn had been harbouring feelings for the Italian playboy for some time and though he didn't look like it, Oliver could be feisty and a real spitfire when it came to some things. The two most prominent were Enrique's wellbeing and his dating, the two older Majestics had quickly learned not to bring Enrique's latest conquering when the greenette was within hearing distance if they didn't want their food burnt or poisoned. Now the greenette had never actually poisoned anything but merely the possibility was frightening enough to make them keep their mouth's shut.

Realising that he was fighting a losing battle the German griffin sighed quietly and got up from his chair, following Oliver and Gustav who was carrying the unconscious Enrique.

"I will wait with you until the doctor arrives."

"**I believe a man on his way to an execution would show more enthusiasm then you."**

"_Shut up you insufferable hybrid." _

"**Touchy aren't we?"**

"_Griffolyon, I am having a very hard time controlling my emotions right now. Kindly leave before I do something un-couch."_

"**Now that would have been fun but if you say so."**

The ancient griffin left his mind with a disappointed sigh and a soft rustle from his feathers and armour. It was beyond Robert's capability to understand the way of his bitbeast, many were under the distinct believe that blader and bitbeast held many common personality traits and manners. Something that couldn't be more wrong in the case of Robert and Griffolyon; Griffolyon had a personality that was much more similar to Johnny's and even Enrique's than to Robert's own. He was just grateful that Griffolyon only spoke to him and not to any other person; if that happened he would never live it down, Johnny in particualy would find it hysterically humorous that his captains bitbeast was the very epitome of the word un-couch.

Not really paying much attention to what was going on in the room, Bryan walked over to the couch were Spencer was sitting with Kai still firmly placed in his lap. Meeting the blondes' gaze his eyes wordlessly transferred his question to the whale.

"_What is wrong with her?"_

Much to his surprise, the whale looked accusingly at him, his eyes clearly saying.

"_I don't know but it sure as hell is you fault so fix it."_

(B/N: wait! Am I missing something here?)

Confused over what he had done the falcon sat down next to the whale and tried to figure out what he could have done to make the phoenix upset. Well of course there was the whole Ian-incident but she had seemed to be over it once he had told her he would take care of it. Maybe she was angry because of the marks? He felt a bit guilty thinking of those but the feeling of pride and satisfaction were much stronger, also they were covered he hadn't done anything that she couldn't hide if she wanted to. Ending up drawing a blank to why the phoenix would be upset, the falcon realised that since he couldn't fix something he didn't know about he'd have to ask Kai what had upset her and then fix it.

(AN: Aww he might be a bit thick-headed from time to time but he's so sweet its okay) (B/N: I'm as lost as he is!!!)

Once again locking eyes with the blonde whale, the falcon exchanged some wordless sentences causing the blond to drop his muscular arms, which earlier had been protectively wrapped around the phoenix, so the falcon could pull the bluenette over to his lap. However not before sending a grateful look at the whale; if the blonde had decided that he didn't find it suitable for the lilac haired youth to talk to the phoenix he knew fully well that there would be nothing he could do about it. Though being the largest and most muscular of the team Spencer was by heart as peaceful as his whale bitbeast, only fighting when necessary, but despite his unwillingness to use violence you did good not upsetting the whale as he could turn a metal pipe into a pretzel without breaking a sweat.

When Kai felt the blonde's large arms drop, she shivered involuntarily from the lack of body heat and protection. When she felt a pair of equally warm but much more slender arms wrap themselves around her and pull her from the whale into a firm taunt chest. She had no problem with recognizing; she had been spending quite some time against it earlier today. However, this time she wasn't filled with warm heart fluttering sensations, okay she was but that was not the most prominent feeling. Her body became rigid, the calmness she'd felt in the whale's lap was replaced by confusion and a trace of anxious.

"_Why is he acting like this? First he seems to want for everyone to see that we are… whatever it is we are then not and now this, I don't understand."_

Screw her previous conclusion that it was better not to ask what had happened earlier, that it was better to still have the hope of him liking her. What good did that do if she was going to go insane with the way he was acting? She hated not understanding what was going on and if she didn't do anything about it she was afraid she'd snap or do something she'd regret later.

Getting up from her place in the falcon's lap with some difficulties, he was trying to keep her there for whatever reason she didn't know. But by grabbing one of his hands and pulling him up as well, she solved that problem only to continue to walk over to the other end of the room where they could speak in relative privacy.

Seeing his sister's determined look and her firm grip on the falcon's hand, the wolf grinned mischievously towards the whale and snake.

"This should be interesting; baby sis is going to give the big bad falcon a verbal spanking."

He said wiggling his eyebrows, his eyes practically glowing with mischief. In response to this, the whale merely sighed quietly and rolled his eye while the snake literary jumped up in the sofa trying to see what the two youths were up to, only to be dragged down by the wolf.

"Ever heard of discretion, you dimwit? Look through that mirror and you'll see them perfectly and we won't be hunted down later."

Hearing these words of wisdom and realising the undeniable truth in them, the snake flopped back down into the sofa his eyes firmly locked at the large mirror that hung on the wall and the male and female whose images it was reflecting. The phoenix had now let go of the falcon's wrist and was currently standing faced towards him with her arms crossed over her chest and her legs firmly apart. The wolf and the snake spared one micro second to turn towards each other and grin, they were all familiar with that stance; the famous or rather infamous fighting stance. The whale once again rolled his eyes towards the two troublemakers, though he made sure to keep the mirror and its reflection in the periphery of his sight.

Letting go of the falcons hand and turning to face him Kai crossed her arms over her chest. Looking him directly in the eyes she spoke slightly hushed to be absolutely sure that no one else would hear this and making sure that her head was turned so that Tala, Ian and Spencer who were watching wouldn't be able to read on her lips. As far as she knew none of them had the ability to read on lips unless it was spoken slowly and carefully, however she wouldn't take any chances; this was embarrassing enough without having anyone else know of his.

"What are you doing? First you kiss me then you don't want to touch me in front of anyone then you're pulling me onto your lap. I don't understand, Bryan. Why are you acting like this? I don't understand."

Speaking those last three words her voice changed from the fierce almost commanding tone she'd had into something much more fragile and lost. Her eyes looking at the falcon almost pleadingly to tell her what she so desperately needed to hear. Bryan was shocked; he had no idea she felt that way, immense guilt flooded his mind.

"I'm sorry if you wanted me to stop all you would have to do would be to tell me to stop."

The phoenix looked at him with a stupefied look.

"I don't I just don't understand why you are acting like this."

Hearing her saying this Bryan suddenly felt much of the guilt dissolve and he tried to figure out what the phoenix had meant but he couldn't see how his actions could cause this confusion.

"Acting like what?"

A soft blush appeared on the phoenix's cheeks she would have to tell him? She had thought that he straightaway would give her an answer and either break her heart or make her faint with happiness, figuratively speaking of course.

"Well… you know… you're touching me and then you're not and…"

She said shrugging uncomfortably, Bryan however felt relief wash over him; for a moment he had feared that she would tell him that she wasn't interested in him in that way and that she just had gotten carried away earlier.

"I just thought you wouldn't be comfortable with appearing like a couple in front of the others."

"A c-couple?"

Kai managed to choke out, she must have heard wrong. There could be no way he had just said that they were a couple, right? However it seemed as if Bryan didn't share her way of thinking.

"Yes, what did you think?"

"I didn't know, you mean you _like _me?"

"No I mean I'm in love with you."

Bryan stated in a very matter of fact tone almost as he was correcting a misuse of grammar, not that he would ever do _that _but still. Kai could only look at him with a look of absolute shock on her face, her mind desperately trying to make sense out of what he said. To Kai, it felt like one million eternities before she comprehended what the falcon just had said and acted accordingly but in the reality a minute hadn't even passed.

"_He was _in love _with her. They were a _couple._"_

Bryan on the other hand was relieved beyond belief and also a bit smug. First he had been terrified when the thought that Kai might not appreciate his advances and he was tremendously relieved that it wasn't the case. Secondly, Kai might not have realised she said it but once he had told her that he would stop if she wanted to onto which she had replied that she didn't want. Meaning that she liked it when he touched her and for Kai that also meant that there was emotional attachment simply because she was too innocent to have these two separated. So then he could as well play out all his cards if she didn't understand why he was acting as he was then he was afraid she never would.

Though it didn't seemed like he would have to worry since a true smile appeared on the phoenix lips and he couldn't help but smile back, however the phoenix's next action took him completely by surprise.

Getting the total meaning of what Bryan just said, the phoenix felt such rush of emotions surge through her that she felt weak and hyper at the same time, she was so happy. Taking advantage of her mistress' state of mind Dranzer decided to "help" her mistress since the holy phoenix was of the opinion that a confession like this needed a proper end. It had absolutely nothing to do with her being tired of the too naïve way of thinking that her master seemed to have and the falcon being off and on his advances.

Not at all.

"**Kiss him."**

She whispered into her mistress' mind and in the Russian bluenette's head that sounded very nice and right so she stepped close to the falcon, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the mouth, pressing her body against his.

At first Bryan was too shocked to respond to the kiss but quickly gathered himself, wrapping his arms around the phoenix and kissing her back greedily, ignoring the catcalls and wolf whistles that were heard in the background.

Seeing Kai and Bryan kiss in public (so to speak) Tala and Ian, of course, couldn't stop themselves from making catcalls, wolf whistles, kissing noises, encouraging comments and many other things that made Spencer roll his eyes however he was smiling so you could suspect that he wasn't so disturbed by his team-mates' childish behavior as he usually was.

All this noise did of course draw the attention of the other five other occupants of the room that until then had had their attention focused on other things. At first their attention landed on the wolf and the snake who were making the noise, their eyes then followed the Russians' gaze in order to see why the otherwise quiet Russians where acting almost like normal teenagers.

Seeing Kai and Bryan in a heated-lip lock probably wasn't what they had expected.

Johnny was just staring with his mouth slightly open, his eyes unbelievably wide looking like someone who had seen an UFO land on one's lawn only to ask for a cup of sugar. Kenny blushed beet red and quickly started working on Dragoon, however his mind didn't seem to be completely focused as he screwed on the attack ring before the defence ring, and many other mistakes causing the blade to be pretty much useless.

Max's eyes lit up and clasped his hands in front of his mouth to muffle the squeal he was emitting as he bounced up and down in the sofa acting as he had eaten a truck load of sugar. Rei just looked at the two Russians in shock that changed jealousy that in turn quickly changed into a look of happiness for his captain, joining in on the catcalls and wolf whistles.

Someone however, who didn't seem to participate in the others more or less positive reactions was Tyson (AN: Who else –sigh-) (B/N: -grumbles-) at first he looked at the couple in shock that then slowly turned to anger. Jumping out of the sofa, he started to yell.

"What the fuck do you thing you're doing, you fucking traitor? You're fucking making out with the guy that fucking tried to kill Rei. You're off the team, you fucking whore, you're…"

(AN: Someone needs to increase his vocabulary –rolls eyes-) (B/N: -Nods- and in serious need of getting a life.)

Approximately halfway through Tyson's little speech Bryan and Kai had separated and the phoenix was looking at the dragon with shocked eyes. How could he say something like that? The only reason to why Bryan hadn't stormed up to the dragon and snapped his neck was because Kai was holding a firm grip on his shirt, he could feel her hands shaking and he held her even closer to his own body.

The other Russians however had no such limitations and there was only so much they could take and that line had been passed a _long_ time ago. No one did this to their phoenix, in the abbey she had known that the children hated her so she had never let them in so they couldn't hurt her. This was something completely different; this were persons that Kai had actually trusted, she cared for them and they did this to her? Unacceptable.

Of the three Russians it was surprisingly the pacifistic Spencer who acted first, in a pair of quick steps he was up next to the Japanese dragon wrapping his large hand around the teen's throat, effectively silencing the dragon.

"Don't _ever _say something like that to Kai again."

The blond giant thundered threatening the Japanese nodded, since he couldn't speak because of the whale's hand that was compressing his vocal cords, obviously expecting for the blonde to release him just like Kai had. Once that didn't happen the bluenette started to struggle, clawing on the blonde's hand as he started to feel the lack of oxygen. However Spencer didn't even seem to notice this as he kept his hold on the bluenette's throat until the dragon turned limp, only then he tossed the dragon onto a sofa, much like you discard a broken toy, before he turned towards the other occupants of the room that had witnessed the whole event with large eyes.

"Anyone else that feels like saying something like that?"

He spoke calmly, there was no confusion on what he was referring to, receiving headshakes and mumbled 'no's in reply, he turned his head to check upon the phoenix when the American blonde caught his eye. Max was looking at Tyson's body with tears in his eyes mourning his friend, this caused the whale's heart to clench; he, like the other Blitzenkreig boys and like everyone else, had taken an instant liking to the innocent blonde. Sighing quietly to himself, he realised that tricking the blonde would be unforgivable.

"It's not dead, just unconscious, it won't be able to speak for a while though." (B/N: Wow, I like the use of 'it' instead of 'he'! XD)

The turtle looked confused at the Russian blonde; it was obvious that he hadn't understood what the whale was saying, sighing again the whale pointed at the unconscious dragon.

"It. It isn't dead."

(AN: Blaze Queenie and all you others who was hoping for a death casualty, I apologize I wouldn't mind killing him but then I'd have to change my rating and honestly he isn't worth it.)

Meanwhile, Bryan and Kai had walked up to the others, the falcon held a protective arm around the bluenette's waist, glaring darkly at the other bladers daring them to say something, anything about the phoenix or their relation. Since Tyson was out cold there was no one stupid enough to challenge the falcon. Kai had slipped back into her stoic, emotionless mask firmly; determined not to let anyone see how much Tyson's outburst had affected her. But to the other Russians, experts in Kai-language, it was painfully obvious how large impact it had had on her.

"Kai… uhm… I just want you to know that I don't mind you… eh… well, dating Bryan and I'd like for you to stay on the team."

"Thanks Rei."

Kai said sending the neko a grateful look. Something that made the falcon tighten his grip on the phoenix slightly, sending the white tiger a look.

"We're not dating, we're a couple."

He said catching everyone, including Kai by surprise.

"You want me to call the tabloids as well?"

Tala said sarcastically, but he was actually quite shocked that Bryan had admitted out loud that he and the phoenix were together. The falcon was a very private person and despite the fact that he knew that both teens had strong feelings for each other, he hadn't expected either of them to admit anything in the closest weeks. Sure, he knew about the falcon's protectiveness and its prominence towards the neko since he had the closest relationship with the phoenix combined with the Chinese's obvious attraction to Kai. But he had though that most of it would pass now that they had admitted their feelings towards each other. And since it was obvious that the neko, after seeing Bryan and Kai together, had been genuinely happy for her.

"She is mine and I really don't care who knows it."

The falcon said off handily, shrugging his shoulders. That comment made Kai's body stiffen and her eyes light up with defiance and fury. She didn't belong to anyone, not even Bryan, and she'd make damn sure that everyone knew that!

Spinning around the bluenette Russian and focused her eyes on the taller Russian. Despite the fact that she had to crane her neck to be able to meet the falcons gaze, the phoenix showed in no way that she was affected by her physical disadvantage.

"So you _own _me? I must have missed that notification."

She said icily, glaring slightly at the falcon, speaking in Russian as this was something she preferred that any non-Russian didn't heard.

Calmly meeting the phoenix's glare, the falcon leaned down so that his forehead gently touched the phoenix's own forehead.

"I didn't mean it in that way and you know that. You're mine in the same way I'm yours."

At this, Kai jerked her head away from the flacon blushing furiously. Tala was so shocked that he couldn't say anything sarcastic or insulting and had to sit down on a chair so that he wouldn't fall on the floor. Ian was making throw up noises and even Spencer the ever calm one had wide eyes and looked slightly shocked.

The Bladebreakers and the Majestics, who didn't understand Russian, were simply looking on stupefied not getting exactly what was going on but still understanding from the otherwise reserved Russians reactions that something extraordinary had happened.

"Okay who are you and what have you done to Bryan?"

Tala said finally snapping out of his stupor. Even though he didn't believe that the falcon had been abducted, mainly because of the small problem that it would have taken a minor army to complete such a task and that is if, _if _they were fully armed with the latest military hardware, Spencer also felt the urge to voice his concern.

"Bry are you feeling alright? I know you've been quite stressed lately."

Bryan threw an annoyed and irritated look at the blond and the red head, ignoring Ian who was still making throw up noises or maybe he actually was throwing up it was hard to tell, as he replied.

"Fuck of both of you."

The whale and the wolf shared a look, yup it was Bryan indeed. Maybe they could blame that ehm… outburst on hormones and temporary insanity. They shared another look, yes they'd go with hormones and insanity there was no other explanation.

"Whatever."

Tala said slipping into his sisters vocabulary.

"Ian stop retching and go upstairs and pack our stuff, we need to get going."

He continued, at first Ian was glaring darkly at the wolf for being picked to pack everyone's things. But then he realised something that Tala most likely hadn't thought of since, otherwise he would have sent Spencer. Packing everyone's things gave him a legitimate reason to go through the others personal belongings. He hurried out of the room so that Tala wouldn't realise what he just had done.

"You're leaving already?"

Kai said a bit disappointed of the fact that they were leaving so quickly, she had been looking forward to spend some time with them without death threats or the fait of the world hanging over them.

"_We're_ leaving, I'm not letting you stay here with that thing."

Tala said determined, with a small gesture towards the still unconscious dragon.

"He didn't mean that; he was just upset…"

Kai started a bit hesitantly but was quickly cut off by the wolf.

"He meant every word and you know that as well as I do, I know he is on your team but you need to stop making excuses for him and see what he really is."

Sighing dejectedly, the phoenix fell back towards the falcon's chest, she knew that her brother was right. The Japanese dragon had more wrongs than rights, actually quite much more wrongs but he was a part of her team and she could never thank them enough for bringing Dranzer to Baikal Lake. The holy phoenix, which she believed harboured her mother's spirit or at least parts of it, had been the one thing that had been able to free her mind from the dark phoenix's control.

"What about my team?"

Even if she agreed with Tala she was captain over the Bladebreakers and that meant that she had responsibility for them.

"When the next tournament comes up you can go back and coach them but until then you're staying with us."

The wolf said in a non-nonsense tone of voice, at this the bluenette only replied with a short nod of approval. Even though the red head often acted like a ditz (to those who knew him) he also could be dead serious on things and then there was no way of making him do or think otherwise, so Kai simply saved herself the effort of fighting a losing battle. The fact that she wanted to spend more time with her childhood friends and more specifically Bryan probably had something to do with her decision as well even if she didn't want to admit it to herself.

Now came the hard part, telling the others that she was leaving. Turning to face her team, she prepared herself for what she would have to say, however Rei beat her to it

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

The white tiger said with a sad smile on his face, seeing the bluenette Russian blink a few times in surprise he continued.

"Its not that hard to figure out. But you are coming back right?"

Nodding, the phoenix spoke.

"I'll be back when the next tournament comes up."

At this the Chinese tiger nodded, that was what he had expected. The blonde American on the other hand didn't take the news as well as his team-mate, crystal tears welled up in his aqua blue eyes.

"You're leaving?"

"I'll be back by the next tournament."

The phoenix said in an attempt to comfort the turtle, sniffling a little the turtle spoke again.

"It's because of what Tyson said, isn't it?"

Not receiving an answer, the American simply nodded to himself, before pulling up a lime green and orange notebook from one of his pockets and scribbled down something on a page with a pencil with the same colours.

"Here is the phone number to my dad and to my mom, just so you can call if you want to."

Sending the turtle a small smile the phoenix took the note, which was written in green ink, folded it and putted it into one of the pockets on her pants.

"I'll call them and give them my number so you can call me if something urgent comes up."

Wiping away the tears from his eyes, the turtle gave the phoenix one of his famous bear hugs. Normally, the phoenix wouldn't have tolerated something like that but since she was leaving she allowed the blonde to hug her and even wrapped her arms in an embrace around the turtle, it wasn't one of the hugs she'd give any of the Blitzenkreig boys but it was a hug nonetheless.

"I wont tell Tyson I have your number, I promise."

The turtle said solemnly as if he had been given the responsibility over the keys to the white house.

"I know you wont."

The bluenette replied, separating herself from the blond affectionately ruffling his blonde hair. At first, Max looked a bit shocked over such a display of emotions from the normally stoic teen but the surprise quickly changed into a look of pure happiness.

As the turtle and phoenix separated, the white tiger, who had been watching the display of friendship, approached to hug the bluenette Russian good-bye as well. And everything was peace and quite until the tiger caught the eye of the falcon who was regarding him with a look that very, _very _clearly said try-anything-and-die. Causing the tiger to end the embrace faster than he had intended to, even though he didn't have that kind of intentions towards Kai anymore there was no need to risk his life for a misunderstanding.

"Bye Kai."

The tiger said with an undertone of sadness in his voice. A nervous clearing of a throat turned everyone's attention towards the small brunette genius, who was shuffling his feet with Dizzy held close to his chest.

"Ehum... Go-od bye Kai and I well uhm... have made this for Dranzer and since you're leaving I thought you might want to take it now."

The brunette Japanese stuttered forwards and reached out his hand in which there was a new attack ring for the holy phoenix's blade.

"You? And what was I doing, playing cards?"

The voice of Dizzy poured out of the speakers of the laptop.

"Uh… well… Dizzy and I made it."

The glass-eyed brunette spoke out before launching into a lengthy, detailed exposition about the different kinds of improvements of the ring and what benefits it would bring in battle. Being nervous and quite frightened the brunette spoke fast and using long complicated words what no one except possibly Dizzy understood.

"Kenny."

The bluenette spoke up in order to stop the brain of the Bladebreakers to faint from lack of oxygen, hearing his name being called, the brunette stopped speaking and was immediately forced to take a deep breath as he was out of air.

"Thank you."

The Russian phoenix stepped forwards and took the ring out of his hand. At this Dizzy gave up a fake cough in a not so subtle way reminding everyone about her involvement in the creation of the beyblade part.

"Thank you, Dizzy."

The two-toned bluenette spoke towards the computer, she had always had a great deal of respect for the computer-trapped bitbeast. As Dranzer had told her that Dizzy, when she had been in her bit-chip, had been very powerful but had not liked the violence that took place during the battles and because of that chosen not to appear in a bit-chip. The bluenette Russian had a very strong believe that much of the bitbeasts complaints simply was made up comments of how she thought other bitbeasts would complain about being trapped in a computer.

"You're welcome."

The computer trapped bitbeast replied. Rolling his eyes the wolf interfered he wanted to get away from the place as fast as possible and he knew that the other male Russians agreed with him and even the phoenix, though with her primary cause of wanting to leave was lying unconscious on a sofa, she didn't appeared to be in a hurry.

"Ya, ya, can we get going now? Ian should be at the door with our bags now."

"You sent _Ian_ to get out our things?"

Spencer said sounding bewildered, not that he had any secrets or something like that in his belongings but he had books and some CD's with whale song on that he was careful with and he had no wish of having them broken or used in whatever prank Ian would come up with. And then there was of course his whale plushie that he kept carefully hidden in his bag, not to mention the few pictures, as embarrassings it is, he still had from when was a baby, aware that he only still had them safe in the abbey by _pure _miracle only, oh nooooo, he so did _**not **_want Ian to find _those_. And then there was his _**diary**_ to be thinking about…. Oh lord, have some _mercy_!

"Yeah, what... oh shit!"

The wolf said first not realising why the whale acted like it was something bad until he realised the same thing as Spencer himself had done, by telling the snake to pack their belongings he had given him the right to go through their personal belongings and they couldn't do anything to him for it since he only had done what he had been told. He had things in his bag that he _definitely _didn't wanted the snake to find, for example his lists of different pranks he had planned to do or all his hair products. What? Did you think that his hair just popped up like that every morning? News flash, it didn't! It took lots of efforts and commitment, well, that and lots of expensive hair products.

Kai's eyes widened in horror at the thought of Ian going through her things, not that she had much personal possessions but her "gifts" from Tala namely her bra's was enough to frighten the life out of her and she was not an easily frightened person. Just the though of what the snake could do made her blood go cold.

The falcon felt a very unusual emotion run though his veins; fear. If the snake found... No, he couldn't, it was in a hidden pocket in his bag the snake couldn't have found it. The lilac haired teen told himself and felt a bit more calm, the worst thing that could happen was that the snake took some of his homemade weapons and explosives and those he could always steal back or make new ones.

Nonetheless all of the four Russians hurried out of the room to the front door, followed by the other four confused bladers, where Ian dully stood with the bags.

Though something wasn't quite right with the snake, it took them some time to figure out what it was but then they figured it out, his hair! The snake's spiky hair was shiny, separated into more spikes than usually and it stood more vertically than it usually did.

He smiled a big smile at the red-head who's eyebrows was twitching violently and was no doubt forging extremely painful ways to kill the snake.

Spencer looked nervously at his bag that, much to his relieve, looked pretty much untouched. Probably since the snake had focused his attention on the wolf and falcon's bags knowing that he didn't have much time and he had probably just taken a quick look through the blondes things.

The bluenette phoenix looked suspiciously at the snake even though he didn't wave around any of her... womanly clothes she had a growing suspicion that he just was waiting until they had left the castle, despite his promise not to prank on her.

The falcon looked at his bag as well and he couldn't really see any difference in size so that probably meant that the snake hadn't taken any of his large weapons, however he had a very bad feeling in his stomach like something bad was going to happen.

And oh man was he right.

Grinning smugly, the purpled haired youth pulled up a slightly crumpled letter out of his pocket waving it over his head a few times, causing the falcon's blood to freeze in his veins and he felt almost panicked.

"Ka~ai."

The snake said in a singsong like of voice causing the phoenix to get slight chills down her back. This could not be good.

"Remember saving me from Bryan earlier?"

The chills on the bluenette's back suddenly increased in strength and she could only nod in affirmative to the snake, trying not to make things worse then she feared it already was.

"Well, I'm really grateful so I've got something for you from Bryan; its a love... ahhh!"

At this point Bryan had launched himself at the snake forcing him to interrupt himself in what he was saying as he screamed for his life dodged the falcon.

"Its a love letter!"

The snake screamed as he ran crisscross in the hallway dodging the falcon's attempts to catch and kill him.

At first the bluenette simply stood still blinking trying to comprehend what the youngest Russian had told her.

_"Bryan have written a love letter to me?"_

Realising this the phoenix also realised that this letter was something she absolutely needed to have. Now she wasn't by nature a greedy person, quite the opposite actually, but this was something she simply must have, first and foremost because it was about her but also since it was a _love letter about her_ come on, what person wouldn't want to see something like that?

She also realised that if the falcon got his hands on the letter she would never find out what it said, Bryan was still touchy about his more soft sides even among his friends.

"Ian left!"

The phoenix screamed, guiding the snake to temporary safety from the falcon as she too joined in the hunt. Trying to reach Ian so she could get the letter at the same time as Bryan was trying to prevent her from getting hold on the letter and catching Ian so that he could kill the snake and destroy the letter.

In that order.

(B/N: Woohoo!! Not that I'm a fan of American football or anything, but this reminds me of it! GO KAI AND IAN!!!) (AN: Good comparison –joins in on cheering-)

Tala's mind was working on overdrive at the moment linking and progressing the information he had taken part of and the conclusion of all this was summarized into two words; blackmail material. Spelled with capital letters and several exclamation marks.

"Hey Ian, give it to me and you can skip the morning work outs."

"Tala!"

The phoenix cried out indignantly over the fact that her own brother turned against her on something like this.

"What? I'm on your side!"

The wolf yelled back equally indignantly over the fact that his own sister thought that he would do something righteous as joining in on Bryan's side and destroy the letter if he got his hands on it.

"Oh!"

The bluenette exclaimed.

Looking at his team-mates, Spencer could only sigh and hid his face in one of his large hands.

This was going to be a _long _trip.

B/N: DAMN, too bad the other teams didn't see this! XD

Cool chap really! The best!! XD

AN: -blushes- Thank you.

And that's the end good folks! –bows- I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought both of the chapter and the story in general. Did I do good, bad or completely horrendous?

**REVIEW!!!**

PS I finally got Ian out of my closet YAY!


End file.
